


La Brute et le Brave

by Clopayne



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Chef!Ryo, Français, French, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, cook!Ohkura, cook!Yasuda, cuisiniers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clopayne/pseuds/Clopayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vie de cuisinier n'est pas de tout repos, surtout lorsque l'on est l'un des plus jeunes cuisiniers en chef d'un restaurant très chic de la ville de Tokyo. Par chance, Nishikido Ryo a de bons amis sur qui il peut compter. Mais qu'arrive-t-il lorsqu'il perd ses repères et que tout semble s'écrouler autour de lui? C'est là qu'il prendra connaissance de ce qu'est réellement la vie et de ce qui est le plus important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite il y a déjà quelques temps mais je me suis dis que peut-être elle trouverait sa place ici. Elle a été posté originalement sur mon blog à cette adresse : http://clo006.skyrock.com/

Nishikido Ryo

Métro, boulot, dodo. Voilà ce qu’était devenu ma vie. Lorsque j’avais décidé d’accepter ce job, je n’avais pas cru que ça m’empêcherait de vivre à ce point. J’étais conscient que ça me demanderait énormément de temps, mais au point de ne plus rien faire d’autres? Je n’avais pas imaginé…Par chance, j’adorais mon job! Je pouvais faire ce que je voulais, je pouvais crier sur les autres à en perdre la voix et jamais personne ne disait rien. C’était moi le chef après tout. Personne ne viendrait contester l’autorité du chef cuisinier en tête d’un restaurant chic tel que La Granata. Je pouvais donc créer tous les plats que je désirais et les mettre au menu sans que personne ne dise rien. De toute façon, tout ce que je créais était excellent, ils n’avaient doc rien à redire sur mes nouveaux plats. J’étais le meilleur et tout le monde le savait. 

J’avais débuté à ce restaurant à mes premiers balbutiements dans le métier. J’avais monté les échelons assez rapidement, jouant du coude avec les autres apprentis, jusqu’à devenir ce que j’étais aujourd’hui, après seulement trois ans, suite au départ de l’autre chef. J’avais maintenant vingt-cinq ans et j’étais devenu l’un des plus jeunes chefs cuisinier de restaurants cinq étoiles de la ville. Depuis maintenant six mois que j’étais le nouveau chef principal et le restaurant n’avait jamais été à son meilleur. Et ça, ce n’est pas moi qui le disais, c’était bel et bien le propriétaire lors de la dernière réunion que j’avais eu avec lui. Alors loin de moi de vouloir me vanter, les faits étaient là pour le prouver.

Donc en cette belle journée de printemps je me levai à mon heure habituelle, c'est-à-dire aux alentours d’une heure de l’après-midi. Je m’étais encore couché vers cinq heures le matin après avoir terminé le chiffre du vendredi soir. Les chiffres de fin de semaine étaient toujours aussi intenses, mais c’était ce qui aussi me faisait apprécier mon travail. Courir partout pour réussir à faire les commandes et tout de même prendre le temps d’aller saluer un dignitaire d’un pays quelconque qui désirait me féliciter pour le repas faisait partie de mon quotidien. Même dans un état de stress intense, je réussissais à garder mon calme. Mais qu’il ni aille pas quelqu’un qui glande à mes côtés, parce que là je devenais méchant et horrible! Plusieurs étaient partie en pleurant après que je les ais engueulé suite à une erreur de leur part qui faisait rater un repas. Certains diraient peut-être que je suis trop dure, mais j’avais appris avec les meilleurs et c’était de cette façon que j’avais appris. Alors je l’appliquais moi aussi du mieux que je le pouvais. La différence entre eux et moi, c’est que je ne pleurais jamais. Quand je me faisais engueuler je devenais une vraie machine et je persévérais jusqu’à me surpasser et surprendre la personne qui m’avait rabrouer. C’est ce qui m’avait fait avancer. En agissant de la même façon avec mes subalternes, j’espérais réussir à trouver quelqu’un qui serait digne d’être mon adjoint officiel, puisque la place était libre, celui-ci étant devenu le cuisinier en chef!

J’étais donc entrain de manger mon seul repas de la journée que mon cellulaire vibra sur le comptoir. Je l’attrapai vivement avant qu’il ne tombe par terre et répondit :

\- Allo?  
\- Ryo-chan! T’es où?  
\- Yamapi, c’est quoi cette façon d’aborder les gens?  
\- Ahh désolé, c’est que j’avais peur de te déranger. T’es chez toi?  
\- Ouep, je suis chez moi. Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?  
\- Ben, je voulais de tes nouvelles. On ne s’est même pas parlé cette semaine…  
\- Tu t’ennuis? Lui répondis-je en ayant pris une petite voix de fillette.  
\- Ben oui…je n’ai pas le droit?

Je me mis à rire. Yamapi avait le don de dire n’importe quoi pour réussir à me faire pouffer. Yamapi riait, lui aussi, de bon cœur.

\- Alors? Tu as eu une grosse soirée hier? Me demanda mon ami afin de commencer une conversation.  
\- Ouais! Je suis rentré chez moi à cinq heures du matin…  
\- Uwaaa ! Je ne sais pas comment tu fais…  
\- Tssss, tu es rentré à quelle heure de veiller toi hier? Demandai-je à Yamapi en riant.

Une silence gêné me répondit à l’autre bout du téléphone confirmant que je n’avais pas tord : Yamapi était bel et bien sorti en bar la veille. Je me mis à rire de plus bel et lui demandai :

\- Alors? Il y avait du beau monde?  
\- En fait, je suis pas aller en bar. Je suis allé au karaoke…avec une fille…  
\- Avec une fille?! Tout seul? Répondis-je, interloqué.  
\- Ouais…  
\- Oufff à t’entendre ça pas été super comme soirée.  
\- Non pas super en effet. Je pense qu’elle est sortie avec moi juste pour mon corps…

Cette fois ci s’en fut trop. Je me mis à rire aux éclats. Pauvre Yamapi. Il ne savait décidément pas apprécier la bonne chair quand elle se présentait. Quand je me fus calmé je lui demandai :

\- Alors? Tu as fait quoi?  
\- Ben, j’ai prétexté une envie d’aller aux toilettes et je me suis sauvé, répondit-il, honteux.

Encore une fois je me mis à rire à gorge déployée. Ce qu’il était rose comme homme.

\- T’aurais pu en profiter quand même! Si ce n’était que ce qu’elle voulait! Ahh je sais…elle n’avait pas de gros seins?! C’est pour ça que tu n’as pas voulu?!  
\- Ahhh Ryo! Ça veut pas dire que toi c’est la seule chose qui t’intéresse chez une fille que c’est nécessairement la même chose pour tout le monde!  
\- Ben quoi…

Là-dessus, il n’avait pas tord. Pour que j’aie le goût d’une fille, elle devait avoir deux énormes intérêts pour que je m’y intéresse. En général, une fille c’était beaucoup trop compliqué. En plus, avec mon temps libre restreint à cause de mon travail, je n’avais pas le loisir de m’occuper d’une petite bestiole dans ce genre. Une fille, en général, quand tu couchais avec, tu devais absolument t’en occuper après. Soit elle te rappelait sans arrêt ou soit elle te laissait un message sur ton répondeur en pleurant parce que tu ne l’avais pas rappelé. Je ne savais jamais comment réagir! C’est pourquoi je ne couchais qu’avec des hommes. Au moins, eux, quand tu ne les rappelais pas, tu en n’entendais plus jamais parler! La sainte paix! De ce côté, Yamapi et moi étions complètement différent. Lui il prônait le respect, l’amour, le romantisme. Moi je n’avais qu’en tête le sexe, puisque de toute façon, je n’avais pas de temps pour plus. Ce n’était d’ailleurs pas le seul côté qui était différent entre Tomo et moi. Nous étions diamétralement opposé. Je n’avais jamais compris d’ailleurs pourquoi lui et moi nous étions devenu amis. Nous nous étions rencontré lors de nos études en hôtellerie et ne nous étions plus jamais quitté. Au début, faut dire, j’étais tombé pour ses larges épaules et son magnifique sourire. Il m’avait fait clairement comprendre qu’il n’était pas intéressé aux hommes, mais il ne m’avait jamais renié. On était plutôt devenu des amis inséparables, faisant les cents coups ensembles. Malheureusement pour lui, puisque j’étais un macho fini et que je le criais haut et fort, les filles me détestaient en général et puisqu’il était toujours avec moi, les filles ont fini par se dire qu’il était pareil comme moi et se sont mis à le détester aussi. C’est pourquoi Yamapi était toujours célibataire, malgré son tempérament d’homme à marier. Je voulais bien qu’il se trouve une fille, mais en même temps je m’inquiétais : j’aimais bien avoir Tomohisa pour moi seul. Oui, j’étais macho et égoïste.

Après avoir parler pendant quelques minutes, le temps que je mange mon repas, je dus raccrocher puisqu’il était temps que je me prépare pour aller travailler.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais. Tu es conscient que tu ne pourras pas continuer à ce rythme toute ta vie? Tu vas te brûler à petit feu…me sermonna Yamapi.  
\- Oui, oui maman, je sais. Est-ce que tu veux qu’on se voie demain? Dérange toi pas, je vais aller souper chez toi!  
\- Heu…on dirait que je n’ai pas le choix! C’est d’accord, je vais t’attendre demain soir. Fais attention à toi en attendant!  
\- Toujours! Répondis-je avec un grand sourire qui devait s’entendre dans ma voix.

Nous raccrochâmes donc et je me préparai. Je devais être au restaurant pour trois heures afin de préparer le rush du souper. Je m’habillai donc et partis rapidos presto pour le restaurant. Arrivé là-bas, j’entrai par la porte arrière, celle réservée aux employés. Je tombai presque face à face avec Yasu en ouvrant la porte.

\- Yasu? Qu’est-ce que tu fais en arrière de la porte? On dirait que tu attends quelqu’un…  
\- Ben…en fait, c’est pas mal ça. Je t’attendais, me répondit-il avec un air stressé.

J’haussai les sourcils. Yasu n’était pas du genre à être crispé de la sorte. Il était plutôt du genre à toujours être joyeux, docile et bienveillant. C’était d’ailleurs pourquoi j’adorais travailler avec lui. Lui et moi travaillions ensembles depuis que j’étais arrivé dans ce restaurant. Il était déjà sur place depuis six mois lorsque j’étais rentré comme aide. Il avait été le premier à venir me parler et à m’accueillir dans la gang. J’avais toujours été quelqu’un de renfrogné, mais Yasu faisait partie des quelques personnes de mon entourage qui réussissait à tout coup à me calmer quand j’avais le goût de tuer tout le monde. D’ailleurs, c’était toujours lui qui ramassait à la petite cuillère celui ou celle que j’engueulais. Il était comme la maman dans la cuisine, toujours à vouloir s’occuper de tout le monde et s’assurer que tous aillent bien.

Mais à le voir inquiet de cette façon, je me doutais qu’il était arrivé quelque chose que je n’allais pas apprécié et qu’il s’attendait à ce que je lui en fasse subir les conséquences. Je me stationnai donc devant lui, droit, bras croisés sur le torse et j’attendis qu’il m’annonce la mauvaise nouvelle de la journée. Je sentais que ça allait être une journée de merde…

\- Je voulais te dire quelque chose.  
\- Oui?

Il leva les yeux vers moi et détourna le regard immédiatement. Ça m’inquiétait au plus au point de le voir de la sorte. Est-ce qu’il allait m’annoncer qu’on allait manqué de pâtes? Je ne voyais pas ce qui aurait pu être pire!

\- Ben voilà…c’est que…hésita-t-il encore.  
\- Yasu, veux-tu bien arrêter de tourner autour du pot et me dire ce qui se passe!? Tu m’inquiètes!

Il leva la tête prestement et me regarda horrifié.

\- Non, non! Tu ne dois pas être inquiet! Il ni a rien de terrible! Je te jure!  
\- Ben c’est quoi alors?! Lui demandai-je un peu plus exaspéré, tentant de garder mon calme, malgré la patience qui commençait à me quitter.  
\- Tu sais, hier, on a eu une sacrée soirée de fou…  
\- Ça oui, tu peux le dire!  
\- Ben voilà! Je me suis donc dit que ce soir serait pire encore puisque le samedi est toujours notre pire soirée de la fin de semaine.  
\- Oui…lui dis-je, l’incitant à continuer.  
\- Alors, j’ai donc pris une décision sans t’en parler.

Je n’aimais pas ça. Je détestais quand quelqu’un passait par-dessus mon autorité. Je n’avais rien contre l’initiative, mais je détestais quand les gens prenaient des décisions importantes sans me demander mon avis avant. J’essayai de continuer de garder mon calme, malgré la pression qui montait tranquillement dans mon corps. Je tentai de lui répondre doucement :

\- Ah oui? Et quelle est cette décision?

Il se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure. Il avait l’air de se dire qu’il n’aurait peut-être pas dû finalement. Son malaise ne fit qu’empirer mon état. Je devais sûrement avoir le visage rouge et les yeux comme deux fentes tellement j’essayais de contenir mon explosion. Je vis finalement dans l’attitude de Yasu qu’il allait se lancer. Il serra les poings et releva la tête d’un coup en m’annonçant :  
\- J’ai décidé d’engager quelqu’un!

Je plissai des sourcils. Il avait quoi?!

\- Quoi?! Tu as quoi?

C’est à ce moment que Yasu vit sûrement la fumée sortir de mes oreilles, car il se mit à parler très rapidement et à sautiller de stresse sur ses pieds.

\- Tu le sais très bien qu’on a besoin de quelqu’un de plus! On ne s’en sortira pas! Hier ça l’a passé, mais on a bien failli l’échapper! Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu’on ne peut pas se permettre de refuser de l’aide supplémentaire. Je sais que tu ne veux jamais qu’on engage quelqu’un de nouveau le samedi, mais on n’a pas le choix. C’est ça, ou on va tous virer fous ce soir!

Je n’arrivais pas à croire qu’il ait fait ça sans m’en parler. C’était une décision très importante et il l’avait prise tout seul. C’était moi en général qui décidait des embauches de la cuisine. Pourquoi s’en était-il mêlé tout à coup? Je me mis, instinctivement, à gueuler dessus.

\- TU SAIS TRÈS BIEN POURQUOI ON N’ENGAGE JAMAIS LE SAMEDI! ÇA ROULE TROP, ON PEUT PAS SURVEILLER LE NOUVEAU ET LUI IL FAIT DES GAFFES ET ÇA EMPIRE LES CHOSES! QU’EST-CE QUI EST PLUS RETARDANT? LE FAIT QU’ON NE SOIT PAS ASSEZ OU LE FAIT QU’UN NOUVEAU GÂCHE LA SAUCE CARBONARA ET QU’ON DOIVE LA RECOMMENCER…

Je ne sus pas trop le reste de mon discours puisque j’étais trop aveuglé par ma colère. Yasu me regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des 50¥ et s’était acculé au mur qui était derrière lui. Nous étions dans un corridor, donc il n’avait pas vraiment de place pour la fuite. Après je ne sais plus combien de temps d’engueulade, je dus reprendre mon souffle. Je repris conscience par le fait même de ce qui se passait autour de moi. Ceux qui étaient déjà arrivé au restaurant avaient tous, soit passé la tête par l’entrebâillement de la porte de la cuisine, soit était apparus au bout du corridor donnant sur la salle à manger. Tous me regardaient avec de l’effroi dans les yeux. Lorsqu’ils virent que je les regardais, tous se sauvèrent comme des blattes à la lumière, se souvenant tout à coup qu’ils avaient du travail. Yasu quant à lui me regardait toujours, le dos collé au mur. Ses yeux étaient toujours ouverts très grands et me fixaient. Je vis mon visage déformé par la colère dans ses yeux, ce qui me calma aussitôt. Je faisais réellement peur, je devais me calmer. Je n’aimais pas gueuler sur Yasuda-kun. Il était quelqu’un que j’appréciais et je n’avais pas envie qu’il parte à cause de ma mauvaise humeur. Je pris donc un grand respire que je soufflai tranquillement par le nez. Je passai ensuite ma main sur mon visage et repris la parole, mais cette fois, le plus doucement possible pour montrer à Yasu que je voulais faire la paix.

\- Bon. Maintenant que la gaffe est faite et que tu as pris sur toi d’engager quelqu’un aussi bien faire avec.

Je poussai un soupir de découragement. Je savais que ça allait être une mauvaise journée. Je pointai alors un doigt sur mon collègue et lui dis dans le blanc des yeux.

\- Si jamais il fait une gaffe irréparable et qu’il nous gâche le souper, je te jure, je ne sais pas ce qu’il va arriver, mais c’est toi qui en auras l’entière responsabilité. Es-tu prêt à assumer les conséquences?

Yasu me regarda soudainement avec plein d’assurance et me dis :

\- Oui! J’ai une entière confiance en mon ami. Tu vas voir, il ne nous embêtera pas et sera d’une grande aide. Je prends la responsabilité de ses actes.  
\- D’accord, soufflai-je, peu convaincu.

J’espérai du fond du cœur que Yasu avait raison et que le nouveau ne nous nuirait pas. De plus, je ne voulais pas avoir à crier sur Yasu encore.

\- Bon, alors tu me le présentes ce nouveau? Lui demandai-je finalement, résigné.

Il n’en fallu pas plus pour que le sourire de Yasu revienne à la surface. Il était vraiment un gars avec une infaillible joie de vivre. Il se retourna alors vers le bout du corridor qui menait à la salle à manger et son sourire s’agrandit encore. J’haussai un sourcil et suivis son regard. Au bout du corridor, se tenant droit comme un piquet dans le contre-jour se tenait un jeune homme. Il était habillé avec les vêtements d’un apprenti de la cuisine et regardait dans notre direction. Je ne pouvais pas voir ses traits à cause du soleil derrière lui, mais je savais que je ne le connaissais pas. Aucun des apprentis n’étaient aussi grand et bâti. J’en déduisis aussitôt qu’il devait être justement la source de mes malheurs du moment. Yasu lui fit signe d’approcher. Le jeune homme sembla hésiter un peu, mais avança finalement d’un pas décidé vers nous. Il avait parcouru la moitié du corridor avant que je ne puisse finalement voir ses traits et de quoi il avait l’air. C’est là que je sentis un frisson me parcourir l’échine. Mais ce mec avec une gueule d’enfer. À faire rêver n’importe qui! Il arriva enfin près de Yasu qui s’empressa de me présenter le nouveau.

\- Alors voici mon ami Ohkura Tadayoshi. Ohkura je te présente notre chef principal, Nishikido-san.

Ledit Ohkura s’inclina profondément devant moi.

\- Je suis enchanté de rencontrer un chef tel que vous, senpai. Je me ferai petit et j’aiderai de mon mieux. J’espère en apprendre le plus possible en travaillant à vos côtés.

Je le regardais toujours sans dire un mot. Il s’était relevé et me regardait avec un air qui semblait être presque de la vénération. Cet homme semblait vraiment être impressionné, pas par ma colère de tout à l’heure, mais bien pour ma réputation de cuisinier. Mon ego n’en avait pas besoin, mais ça lui fit plaisir. C’était certain que j’avais bonne réputation, mais je ne croyais pas que quelqu’un puisse vouloir un jour apprendre à mes côtés. Son attitude me fit penser à moi, à mes débuts dans ce restaurant quand j’avais justement voulu travailler avec le meilleur. Je me surpris à lui répondre en souriant, malgré le fait que je voulais me montrer désagréable avec lui puisqu’il faisait mon malheur en cette journée.

\- J’espère que tu as déjà travaillé dans un restaurant et que tu sais à quoi t’attendre, parce que tu vas voir, ici, ça roule le samedi! On n’a pas le temps de faire jasette!

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et je m’éloignai pour vaquer à mes occupations. Avec toute cette histoire, j’étais en retard sur mon horaire. Je voulais aussi m’éloigner de lui au plus vite, voyant qu’il me faisait un peu trop d’effet. Je n’étais pas ici pour flirter, ma foi du bon dieu, j’étais ici pour travailler! Peu importe comment le nouveau avait une mâchoire carrée sacrément sexy et des épaules larges qui ne demandaient qu’à être empoignées fermement. Je secouai la tête, tandis que j’entrais dans la cuisine. Je devais garder le focus. Je me dis qu’il était grand temps que j’aille faire les bars pour tirer un coup, j’étais en manque c’était certain si j’en étais au point de fantasmer sur des nouveaux collègues. Je mis alors mon tablier et mon chapeau et je me mis au travail.


	2. Chapter 2

La soirée allait bon train. Tout le monde était à son poste et travaillait du mieux qu’il le pouvait à une vitesse phénoménale. C’était une soirée de fou comme ça faisait longtemps qu’on en avait connu. À dire que tout Tokyo c’était donné le mot pour venir au restaurant cette soirée. De plus, je devais souvent m’absenter de la cuisine pour aller parler avec des invités importants dans la salle à manger. Bien sûr, c’était toujours pour recevoir des éloges, ce qui était plaisant, mais pendant ce temps je devais laisser la cuisine et à toutes les fois ça me stressait. D’ailleurs, j’étais mieux dans mon environnement, derrière les coulisses qu’en avant scène. Je préférais toujours jouer dans l’ombre. Ça avait été une source de problème quand j’étais devenu chef principal. Je ne voulais rien savoir d’aller dans la salle à manger, mais le grand boss m’avait clairement fait savoir que j’avais intérêt à y aller sans rouspéter si je voulais garder ma place. Alors c’est ce que je faisais! Mais c’était vraiment la partie de mon travail que j’aimais le moins.

Je revenais encore une fois de la salle à manger après être allé parler avec un représentant d’un pays quelconque dont je ne me souviens déjà plus le nom que je vis plusieurs personnes de la cuisine attroupé autour de la grosse casserole qui servait à préparer la sauce bolognaise. Lorsque je mis le pied dans la cuisine, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi et firent comme si de rien n’était et ils retournèrent tous à leur poste. Je trouvai immédiatement qu’il y avait quelque chose de louche. J’interpellai alors Yasu qui se trouvait parmi la troupe quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe?

Yasu me regarda d’un air interloqué et me dit :

\- Rien?! Qu’est-ce qu’il est supposé avoir?  
\- Ben, vous faisiez quoi tous autour de la sauce bolognaise? Il y a un problème?  
\- Non…rien du tout…On faisait simplement regarder s’il y avait assez de carottes dedans, puisque la dernière fois tu trouvais qu’il y en avait pas assez.  
\- Ok, répondis-je toujours pas satisfait de sa réponse.

Je m’approchai doucement de la casserole. Je sentis le regard de Yasu sur ma nuque ainsi que ceux de quelques personnes qui se trouvaient aux alentours. Je me penchai au dessus de la bassine et regardai le contenu. Non. Il ne semblait avoir rien de particulier avec la sauce. J’empoignai la grande spatule et me mis à la mélanger doucement pour voir la texture et le « nombre de carottes ». Il ne semblait pas avoir de problème. J’avais presque peur d’y trouver un bras tellement tout le monde semblait inquiet. Je me retournai alors, lâchant la grande spatule et parti à la recherche d’une cuillère. À l’œil elle semblait parfaite, mais au goût serait-elle correcte? Je cherchais aux alentours une cuillère que j’entendis l’un de mes chefs subalternes me crier de l’autre côté de la cuisine.

\- Nishikido-san, j’aurais besoin de votre main experte pour terminer cette assiette. J’ai beaucoup de difficulté à faire les rosettes de pommes de terre comme vous le faites.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Combien de fois lui avais-je montré. Ce n’était pourtant pas si compliqué! Je lui répondis en criant dans la cuisine :

\- Nabe! Tu n’es qu’un incompétent de tes dix doigts! Je te l’ai montré cent fois au moins! Quand est-ce que ça va te rentrer dans ta petite tête de linotte! J’arrive! Mais c’est toi qui vas le faire et je vais te regarder. Il y a toujours bien des limites à avoir tout cru dans le bec. Va falloir que tu apprennes un jour!

Je continuai ma litanie tout au long de mon parcours pour me rendre jusqu’à cet imbécile ce qui me fit oublier la sauce dont je m’apprêtais à essayer de percer le mystère. Ça m’empêcha par le fait même de remarquer que plusieurs avaient poussé un soupir de soulagement.

Après avoir terminé avec ce satané Nabe qui finalement était tout à fait capable de faire la rosette par lui-même, je me redirigeai vers le fond de la cuisine, cherchant ce que j’y faisait quelques instants auparavant. Ne me rappelant pas, je décidai de faire un tour et de m’assurer que tout le monde se débrouillait bien. J’aimais m’assurer que tout le monde allait bien et garder les cuisiniers près de moi de cette façon. Oui j’étais dur avec eux parfois, mais je voulais quand même qu’ils se rendent compte que j’étais humain et bon avec eux. Je faisait donc le tour de chacun, prodiguant des conseils par ci par là et donnant des encouragements. Quand je fus arrivé derrière le nouveau dont j’avais déjà oublié le nom, mais pas ses belles fesses, je regardai ce qu’il faisait. Il s’affairait à couper des fruits pour les desserts. Il les coupait d’une main experte et faisait des fleurs, des étoiles et toutes sortes de motifs avec les différents fruits. Il avait d’ailleurs fait de très jolies fleurs de cerisiers avec des morceaux de melon. Je trouvais qu’il avait un talent particulier. Je le regardai quelques minutes s’affairer. En fait, j’observais surtout ses mains. Longues, fines, mais viriles à la fois. Il avait de si belles mains. Des idées pas tout à fait saines se bousculaient dans ma tête : ses mains, ses fesses, sa mâchoire, ses épaules. Je secouai la tête encore une fois pour chasser ses images qui m’assaillaient. C’est à ce moment qu’il remarqua ma présence par-dessus son épaule. Il se détourna et me fit un petit sourire gêné. C’était moi ou il rougissait? Je me repris juste à temps et réussis à effacer le sourire un peu pervers, que j’avais sur le coin des lèvres. Je lui lançai tout en m’éloignant :

\- Beau travail.

Est-ce que je venais de lui dire beau travail?! Ehh merde! Depuis quand j’étais devenu sympathique avec les nouveaux! Ça y ait, je lui avais fait un compliment. Je m’attendais à une gaffe de sa part dans l’heure qui suivait, c’en était assuré! À toutes les fois où j’avais essayé d’être sympathique avec un nouveau ça avait fini en catastrophe. Je m’éloignai de lui le plus rapidement possible en essayant d’ignorer le regard des autres qui n’en revenaient pas de mon attitude envers le novice. Je les comprenais de me regarder étrangement : même moi je ne me comprenais pas.

Après environ quarante-cinq minutes, une des serveuses vint me voir pour me dire que notre plus riche et plus assidu client, Johnny-san, voulait me voir. J’avais l’habitude qu’il me demande à sa table, puisqu’il était vraiment un très bon client et qu’il était extrêmement riche. J’avais d’ailleurs déjà entendu qu’il avait voulu acheter le restaurant du propriétaire actuel, mais que celui-ci avait refusé catégoriquement. Le restaurant était beaucoup trop une vache à lait pour lui pour qu’il le vende. Par contre, cette fois, la serveuse me disait qu’il avait l’air préoccupé par rapport à son plat. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Johnny-san venait à tous les samedi et prenait toujours le même plat et il était satisfait à chaque fois. Je prenais moi-même en charge la préparation de celui-ci pour m’assurer de sa qualité. C’est donc avec appréhension que je quittai le confort de ma cuisine pour me rendre au devant de notre client le plus puissant. Rendu à sa table, je m’aperçu qu’il était penché sur son plat et faisait une moue étrange. Je m’inclinai respectueusement devant lui et lui demandai :

\- Bonsoir Johnny-san. Comment allez-vous ce soir?  
\- Bien, bien, me répondit-il, sans lever les yeux de son assiette.

Il semblait vraiment préoccupé par quelque chose, mais je n’arrivais pas à déterminer quoi. Il ne me laissa par contre pas me poser plus de question, il leva finalement la tête vers moi avec des yeux qui semblait me scruter jusqu’au plus profond de mon être et me demanda :

\- Bon, alors vous allez me le dire c’est quoi votre secret?

J’haussai les sourcils. Mais de quoi diable voulait-il parler? M’avait-il vu avec un homme? Je me secouai intérieurement : pourquoi Johnny-san aborderait ce sujet avec moi, à ce moment particulier, en plein restaurant. Ça n’avait aucun sens. Je fouillai dans tous les recoins de mon cerveau pour essayer de comprendre de quoi il voulait parler, mais rien ne me venait. Je dus donc lui demander des explications.

\- Pardon monsieur, mais je ne comprends pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler.

Il parut vraiment surpris et me répondit :

\- Ahh jeune homme, vous ne réussirez pas à me berner! J’en ai vu d’autres vous savez! Je sais de quoi je parle! Allez! Dites-le moi! Qu’est-ce que vous avez fait?

Cette fois j’étais vraiment feinté. Est-ce que Johnny-san était devenu sénile? Il n’était plus tout jeune. Peut-être était-il entrain de fabuler? Comment j’allais faire pour m’en sortir?! Je tentai une approche :

\- Est-ce que vous parler de quelque chose de nouveau qui n’était pas là la dernière fois que vous êtes venu?

J’avais dit ça dans l’espoir qu’il parle des nouvelles nappes que nous avions reçues cette semaine. Il sembla que j’avais raison, puisqu’il réagit fortement. Mais malgré ce que je croyais, ce n’était pas des nappes dont il parlait.

\- Sacre bleu, Nishikido-san! Vous voulez vraiment jouer au plus fin avec moi! Bien sûr que je parle de quelque chose de nouveau! Vous pensiez que je ne m’apercevrais pas que le goût est différent! Je prends ce plat TOUTES les semaines! Je sais ce que ça goûte! Surtout que je viens ici parce que ce sont les meilleures! Mais là je dois dire que je suis surpris…TRÈS surpris! Allez! Dites-moi quel est votre secret? Vous avez voulu me faire une surprise c’est ça?

Cette fois mon cerveau allait à vitesse grand V. Est-ce qu’il avait dit que le goût était différent? Pourquoi le goût serait différent?! Des pâtes sauce bolognaise restaient toujours des pâtes sauce bolognaise. À moins que l’on ne fasse des changements à la sauce…je m’arrêtai de penser à cette réflexion. La sauce bolognaise, la sauce bolognaise, la sauce bolognaise. Mon cerveau tiqua. LA SAUCE BOLOGNAISE! PUTAIN! Qu’est-ce que c’est mecs avaient fait à la sauce bolognaise! Mon cœur s’arrêta tout à coup de battre. Je voyais déjà mon renvoi, ma déchéance, ma vie fichue, être obligé de travailler dans une soupe populaire pour les démunis du quartier. La sauce bolognaise goûtait différent et notre plus important client s’en était aperçu. Je devais vraiment être livide en ce moment. En fait, c’est comme ça que je me sentais. J’avais l’impression que toute la vie avait quitté mon visage et qu’il n’y restait plus que les os et la peau. Par chance, Johnny-san était occupé à prendre une autre bouchée de son spaghetti et le goûtait avec soin. Il semblait essayer de deviner quel était l’ingrédient secret. Mon cerveau tiqua une seconde fois : il avait pris une autre bouchée? Est-ce que ça signifiait qu’il aimait le nouveau goût? Je le regardai avec attention. Oui, il semblait apprécier le goût. Il avait les yeux fermés et semblait mâchouiller avec délectation les pâtes. Je tentai une seconde approche en esquissant un sourire qui se voulait taquin :  
\- Vous m’avez donc percé à jour, dis-je lentement afin de faire semblant d’avoir perdu mon défi.

Il semblait que je devais être bon acteur puisque Johnny-san tomba dans mon panneau.

\- Ahhh je savais que vous vouliez me mettre au défi!! Vous pensiez que je n’allais pas le découvrir! C’est mal me connaître jeune homme!

J’avais, sans le vouloir, touché un point sensible de notre fidèle client. Il semblait tout excité d’avoir découvert que la recette de la sauce était différente. J’avais l’impression d’avoir un enfant devant moi tant il était content. S’il avait pu, il aurait sûrement sautillé sur place. Je réprimai un sourire en le voyant. Par contre, quelque chose me tracassait. Est-ce qu’il avait aimé ou était-il seulement excité d’avoir percé à jour le mystère? Telle était la question. Je décidai d’aller droit au but.

\- Ce que j’aimerais savoir maintenant, c’est est-ce que notre plus fervent amateur de pâtes sauce bolognaise a apprécié la nouvelle recette?

Je me doutais qu’en le flattant dans le bon sens du poil je réussirais à le faire parler.

\- Ahhhh voilà la question qui tue mon cher Nishikido-san! Me répondit-il avec un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

Johnny-san avait vraiment l’air de se foutre de ma gueule à ce moment. Il ne semblait pas tout à fait dispo à me dire si oui ou non il avait apprécié. La tension dans mon corps commençait à grimper. Déjà que j’étais en colère contre les gars de la cuisine, s’il fallait qu’en plus je me fasse niaiser par un client, s’en était trop! Mais je devais absolument garder mon sang froid. Je ne devais en aucun cas engueuler un client. Surtout Johnny-san! Je m’intimai donc au calme et lui fit mon plus beau sourire. La psychologie inverse serait mon amie dans ce cas.

\- Si vous n’êtes pas disposé à me dire votre opinion ce n’est pas très grave. C’était un essai que je faisais pour ce soir. De toute façon, dès demain, la sauce bolognaise retrouvera son goût d’antan.

Sur ces paroles je me courbai en une petite révérence et ajoutai :

\- Je vous laisse maintenant à votre repas, j’ai des casseroles qui m’attendent. Je vous souhaite une belle soirée Johnny-san. Au plaisir de se revoir bientôt.

J’eus à peine le temps de tourner les talons que le vieil homme m’attrapa le poignet. Je me retournai vers lui, interloqué. Ses yeux exprimaient un sérieux incroyable.

\- Nishikido-san, vous irez loin dans la vie. Si vous continuez d’innover de la sorte, je vous jure que vous irez loin. Et lorsque vous serez prêt à y aller, je serai derrière vous. Continuez de me surprendre de cette façon et je vous surprendrai moi aussi.

Il lâcha mon bras, empoigna sa coupe de vin et la leva en mon honneur avant de prendre une gorgée. Je lui fis un petit signe de la tête et me retournai vivement pour me dirigeai vers la cuisine. J’avançais d’un pas décidé. Mes sentiments se bousculaient dans ma tête. Celui qui était par contre le plus présent était la curiosité. Je n’avais qu’un but en ce moment : goûter cette foutue sauce afin de savoir ce qu’il y avait dedans pour que Johnny-san m’en parle de cette manière! Qu’est-ce qu’il avait voulu dire par « Je serai derrière vous. Continuez de me surprendre de cette façon et je vous surprendrai moi aussi.»? J’y penserais plus tard, pour l’instant je devais élucider le mystère de la sauce.

J’arrivai enfin à la porte de la cuisine. Par chance que celle-ci s’ouvrait dans le bon sens, sinon je l’aurais défoncé. J’entrai à la vitesse de l’éclair dans la cuisine et allai jusqu’à la casserole de la sauce bolognaise sous les regards inquiets de tous ceux qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Cette fois-ci il aurait beau tomber une bombe, rien ne m’empêcherait de goûter à cette sauce! S’il y en avait un qui se mettait sur mon chemin, il saurait de quel bois je me chauffe! J’empoignai la première cuillère qui me tomba sous la main, l’essuyai sur mon tablier et la plongeai dans la sauce. J’apportai alors la sauce à ma bouche et fermai les yeux pour mieux goûter celle-ci et me soustraire au regard horrifié que me lançait maintenant Yasu de l’autre côté de la bassine. Voilà! Enfin, je savais! Je mis le doigt exactement dessus. Je le savais puisque j’avais déjà fait le test dans le passé et avait tenté d’instaurer cette recette dans le restaurant. C’était de loin la meilleure recette de sauce bolognaise, mais elle avait été refusée à cause de son prix trop élevée à réaliser. Ce que je me demandais maintenant c’était pour quelle raison le romarin avait été remplacé par du bacon. Personne ici ne savait que cette recette avait déjà été essayée puisque c’était moi qui en avait eu l’idée et qui en avait parlé avec le propriétaire. Pourquoi diable la sauce de ce soir avait du bacon et non du romarin? Je rouvris les yeux et tombai sur Yasu qui me regardait toujours horrifié. J’ouvris la bouche et dis seulement :

\- Pourquoi?

Yasu s’empressa de répondre.

\- Je peux tout t’expliquer!  
\- Oui, c’est ce que je m’attends de toi.

Yasu avala sa salive un peu de travers en réaction à mon ton plus que sec et mauvais. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres comme si sa bouche manquait cruellement de salive tout à coup et me répondit, la tête baissée :

\- En fait, on a manqué de romarin et…  
\- Et vous avez décidé de le remplacer par du bacon…

Yasu leva la tête vers moi. Il semblait plus que surpris que j’aie deviné l’ingrédient du premier coup. Il me prenait vraiment pour quelqu’un au-dessus de ses affaires! Il pensait que j’étais devenu le plus jeune chef de la ville sur un coup de dé ou quoi?

À ce moment j’étais si emmêlé dans mes émotions que je ne savais plus quoi faire. La colère était présente. Bien sûr, puisque j’étais vraiment très fâché qu’ils aient pris la décision de remplacer une épice dans la sauce bolognaise sans m’en parler et sans me le dire. J’avais l’air de quoi moi maintenant ! J’avais l’air d’une pauvre cloche qui ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans sa propre cuisine! Ensuite venait la joie. Oui la joie, parce que l’un des plus influents clients de notre établissement avait goûté cette sauce et en parlerait sûrement au propriétaire. De cette façon, sûrement que celui n’aurait pas le choix de dire oui à la version que je lui avais proposé il y avait quelques mois. Ensuite venait l’envie. J’étais envieux de ne pas avoir pensé avant de faire goûter cette version de la sauce bolognaise à notre meilleur client. Avec tout ce bousculement d’émotions j’avais vraiment envi de tout casser autour de moi et surtout, de gueuler sur quelqu’un. Mais on aurait dit que toutes les émotions faisaient en sorte que je n’en avais pas la force. Je me contentai donc de dire ces paroles en murmurant presque :

\- Johnny-san a goûté à la sauce. Une sauce différente de celle qu’il goûte depuis plus deux ans à toutes les semaines dans notre restaurant. De quoi vous pensez que j’ai eu l’air quand il m’a demandé qu’est-ce que j’avais changé dans la recette. Est-ce que vous pouvez juste un instant vous mettre à ma place? Je ne suis pas au courant que la recette a changé et Johnny-san me demande ce que j’ai fait à la sauce bolognaise. Vous ne trouvez pas qu’il me manque une information pour comprendre complètement la situation? Il a fallu que je me débrouille du mieux que je pus pour réussir à comprendre. J’ai bien failli perdre la face devant notre plus important client. Vous rendez-vous compte…

Je laissai ma phrase en suspend. Je savais que même si je n’avais pas crié, tout le monde avait entendu mes paroles et en était autant plus bouleversé. Quand je criais, c’était normal, ça faisait partie du quotidien. Maintenant que j’avais gardé mon calme devant la situation, tout le monde était totalement stupéfait et inquiet. Ils comprenaient la gravité de la situation. Un chef cuisinier qui n’est pas au courant de ce qui sort de sa cuisine est un chef cuisinier qui a perdu la poigne de sa cuisine. Un chef cuisinier qui a perdu la poigne de sa cuisine n’est plus rien, il n’a plus son autorité et il est rapidement remplacé.

Je fermai les yeux, le temps de faire comprendre à tout le monde que ce n’était pas la meilleure idée au monde de ne m’avoir rien dit. Je devais par contre être franc avec eux. J’ajoutai donc d’une voix un peu plus forte :

\- Compte-toi chanceux Yasu, Johnny-san n’a pas détesté! S’il avait été mécontent je ne donnais pas cher de ta peau et de la mienne.

Je me retournai pour aller à mon poste que j’entendis Yasu se gratter la gorge. Je m’arrêtai et tournai la tête vers mon collègue. Je lui dis :

\- Tu as quelque chose à ajouter?

Il semblait tout à coup regretter son intervention. Je penchai la tête légèrement sur le côté pour l’inciter à dire ce qu’il avait à dire. Il se lança donc.

\- C’est…c’est seulement que je voulais rectifier quelque chose…si ça avait été un désastre, j’aurais assumé les conséquences tel que tu me l’avais dit. Mais étant donné que ça ce n’est pas trop mal passé, je suis obligé de te dire que ce n’était pas mon idée de mettre du bacon dans la sauce pour remplacer le romarin…

Je fronçai les sourcils. Il ni avait que Yasu qui avait assez d’expérience dans cette cuisine pour prendre une décision de la sorte et savoir que ce ne serait pas un désastre. C’était pourquoi l’idée s’était imposée d’elle-même que c’était Yasu qui avait pris l’initiative de faire une chose pareille. Je le regardais maintenant avec insistance. Qui avait eu cette idée? Ce ne serait pas par hasard….?? Non c’était impossible…Yasu dit finalement la réponse à laquelle j’avais pensé.

\- C’est Ohkura qui a eu l’idée.

Mon corps s’arrêta de vivre quelques instants. Le nouveau? Comment ce mec avait-il eu l’idée de mettre du bacon dans la sauce? Moi-même j’avais eu l’idée en faisant des recherches très poussées sur le sujet lorsque j’avais voulu devenir chef principal. Dans ce temps là, j’essayais d’en apprendre le plus possible pour réussir à surpasser le chef qu’il y avait en place dans le restaurant. Je me retournai vers le principal intéressé qui me regardait avec un air inquiet sur le visage. Il ne semblait pas avoir peur que je lui cris dessus parce qu’il se tenait droit devant moi. Il semblait inquiet ou plutôt non, il semblait curieux. Oui c’était de la curiosité que je lisais sur son visage. Je lisais la même émotion en lui que j’avais eu précédemment avec Johnny-san afin de savoir si oui ou non il avait aimé la sauce. Ohhh non! Je n’allais sûrement pas assouvir son besoin de savoir. Il m’avait volé mon triomphe alors il n’était pas question que je lui donne ce plaisir. Je le regardai donc d’un air un peu sadique et répondit :

\- Je me fiche bien de savoir qui a eu l’idée! L’important c’est qu’il ni a pas eu trop de dégâts avec vos conneries. Dès que les serveurs nous confirment que tout le monde a fini de commander et qu’il ni a plus personne qui prend de la sauce bolognaise, on la jette! On ne peut pas se permettre d’avoir une sauce différente d’un soir à l’autre!

Je fini ma phrase avec dans les yeux un air de défi qui était destiné au nouveau. Qu’il essaie encore une fois de me voler mes idées et je lui éclate la tête avec le maillet qui sert à attendrir la viande. Toute curiosité quitta enfin son visage pour laissé place à de la tristesse. Il semblait profondément blessé par mon attitude. Tout à coup, sans avertissement, je ressentis du regret. Tout d’un coup, tout ce que j’aurais voulu, c’est effacer cette tristesse sur son visage et le voir sourire à nouveau. Je ressentis une grande détresse. Qu’est-ce qui me prenait? Depuis quand j’avais des regrets à engueuler un nouveau et à lui rendre la vie exécrable?! Ce mec avait décidément trop d’effet sur moi. J’allais vraiment devoir trouver une solution pour abaisser ma libido. Je détournai finalement les yeux de ce visage qui faisait ressortir tous mes remords d’avoir été méchant et je retournai à mes occupations. Je savais que ce serait une mauvaise journée et elle était loin d’être terminée.

La soirée continuait d’avancer. La fatigue commençait à se faire de plus en plus sentir dans la cuisine. Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce. Un peu à cause de la fatigue de tout le monde, mais surtout à cause de mon attitude et de ce qui s’était passé précédemment. Pour une fois, je pense que tout le monde se sentait un peu coupable. Les gars savaient que j’étais parfois dur, mais que j’étais tout de même un bon chef. Si je me faisais renvoyer ils savaient qu’ils pouvaient tomber sur pire que moi. C’est pourquoi la culpabilité se faisait sentir dans la cuisine. Personne n’osait d’ailleurs venir me parler. Cette fois, pas à cause de la culpabilité, mais bien dû au fait que j’étais dans une humeur massacrante. J’explosais à toutes les fois que quelqu’un me parlait et l’engueulais pour aucune raison valable. J’étais conscient que je n’étais pas du monde, mais en même temps, j’étais incapable de me contrôler. Trop en maudit contre tout le monde et contre le nouveau surtout. Ce sacré Ohkura. L’altercation avait eu ça de bon, maintenant je me souvenais de son nom. Mais, de toute façon, c’était inutile puisque après ce soir, je ne voulais plus jamais le revoir dans ma cuisine. Il me troublait trop et en plus il semblait vouloir me voler mes idées. Pas que j’avais peur pour ma place, mais je voulais écarter toute rivalité. J’étais bien en tant que chef principal et je ne voulais en aucun cas redescendre dans l’échelle. Aussi bien le foutre à la porte avant qu’il ne m’apporte plus de problème. De toute façon ce n’était pas le foutre à la porte puisqu’il ne faisait pas partie du staff officiellement.

Je ruminais mes sombres pensées depuis un certain temps que j’entendis, venant de l’autre bout de la cuisine, un cri d’effroi et un bruit d’ustensile qu’on échappe par terre. J’étais hors de moi! Qui avait bien pu crier de la sorte! Le cri avait été si fort que j’étais certain que les clients assis près de la cuisine avait du l’entendre. Je ne pris même pas la peine de lever la tête de ce que je faisais mais je me permis un commentaire afin de faire comprendre que je ne tolérais pas des cris pareil dans ma cuisine.

\- Mais putain! C’est qui le con qui cri comme si on égorgeait un cochon vivant dans la cuisine! Si vous échappez des trucs, faites-le en silence bon sens! Les clients n’ont pas besoin de le savoir bordel!

Comme seul réponse j’entendis quelqu’un dire avec panique :

\- Yasu! Es-tu correct?!

Mon cœur ne fit qu’un tour. Il ne m’en fallu pas plus pour lâcher tout ce que je faisais et me précipitai vers le poste de Yasu. Si c’était lui qui avait crié de la sorte, il devait être arrivé quelque chose de grave. J’avais déjà vu mon collègue échappé un grand chaudron de sauce et ne pas crier malgré le désespoir qu’il avait eu à ce moment. Arrivé près du poste de travail de mon ami, je vis quelques un des cuistots attroupés autour de lui. Je dus donc me frayer un chemin à coups de coude pour arriver jusqu’à lui. Lorsque je fus près de Yasuda-kun, je vis enfin l’ampleur du désastre. Ce que je vis me donna un frisson d’aversion qui parcoura mon échine. Ce qui me sauta aux yeux en premier fut le sang. En quantité. Je voyais bien que celui qui ruisselait sur la planche à découper de Yasu n’était pas le sang de la viande de bœuf qu’il était entrain de couper. Il y en avait beaucoup trop et il était aussi extrêmement rouge par rapport à celui des bovidés. Mes yeux finirent par se porter sur mon ami. Lorsqu’il se tourna vers moi, je vis ses yeux me regarder d’un air navré. Pauvre Yasu, il ni avait que lui qui pouvait se blesser et être désolé pour les autres. Malgré son petit sourire en coin qu’il me faisait, je savais qu’il n’allait pas bien : son visage avait perdu toute couleur. Ensuite, mes yeux glissèrent jusqu’à ses mains. Ma respiration se bloqua instinctivement devant le spectacle. Yasu tenait, de sa main gauche, le poignet de sa main droite et semblait le serrer très fort comme pour essayer d’arrêter le flot de sang qui coulait toujours de…en fait, je ne pouvais voir exactement d’où sortait le sang tellement il y en avait. Sa main était recouverte en entier et l’hémoglobine continuait toujours de couler le long de son poignet et semblait s’attaquer maintenant à son autre main qui s’accrochait désespérément à son poignet. Il ne me fallu qu’une fraction de seconde pour réagir. J’empoignai la première serviette propre que je vis et attrapai les deux mains de Yasu qui semblaient ne pas vouloir se séparer. Je demandai à mon ami d’une voix calme et qui se voulait rassurante:

\- Où tu t’es coupé?  
\- À la main…me répondit Yasu en regardant celles-ci fixement, comme perdu.

Nahh?! Sérieux! Je n’aurais jamais deviné! Il devait être en état de choc pour me répondre une chose si inutile en information. Voyant que je ne pourrais en tirer grand-chose, je me mis à explorer moi-même ladite main. Je commençai par essuyer le sang qui coulait un peu partout jusqu’à essayer de remonter à sa source. C’est là que je vis finalement l’origine, la plaie, le canyon. Il ne s’était pas manqué. Lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur l’énorme entaille qu’il s’était fait à l’index, je sentis mes poils se dresser d’eux-mêmes sur ma nuque. Je n’étais pas de faible constitution face au sang en général, mais c’était tout de même la plaie la plus ouverte et profonde qu’il m’avait été donné de voir. J’avais l’impression que son index avait été coupé de moitié sur sa largeur. Je pouvais clairement voir l’os de son doigt saillir à l’air libre. Je devais réagir rapidement avant qu’il ne perde tout son sang par ce robinet ouvert. Quand mes yeux se posèrent sur son visage à nouveau, je vis qu’il avait encore blanchi et que ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus vitreux. Je devais l’asseoir au plus vite et lui soustraire la plaie de sous ses yeux. De toute façon je devais la refermer le plus prestement possible pour tenter d’arrêter le sang. Je criai donc à celui qui se trouvait le plus près de moi, c'est-à-dire Ohkura, d’aller me chercher une chaise ainsi que la trousse de premiers soins et une serviette propre. Je n’avais même pas terminé ma phrase qu’il était déjà entrain de dire à un autre d’apporter la chaise la plus proche et qu’il se ruait sur la trousse de premiers soins qui se trouvait non loin de là.

Dès que le cuistot arriva avec la chaise je lui demandai de la mettre un peu plus loin de la scène de crime et de la tournai dos à celle-ci afin que Yasuda-kun ne voit plus l’ampleur du désastre. Je l’assis donc sur la chaise. Je m’accroupi à côté de lui et je vis apparaître près de moi une trousse de premier soin ouverte. Je levai les yeux et vit Ohkura qui me regardait d’un air décidé. Il me fixait dans les yeux évitant de regarder ailleurs. Je voyais bien qu’il essayait de se soustraire au sang qu’il y avait encore beaucoup sur la main de Yasu. Sûrement que la vue du raisiné le rendait mal à l’aise. Je pris la serviette propre qu’il me tendait et fit exprès de lui mettre l’autre souillée dans les mains. Son visage devenu encore plus livide si cela se pouvait et je retins de justesse un fou rire qui voulu sortir de ma bouche. Malgré la situation que je lui faisais subir, il ne broncha pas, il resta là, debout, à me tendre la trousse de premier soin, serrant les lèvres. J’espérais qu’il ne soit pas malade. Ça empirerait les choses! J’essuyai donc le gros du sang qu’il y avait encore sur les mains de Yasu avec la nouvelle serviette que Ohkura m’avait apportée. Je pouvais maintenant voir encore mieux la plaie béante. Je ne devais pas penser au fait que je voyais l’os parce que ça me faisait frissonner de dégoût. J’empoignai alors les gazes qu’il y avait dans la trousse et les mis sur la plaie. Yasu grimaça, mais ce n’était pas le temps de faire le coquet. Je tenais d’une main les gazes et j’entrepris de dérouler le bandage pour réussir à l’enrouler autour du doigt de mon ami. Je devais le mettre assez serré pour empêcher le sang de couler et permettre à la plaie de rester le plus en place possible afin qu’elle ne s’empire pas pendant le chemin jusqu’à l’hôpital. Je m’affairais à faire tenir le pansement que je dis à Ohkura sans lever les yeux :

\- Trouve quelqu’un du staff qui va pouvoir aller porter Yasu à l’hôpital. Pas question que se soit quelqu’un de la cuisine. Trouve un serveur ou une hôtesse. Déjà avec une personne en moins, ça va être difficile de finir la soirée!  
\- J’y vais!

Il semblait content d’avoir quelque chose à faire pour s’éloigner du sang et du bobo. Je le vis courir hors de la cuisine et espérai qu’il n’allait pas arriver en panique dans la salle à manger pour ne pas alerter les clients. Je me retournai vers Yasu qui regardait toujours son doigt qui ressemblait maintenant à une catin. Je mis ma main sur son épaule ce qui le fit sursauter. Je lui tentai de le rassurer :

\- Yasu, ça va aller d’accord. Je vais envoyer quelqu’un à l’hôpital avec toi. J’irais bien moi-même, mais je dois rester ici tu comprends. Je ne peux pas les laisser tout seul dans la cuisine, ils vont tous paniquer.

J’accompagnai mes paroles d’un sourire sincère en espérant qu’il aille mieux.

\- Merci Ryo-chan.

Ahh merde, il m’avait appelé Ryo-chan. J’espérai que personne n’avait entendu. Yasu était le seul qui savait mon surnom dans la cuisine. Puisqu’on était ami, il se permettait de m’appeler comme ça quand on était en privé, mais jamais au travail. Il devait être encore trop sous le choc pour se rendre compte. Si quelqu’un en venait à savoir que je me faisais appeler Ryo-chan, je ne donnais pas cher de ma réputation. Je lui fis tout de même un sourire malgré l’envie soudaine qui m’était pris de vouloir lui tordre son doigt. Ça ne prit que quelques secondes de plus avant que Ohkura revienne dans la cuisine, accompagné de Koyama, l’un des serveurs du restaurant. Je me doutais que se serait lui qui se proposerait pour amener Yasu à l’hôpital. Koyama était d’une gentillesse incroyable envers tout le monde, mais surtout avec Yasu. J’avais même un doute sur son orientation sexuelle et sur l’objet de ses désirs. Plus d’une fois je l’avais surpris à observer Yasuda de loin. J’étais content que se soit lui malgré tout, je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance.

Je me relevai donc debout et pris Yasu par le bras et l’aidai à se lever. Je dis à Koyama sur un ton paternel :

\- Tiens le bien, fais attention sur la route, appelle-moi dès ton arrivé à l’hôpital et je veux qu’à toutes les heures tu m’appelles pour me donner des nouvelles et si après qu’on ait terminé ici vous êtes encore là, je t’appelle et tu me dis où vous êtes, j’irai te relayer. Vous allez passer par la porte arrière pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des clients.  
\- À vos ordres, chef! Me répondit Koyama avec un air sérieux, comme si je venais de lui donner un ordre de mission.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et doutai finalement du choix de l’envoyer. Mais lorsque je le vis prendre Yasu par les épaules et le soutenir pour l’aider à marcher et le réconforter avec des paroles douces, ça me rassura. Koyama était « une bonne mère », il s’occuperait bien de notre Yasuda-kun. Je les accompagnai jusqu’à la porte de derrière et les aidai à sortir dehors en tenant celle-ci. Koyama se retourna une dernière fois vers moi et me dis avec un sourire :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien m’occuper de lui. Gardez votre focus pour le reste de la soirée, vous allez en avoir de besoin.

Je lui répondis par un léger sourire et un hochement de tête. Il avait raison, je devais garder en tête qu’il me fallait maintenant terminer cette soirée, malgré mon inquiétude pour mon ami. Je rentrai dans la cuisine et vis que tout le monde était un peu sous le choc et avait plus ou moins reprit ses esprits. Je m’adressai à tous d’une voix forte :

\- Tout le monde, nous avons encore cette soirée à terminer, alors nous devons nous reprendre en main et continuez notre travail. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Yasuda-san, il est entre de bonnes mains. J’ai demandé à Koyama-san de nous donner régulièrement des nouvelles afin de savoir comment va notre collègue.

Je me tournai vers le poste de Yasu et vis le nouveau accroupi près de celui-ci, s’affairant à le nettoyer en profondeur. Je fronçai les sourcils et me demandai qui avait lui avait demandé de nettoyer le poste. Voyant que je m’intéressais à son cas, le novice se leva debout avant de s’inclinai devant moi en disant :

\- J’ai pris sur moi de nettoyer le poste de Yasuda-san, senpai. Je m’offre aussi pour prendre sa place en son absence. J’ai de l’expérience dans la découpe de viande, je peux donc le remplacer si cela vous convient.

En effet, j’avais déjà pensé à qui pourrait remplacer notre collègue. Je ne pouvais pas déplacer tout le monde de leur poste. La cuisine en deviendrait beaucoup trop ralentie. J’analysai rapidement la situation. Si la découpe de viande devenait un peu plus lente ce n’était pas très grave, puisque la viande n’était pas notre repas principal. Je décidai donc, à contrecoeur, de lui donner le poste :

\- Très bien, c’est toi qui vas prendre la place de Yasu après avoir nettoyé et désinfecté tout ça à la perfection. Fais tout de même attention à tes doigts, j’en ai besoin pour passer au travers de cette soirée de merde.  
\- Oui, senpai!

Je tapai dans mes mains afin que tout le monde reprenne leur activité. Je demandai aux serveurs de dire aux clients qu’on avait eu un petit pépin dans la cuisine et que pour cela ils auraient un rabais de cinq pourcent sur le vin. Valait mieux ne pas prendre de chance afin que tout le monde soit content malgré l’attente qui allait être occasionné.

Finalement, le reste de la soirée se passa sans autre problème. Nous avons pu finir toutes les commandes et aucun client ne se plaignit, le rabais sur le vin aidant grandement! J’avais eu des nouvelles à toutes les heures tel que je l’avais demandé de la part de Koyama. Ils avaient été admis très rapidement à l’urgence et après seulement trois heures ils étaient ressortis. Koyama était maintenant avec Yasu chez lui, prétextant le fait qu’il ne voulait pas le laisser seul étant donné son état de faiblesse suite à sa perte de sang. Je ris intérieurement de la raison bidon de celui-ci. J’avais pu parler avec Yasu et j’avais vu qu’il allait très bien. Mais bon, rendu là, ce n’était plus de mon ressort. Ils feraient bien ce qu’ils voudraient! Malgré le fait que je ne me doutais pas de ça du côté de Yasu. Je me promis de lui en glisser un mot prochainement.

J’étais entrain de faire des comptes sur l’une des tables de la salle à manger que j’entendis quelqu’un s’arrêter près de moi. Je fini d’additionner ma colonne et je levai les yeux. À côté de moi se tenait le grand Ohkura qui me regardait avec un sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres malgré ses traits tirés par la fatigue. Celui-ci m’adressa alors la parole :

\- Je vous remercie de m’avoir permis de passer cette soirée dans votre cuisine. J’ai vraiment apprécié ma soirée et j’espère que l’occasion pourra se reproduire. Je voulais aussi m’excuser pour le changement de la sauce bolognaise. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu’un s’en rendrait compte.

Je ne su pas ce qui mis le feu aux poudres. Le fait que j’étais fatigué? Le fait qu’il avait dit avoir passé une belle soirée malgré les désastres qui avaient eu lieu? Le fait qu’il m’avait remémoré cette histoire de sauce bolognaise qui m’était sortie de l’idée? Le fait que j’avais l’impression qu’il m’avait volé mes idées? Le fait qu’il était là, trop beau et trop sexy et que ça me troublait plus que je ne le veuille? Peu importait la raison, mais j’étais dans une colère noire maintenant. Je lui criai dessus malgré moi :

\- Ah oui? Tu as passé une belle soirée? Eh ben moi ça été la pire soirée de ma vie! Je n’ai jamais eu la poisse autant dans un chiffre! Malheureusement ça coïncide un peu trop avec ta présence dans la cuisine. Tu nous as peut-être aidé pour ce soir, mais ne t’attends pas à un appel prochainement pour que tu reviennes dans MA cuisine. Surtout que tu n’y avais pas vraiment été invité. Je t’ai accepté parce que j’avais été mis sur le fait accompli. Ne t’imagine pas de chose. Et cette idée de sauce bolognaise, je ne sais pas où tu l’as prise, mais à ta place je ferais attention au plagiat. Tu peux te faire poursuivre pour moins que ça.

Je m’étais levé debout pendant mon discours sans m’en rendre compte. J’étais beaucoup plus pompé que je n’avais pu l’imaginer. Ce mec avait vraiment le don de réussir à me mettre hors de moi. Il se tenait toujours devant moi avec des yeux qui semblaient ne pas tout comprendre. Ça rajouta de l’huile sur le feu de ma colère. Je m’empressai de lui dire de déguerpir de devant mes yeux avant que je ne fasse un meurtre. Il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour qu’il s’en aille sans demander son reste. Je me rassis à ma table d’un air découragé. J’avais encore crié dessus et ses yeux de petit chien battu m’avait encore fait regretter mes paroles. J’étais rendu une sacrée mauviette pour me laisser attendrir de cette façon. Je passai mes mains sur mon visage comme pour y chasser la fatigue et me repenchai sur mes chiffres. Je devais finir cette journée de merde en faisant des calculs en plus. Je savais que j’aurais dû resté coucher.


	3. Chapter 3

J’ouvris les yeux. J’avais l’impression qu’un rouleau compresseur m’était passé sur le corps tellement celui-ci semblait avoir perdu toute vigueur et envie de se lever. Je me demandai quelques instants pourquoi j’avais cette impression d’épuisement intense. Tout à coup je me remémorai la nuit passée. Je refermai les yeux et poussai un gigantesque soupir de lassitude. Ça avait été vraiment une soirée épouvantable. Je me souvenus aussi l’heure à laquelle je m’étais couché. J’avais pris mon petit déjeuné en arrivant de travailler et j’avais pu écouter les nouvelles du matin, ce qui signifiait que je m’étais couché à l’heure où les gens normaux se lève un dimanche matin. Je pris donc la décision de me retourner dans mon lit sans regarder l’heure afin de me rendormir.

J’étais dans la cuisine du restaurant et j’étais entrain de préparer des fruits. J’essayais de les couper de la même manière qu’Ohkura le faisait et j’en étais incapable. Mes mains n’avaient pas la grâce des siennes. Je faillis bien me couper en essayant de faire une fleur de cerisier dans le melon comme lui. Tout à coup je sentis une présence derrière moi. Deux bras puissants m’enlacèrent par derrière et deux mains fines et élégantes vinrent recouvrir les miennes. Une voix susurra dans mon oreille et je pus sentir le souffle chaud au creux de mon cou.

\- Fais attention Ryo-chan, tu vas te blesser. Laisse-moi te montrer comment faire.

Ses mains prirent alors les miennes et m’aidèrent à saisir le couteau et le fruit. Suivant ses gestes, mes mains devinrent aguerries et purent enfin couper le fruit tel que je le désirais. Il était si incroyable. Je sentais toujours son souffle dans mon cou, ce qui me rendait distrait à ce que je faisais de mes mains. Je failli dans ma tâche et couper trop le fruit qui ne ressemblait plus du tout à rien maintenant. Je me fâchai contre le stupide fruit et laissai tomber le couteau. Je sentis mon amour rire doucement dans mon cou ce qui ne fit qu’accroître mes frissons. Ses mains prirent les miennes et les ramenèrent contre mon corps et il m’enlaça de ses grands bras. Je me sentais tellement bien, j’aurais voulu rester dans cette position longtemps, à l’infini. Finalement, il se trouva que ce n’était pas assez pour mon amant puisqu’il me retourna pour que je sois face à lui sans toutefois défaire notre étreinte. Sans plus attendre longtemps, ses lèvres pressèrent les miennes en un baiser langoureux et désireux. Il semblait attendre depuis si longtemps pour embrasser mes lèvres. Ou était-ce moi qui attendait depuis longtemps? Je n’en savais trop rien. Tout ce que je savais, c’était que la sensation était des plus parfaites. Ça ne prit pas de temps avant que nos souffles deviennent erratiques et que nos corps émettent du désir. Ses mains qui étaient toujours dans le creux de mes reins remontèrent doucement le long de mon dos jusqu’à mes épaules. Je sentis une pression sur celles-ci. En réponse, je ne pus que reculer jusqu’à ce que je sois adossé au comptoir. Il pressa alors tout son corps contre le mien, m’incitant à grimper sur la table de travail. Je mis alors mes mains de chaque côté de moi et pris appui sur le comptoir afin d’y grimper, aidé par mon amant. Je n’eus cependant pas le temps d’exécuter mon geste puisqu’on entendit la porte de la cuisine s’ouvrir à la volée. Mon compagnon et moi n’avons pas eu d’autre choix que de s’écarter brusquement. Je vis alors Yasu apparaître dans la cuisine en tendant devant lui sa main droite. Je pouvais voir avec horreur que celle-ci n’avait plus d’index.

\- Ryo-chan, ils ont dû me le couper!  
\- Quoi! Ils t’ont coupé le doigt!

Derrière Yasu nous vîmes apparaître Koyama qui était habillé tout de noir et qui semblait être en deuil. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il tenait dans ses mains une petite urne avec écrit dessus : « Ci-gît un doigt qui nous manquera ». Je fronçai les sourcils devant le spectacle. Koyama me répondit :

\- Nous allons l’enterrer derrière le restaurant. C’est ce qu’il aurait voulu. Est-ce que vous voulez vous joindre à nous?  
\- Non, on était occupé! Ça se voit non! S’écria Ohkura.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Je voulais bien continuer ce que j’étais entrain de faire avec Ohkura, mais en même temps je devais être là pour mon ami Yasu qui avait perdu son doigt. Les deux se mirent à me regarder à attendre que je prenne une décision. Est-ce que je devais choisir l’amour ou l’amitié? Je n’en savais rien…Qu’est-ce que je devais faire?

C’est à ce moment que mon cerveau me fit signe d’arrêter d’exagérer. J’émergeai d’un coup du sommeil. Mais qu’est-ce que c’était que ce rêve débile? La soirée que j’avais vécue m’avait ébranlée plus que je ne le pensais. Je tentai de reprendre conscience pleinement. Je me mis à rire devant l’absurdité de mon rêve. Nahh mais Yasu était loin d’avoir perdu son doigt complètement! L’enterrer en arrière du restaurant?! C’était n’importe quoi! Je cessai par contre de rire tout à coup. Putain, y’avait pas moyen de se faire un rêve érotique sans se faire déranger! Et c’était quoi l’idée d’avoir ce genre d’idée avec le nouveau! Je n’en fis pas un plat, de toute façon le rêve au complet était d’une absurdité incomparable. Je ne savais pas combien de temps je m’étais rendormis mais il était présentement trois heures ce qui signifiait que je devais me lever. Premièrement parce que je n’allais jamais être capable de me coucher le soir venu et deuxièmement parce que je devais me préparer puisque j’allais souper chez mon ami Yamapi.

Ça faisait un certain temps déjà que nous nous n’étions pas retrouvé pour une soirée tous les deux. En effet, nous travaillions chacun dans des milieux très différents et sur des horaires complètement à l’opposé, ce qui faisait que nos rencontres ne pouvaient pas se faire systématiquement. Moi je travaillais de soir et presque de nuit, du mardi au samedi, tandis que lui travaillait de jour très tôt le matin jusqu’en milieu d’après-midi du lundi au vendredi. Demain était par contre journée de congé pour la garderie où il travaillait, donc on allait pouvoir veiller très tard ce soir! C’était peu dire. On était vraiment différent en tout point. Moi je travaillais dans un restaurant chic à courir partout comme un fou et lui travaillais dans une cuisine de garderie avec des enfants dans un environnement relaxe et sain. Il m’avait amené une fois avec lui un lundi matin. C’était une ambiance tellement différente. Et il était si chou avec les enfants. Un vrai bon père de famille! Son travail consistait à choisir et planifier tous les repas du midi ainsi que les goûtés des cinquante-quelques enfants de la garderie. Tous les jours il rivalisait d’originalité pour les bentos des enfants afin de leur faire manger tout ce qu’il y avait de bon pour eux. Lorsqu’il distribuait les repas des enfants, chacun lui disaient merci et l’appelait chef. J’avais trop ri d’ailleurs quand l’une des petites filles avait dit que Yamapi était son mari. Mon ami avait pris cela très au sérieux, parlant avec l’enfant et lui expliquant que ce n’était pas possible. La petite avait bien failli pleurer, mais finalement elle s’était calmée quand Yamapi lui avait dit qu’ils pouvaient être amis. Je le taquinais encore à outrance avec cette histoire.

Je sortais de la douche que j’entendis mon cellulaire sonné dans ma chambre. Je me précipitai vers celui-ci, une serviette autour de la taille et dégoulinant d’eau, n’ayant pas eu le temps de me sécher adéquatement. J’attrapai mon cellulaire et répondis :

\- Allo?  
\- Ryo-chan! Étais-tu debout?  
\- Oui, mais je sors de la douche.  
\- Ohh et là tu es entrain de faire de l’eau partout c’est ça?  
\- Ça ressemble à ça en effet…

Yamapi riait maintenant à gorge déployée à l’autre bout du fil. Il semblait de bonne humeur ce matin, ou plutôt cet après-midi. Tant mieux! Ça me ferait le plus grand bien de décrocher de ma job le temps d’une soirée. Il continua sur sa lancée :

\- Alors? T’arrives quand? Je m’ennuis!

Je me mis à rire devant tant de démonstration de sentiments de la part de mon ami.

\- Ben quand je vais être séché et habillé la. Je ne suis pas pour sortir comme ça tout de même.  
\- Hahah, non c’est certain! Est-ce que tu vas apporter du vin?  
\- Oui, je m’occupe de ça.  
\- Ok, donc je t’attends avec impatience…me répondit mon ami avec une voix sensuelle.  
\- Yamapi, veux-tu bien arrêter tes conneries.

En seule réponse je l’entendis rire encore à l’autre bout du téléphone. Je sentais que l’on allait passer une soirée des plus décadentes.

Ça ne me prit pas beaucoup de temps avant d’être prêt. J’avais hâte moi aussi de voir mon ami et de pouvoir déconner un peu avec lui. Ça allait me faire un bien fou de me sortir le boulot de la tête. En plus, je pouvais me vider le cœur comme je le voulais puisque Yamapi comprenais tout ce dont je lui parlais et m’écoutait toujours avec attention.

J’arrivai donc chez lui environ une heure après qu’il m’ait appelé. J’étais arrêté pour acheter du vin sur mon chemin et m’étais procuré deux bouteilles. Je voulais être sur de ne pas en manquer. Arrivé sur le pas de sa porte je cognai. J’entendis mon ami courir jusqu’à la porte pour venir ouvrir. Celle-ci s’ouvrit finalement sur un Yamapi tout sourire qui ne me laissa même pas le temps d’entrer pour me sauter au cou.

\- Ryo-chan~!!!  
\- My god, Yamapi, veux-tu bien te calmer! Qu’est-ce qui se passe avec toi! Tu es dont bien tout plein d’émotions envers moi aujourd’hui.

Mon ami se décolla de moi et me regarda avec un énorme sourire et me répondit :

\- Ben quoi! J’ai le droit de m’être ennuyé! Ça fait plus que deux semaines qu’on ne s’est pas vu!

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Décidément, Yamapi avait toujours été plus près de ces émotions que moi. C’était vrai que ça faisait un bon bout qu’on ne s’était pas vu, mais pas au point de se sauter au cou. Il ne fallait tout de même pas exagérer! Mon ami fini par s’écarter pour me laisser entrain. J’enlevai mes chaussures et il me prit le sac que j’avais dans les mains pour aller le porter dans la cuisine. Je l’entendis s’écrier d’où il était :

\- Deux bouteilles!!! Ryo, tu veux nous saouler!

Je me mis à rire. C’est certain que deux bouteilles, à deux, le but de la soirée était un peu trop évident. Mais j’avais une excellente raison. J’en fis part à Tomo en arrivant dans la cuisine :

\- J’ai des problèmes à oublier.  
\- Ahhhh je vois! Ça doit être de sacrés problèmes! Me répondit-il en riant. Aussi bien commencer tout de suite alors. Veux-tu une bière?  
\- Bien sûr, acceptai-je. Aussi bien commencer la soirée comme il faut!

Yamapi ria de plus belle. Je sentais que ça allait être une belle soirée. Mon ami m’invita à m’asseoir à la table de la salle à manger et me tendis ma bière.

\- Bois ça tranquillement et commence à me compter tes problèmes pendant que je termine le souper.  
\- Tu nous as préparé quoi?  
\- Lasagne! Comme tu les aimes!  
\- Uwaaa tu as fait de la lasagne! Je suis gâté!  
\- Je savais que ça te ferais plaisir, me répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Décidément, je trouvais Yamapi plutôt gentil avec moi ce soir. Il n’arrêtait pas de me dire qu’il s’était ennuyé, me sautait au cou en arrivant et maintenant il m’avait fait mon plat préféré. C’était beaucoup de choses tout à coup et je me demandais ce que ça pouvait bien signifier. Yamapi m’incita donc à me soulager de mes problèmes.

\- Vas-y! Je suis toute ouie. Je t’écoute.  
\- Par où commencer? En fait tout découle d’hier soir…

Je me mis à lui raconter toute ma soirée au resto. De mon arrivé, jusqu’à la fin. Je lui racontai l’arrivée du nouveau qui commença ma soirée d’enfer, jusqu’à l’épisode de la sauce bolognaise avec Johnny-san, ainsi que l’accident de Yasu. Je lui racontai aussi mon attirance un peu trop accrue envers le nouveau et toutes les envies qui m’avaient envahies en m’approchant de lui et mon attitude envers celui-ci. Je lui racontai tout en y mettant beaucoup d’émotions. Je sacrais et maudissais les incapables avec qui je travaillais, y allais d’adjectifs peu flatteurs pour eux et les invectivais du mieux que je pouvais. Lorsque j’eus terminé mon récit, je m’aperçus que j’étais debout et discourais en faisant de grands ronds dans la salle à manger. Yamapi quant à lui n’avait pas bougé de la cuisine et me regardait d’un air sérieux en fronçant les sourcils. Je m’aperçus à ce moment que de raconter à quelqu’un toutes ces péripéties m’avait fait un bien fou. J’étais libéré tout à coup, me sentant avec un poids en moins sur les épaules. Je regardais toujours Yamapi, et soudain je me mis à rire. Je me passai les mains dans le visage et relevai la tête vers mon ami en disant :

\- Ahh merci. Ça m’a fait tellement de bien. Je me sens vraiment mieux tout à coup.

Mon ami haussa les épaules et garda son sérieux.

\- Je n’ai absolument rien fait, mais je vois bien que tu prenais tout ça très à cœur et que ça a fait du bien de t’en libérer. Mais je dois revenir sur une certaine chose…

Je le regardai en plissant des yeux et lui répondit :

\- Oui? Quoi?  
\- Ben…le nouveau?

Je me raidis et fis une grimace à l’évocation de la source de mes malheurs, mais l’incitai tout de même à continuer.

\- Tu ne serais pas amoureux de lui par hasard?  
\- QUOI !!!!!!

Qu’avait-il eu le culot de me dire? Moi, amoureux? De ce mollusque en plus? C’était n’importe quoi! Mon ami perdait la tête ou quoi? Pourquoi il me disait une chose pareille? Je venais de dire combien de le détestais et combien il avait été la source de mes malheurs la veille. Comment pouvait-il en venir à la conclusion que j’en étais amoureux? Je regardais Yamapi d’un air complètement ébahi, la bouche ouverte, le regard fixé sur lui. Je répétai, d’une voix faible cette fois-ci :

\- Quoi? Comment tu peux en venir à cette conclusion?

Yamapi bougea sur ses pieds. Il semblait chercher comment il allait s’exprimer. Il prenait toujours cet air lorsque j’avais l’air d’une bombe qui pouvait exploser à tout moment. Je devais me calmer. Peu importe ce que me disait mon ami, je devais garder mon calme. Je ne voulais en aucun cas gâcher cette soirée que l’on s’était planifier pour un malentendu ou une engueulade. Je commençai par desserrer les poings et relâcher mes épaules. Mon ami sembla voir les efforts que je faisais pour me calmer. Il s’approcha finalement de moi et posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

\- Désolé Ryo-chan, je ne voulais pas te fâcher, me dit-il avec un sourire léger. C’est seulement que je me demandais comment tu expliquais le fait que tu sois si attiré par lui dès que tu l’as vu…  
\- Ben c’est seulement que je suis en manque, voilà tout! M’empressai-je de lui répondre.

C’était simple pourtant. Je n’avais pas tiré de coup depuis une éternité par manque de temps. J’avais le temps de sortir seulement en semaine et vous ne pouvez imaginer ce que l’on rencontre dans les bars sur les soirs de la semaine. C’était effrayant juste d’y penser. Yamapi sembla réfléchir suite à mon affirmation.

\- D’accord. Mais si tu es si en manque, alors tu aurais eu une attirance pour les autres hommes avec qui tu travailles alors, tu ne penses pas?

Je me mis à réfléchir à cette option. Non décidément, ça n’avait pas de sens. Les autres je les connaissais tous trop bien pour avoir une quelconque attirance pour eux. Je secouai négativement la tête en réponse à mon ami.

\- Mais Yasu? Tu as déjà eu une attirance pour lui non? Tu ne trouves pas que ça serait revenu au gallot si tu avais été en état de manque?  
\- Yasu? Non, tout de même pas! C’est maintenant mon ami, aucun doute là-dessus!  
\- Et puis Koyama? Tu ne disais pas qu’il était sûrement gay. Il est beau garçon aussi lui, non?  
\- Koyama? Non, je ne lui trouve rien de particulier.

Yamapi hocha la tête une seconde fois toujours avec son état pensif. Je me demandais à quoi il pouvait penser pour être aussi songeur.

\- Pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions? Je trouve que c’est normal pour un gars en manque d’avoir des envies pour un gars qu’il rencontre pour la première fois…  
\- Ouais…mais si tu dis que tu le détestes…Tu me dis toi-même qu’avec les autres tu ne pourrais pas avoir de telles pensées parce que tu les considères comme des amis ou qu’il ne te font rien…

Je ne comprenais pas du tout où voulait en venir mon ami. Qu’est-ce qu’il me disait comme connerie encore? Je serais amoureux du nouveau parce que je n’étais pas attiré par les autres? C’était quoi cette psychologie à deux balles?! Je secouai la tête et dis à Yamapi :

\- Tu dis n’importe quoi! Je pense que tu aurais été un piètre psychologue!

Je me mis à rire bruyamment. Ça sonnait peut-être un peu faux, mais je ne voulais en aucun cas mettre un doute dans mon esprit quant à mes sentiments envers le nouveau. Je le détestais, ça c’était certain. Certes, je le trouvais attirant, mais il ni avait aucun amour là-dedans. De toutes façons, je ne tombais jamais amoureux. La dernière fois que ça m’était arrivé, ça datait de si longtemps que je ne me souvenais même plus c’était de qui.

Yamapi me lâcha finalement les épaules en haussant les siennes.

\- D’accord. Si tu le dis! As-tu faim?

Il me gratifia de son immense sourire un peu niaiseux qui avait fait fondre mon cœur la première fois que je l’avais vu et se dirigea vers le four où la lasagne était entrain de cuire. Tout à coup, mon cœur se souvint de qui j’étais tombé en amour la dernière fois. C’était de lui et de son sourire incroyable et de sa bonne humeur contagieuse. C’était lui qui avait fait tomber mes barricades autour de mon cœur et qui avait fait en sorte aussi que je les avais reconstruite encore plus solides et plus hautes afin que plus personne ne les perce ou ne les détruise. Je restai sans voix devant toute la nostalgie qui m’atteignit en pleine poitrine. Il était rare que j’aie ce genre de souvenirs et quand je les avais, je les refoulais le plus loin possible dans mon estomac et me secouais afin de ne plus y penser. C’est ce que je fis et je répondis à mon ami d’une voix que je voulu la plus normale et neutre possible.

\- Oui, je suis affamé!  
\- Ça adonne bien, la lasagne est prête!  
\- Super!

Je mis la table pendant que Yamapi s’occupait de nous servir deux grandes parts de lasagne. Je servis le vin et m’assis à table. Yamapi arriva enfin avec les deux assiettes et en déposa une devant moi et l’autre à sa place. Il s’assit aussi et nous portâmes un toast avant de commencer à manger. Yamapi leva son verre et dit :

\- À l’amitié sans laquelle la vie serait bien fade.

Je fus surpris du sérieux de ses dires mais ne pouvais que les approuver. Je levai donc ma coupe et répondit :

\- Ainsi soit-il!

Nous nous mîmes à rire ensemble et prîmes une gorgée de notre délicieux vin. Il était excellent comme toujours. J’avais le don pour trouver un délicieux vin pas trop cher et qui s’accordait bien avec les menus. Ça avait du bon de travailler dans un resto chic.

Le souper se déroula très bien. Nous mangeâmes et bûmes en quantité. Une bouteille de vin était déjà terminée lorsque nous décidâmes d’aller au salon, laissant la vaisselle dans l’évier, trop paresseux pour ramasser plus. Nous étions donc assis tous les deux sur le sofa et parlions de tout et de rien, mais surtout de rien. Nos sens commençaient tranquillement à être un peu embrouillés. C’est pourquoi, après que la deuxième bouteille fût grandement entamée, lorsque mon ami passa son bras autour de mes épaules pour me rapprocher de lui, je n’émis aucune objection. Nous continuâmes même de discuter comme si rien n’était. Je ne pouvais renier que j’étais vraiment bien, ainsi blotti contre lui. Même si c’était purement amical, un peu de chaleur humaine me faisait un bien fou. J’allai même jusqu’à déposer ma tête sur son épaule puissante. Lorsque la deuxième bouteille de vin fût complètement terminée, nous déposâmes nos verres sur la table basse qui se trouvait à nos pieds et continuâmes notre conversation qui, je le sentais, n’avait plus ni queue ni tête. C’est pourquoi, lorsque Yamapi se mit à me caresser l’avant-bras du bout des doigts je ne réagis même pas. Je sentais bien ses doigts parcourir mes veines saillantes sur la peau fine de mes bras, mais je n’en faisais pas de cas. Cela me semblait tout à fait bénin. J’étais toujours accoté à son épaule, mes yeux semblaient vouloir se fermer bientôt tout seul. Je n’étais pas supposé m’endormir déjà puisque j’avais tout de même dormi jusqu’à trois heures de l’après-midi. Mais mon bien-être faisait en sorte que le sommeil voulait me gagner peu à peu. Je me battais contre mes paupières qui menaçaient de se fermer pour la nuit. Je répondais maintenant par monosyllabes à mon ami.

Je ne sus pas vraiment tout de suite ce qui se passait, étant donné mon état avancé d’ébriété. C’est pourquoi lorsque je ressentis une chaleur dans mon cou qui était étendu, dû à ma position penchée sur l’épaule de Yamapi, je repris légèrement conscience. Quelle était cette chaleur que je ressentais? J’émergeai un peu plus de mon état léthargique pour m’apercevoir que finalement c’était la main de mon ami que je sentais dans mon cou. Tomo avait profité du moment où je m’étais légèrement assoupi pour glisser sa main qui se trouvait sur mon épaule dans mon cou. Il caressait à présent celui-ci des doigts tout comme il l’avait fait avec mon avant-bras quelques minutes plus tôt. Cette fois, ce fût tout mon corps et mon cerveau qui réagirent. C’était bien beau qu’il veuille qu’on se colle. C’était aussi correct qu’il me caresse le bras. Mais maintenant qu’il s’était attaqué à mon cou, je trouvais que ce n’était plus de la coïncidence. Mon ami me faisait bel et bien des avances. Et malgré moi, mon corps avait réagit promptement à ses avances. Qu’est-ce que je devais faire? Est-ce que je devais m’écarter? Est-ce que je devais rester là, sans bouger et attendre la suite des évènements? J’étais par contre incroyablement curieux. Qu’est-ce qu’il essayait de faire au juste? Je voulais bien croire que mon ami avait beaucoup bu, mais de là à vouloir coucher avec moi…je ne croyais pas. Il fallait que j’en ais le cœur net. Il fallait que je bouge. Je pris alors tout mon courage et le rassemblai en un geste, tout petit, mais très important dans cette entreprise qu’était de découvrir la vérité. Tout mon effort se déploya alors pour relever ma tête. Les muscles de mon cou se bandèrent sous les doigts de mon ami qui parcouraient toujours celui-ci. Lorsque ma tête fût complètement à la verticale, les doigts avaient cessé leur parcours. Même que la main avait repris se place initiale sur mon épaule. Un côté de moi ressenti du regret. J’aurais voulu que cette caresse ne cesse jamais. Mais en même temps, mon cerveau combattait fortement. Il me répétait sans cesse qu’il ne s’était pas évertué à construire une forteresse plus résistante et plus haute que jamais pour se la faire éclater en mille miettes pour de simples caresses. Je poussai alors un léger soupir et pris ce qui me restait de courage pour tourner enfin la tête vers mon ami. Je m’exécutai lentement mais sûrement. Lorsque ma tête fût enfin à quarante-cinq degré avec mon corps, mes yeux croisèrent ceux de Yamapi. Ce que j’y vis fît naître en moi un sentiment intense. Mon cœur se serra aussi sûrement que si quelqu’un l’avait empoigné et l’avait broyé d’une main sans pitié. Je vis dans les yeux de mon ami un sentiment que je ne pouvais déterminer. Est-ce qu’il me niaisait là? Était-ce réel? Il avait vraiment l’air de me fixer avec un regard amoureux. Ça ne se pouvait tout simplement pas. C’était totalement impossible. Mon sentiment que je ne pouvais nommer s’apaisa dans ma poitrine. Sûrement que mon ami était saoul et me prenait pour une fille qu’il aimait bien. Mais ce qu’il fit par la suite me pris par surprise, plus encore que le sentiment que j’avais vu dans ses yeux.

Sa main gauche quitta mon avant-bras où elle était toujours déposée et vint caresser ma joue. Mes yeux s’ouvrir le plus qu’ils ne le pouvaient. Qu’est-ce qu’il me faisait encore celui-là? Il devait vraiment être saoul pour me prendre à ce point pour une fille! Qu’est-ce que je devais faire? Le gifler peut-être? Ce qui allait venir me laissa cette fois, pantois. Alors qu’il caressait ma joue, amoureusement? Il me dit dans un murmure :

\- Ryo-chan…

Je ne rêvais pas et lui non plus! Il ne me prenait pas du tout pour une fille! Il savait très bien que c’était moi et il savait parfaitement ce qu’il faisait. Mais putain, c’était quoi cette histoire?! Le sentiment qui, tout à l’heure s’était apaisé, repris de l’ampleur. Qu’est-ce qu’était ce sentiment? Je devais mettre le doigt dessus pour réussir à éclaircir la situation. Était-ce de la peur? Non…je ne croyais pas. Pourquoi est-ce que j’aurais eu peur de Yamapi? En aucun cas je pouvais douter de mon ami. J’avais confiance en lui. Non, ce n’était pas de la peur que j’éprouvais. Du regret? Pourquoi est-ce que j’éprouverais du regret? Je n’avais rien à me reprocher! C’était lui qui m’avait fait des avances! Je n’y étais pour rien! Était-ce…non ça ne pouvait pas être de l’amour? J’avais peur que se soit ça. Pourtant, en évoquant ce fait, mon sentiment ne grandit pas. Il resta là, sourd, envahissant toujours mon cœur, mais ne semblait pas réagir à l’évocation qu’il pouvait être de l’amour. Par contre, tandis que je réfléchissais à mes émotions, Yamapi lui ne chômait pas. Contre toute attente, il s’approcha de moi. Je paniquai. Quoi?! Qu’est-ce qu’il faisait? Il avançait son visage, vers le mien…Qu’est-ce que je devais faire? Je ne savais pas…Est-ce que je devais le laisser faire? Ou bien je devais l’arrêter? Certes j’étais en manque de peau, mais tout de même…Est-ce que c’était au point de risquer de briser une amitié qui durait depuis si longtemps. C’était certain que j’avais rêvé de ce moment des dizaines de fois. Que dis-je? Des centaines de fois! Est-ce que j’étais réellement prêt à sauter les barrières infranchissables? Est-ce que Yamapi était prêt à le faire? Moi c’était bien beau, j’aimais les hommes et l’acceptais, mais Yamapi dans tout ça? Ça serait sa première fois. Pourquoi tout à coup? Et avec moi? Était-ce pour cette raison qu’il avait été si gentil avec moi depuis le début de la soirée? Je doutais sérieusement sur ce que je devais faire. Tout à coup, l’émotion qui était demeurée latente tout ce temps, pris de l’ampleur à l’évocation de ma dernière pensée. Du doute!? C’était donc ce que je ressentais au plus profond de mon cœur. Bien sûr! J’étais vraiment engourdi par l’alcool. C’était du doute pur et simple. Toutes les questions que je me posais depuis trente secondes, ce n’était que du doute. Ma mère m’avait toujours dit : « En cas de doute, c’est toujours mieux d’attendre pour être certain et ne pas faire d’erreur. » J’avais toujours suivi les conseils de ma mère. C’est pourquoi lorsque Yamapi fût à une distance beaucoup trop près de mon propre visage, je mis mes mains sur les épaules de mon ami pour le repousser gentiment.

Yamapi ne résista pas. Il recula à sa place initiale. Je lui fis un léger sourire. Je ne voulais pas qu’il soit blessé par mon agissement. J’entrepris donc de lui expliquer.

\- Écoute Yamapi. Je pense que tu as beaucoup trop bu. On est mieux d’arrêter ça là. En fait, je serais peut-être mieux de rentrer chez moi…  
\- Je le savais! Me coupa mon ami tout à coup.

Je regardai Tomo, complètement éberlué. Il savait? Il savait quoi? Je le regardais ave, probablement, un questionnement intense sur mon visage. Il s’expliqua, avec un grand sourire en travers de son visage.

\- Je savais que tu n’étais pas si en manque que ça!  
\- Quoi?! Qu’est-ce que tu racontes?

Mon ami s’expliqua en se décollant de moi.

\- Tu vois, toute cette histoire était une tactique!  
\- Hein?!  
\- Une tactique! Je voulais te faire comprendre quelque chose. C’est pour ça que j’ai fait semblant de te faire des avances. Je suis bon acteur hein! Et essais pas de me dire que tu n’y as pas cru! J’ai vu la panique dans tes yeux!

Que…qu’est-ce que…quoi?! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j’avais maintenant une envie folle de l’étriper sur place. Qu’est-ce qu’il voulait prouver en faisant ça au juste?

\- Mais tu voulais quoi en me faisant ça? Me faire mourir?  
\- Mais nonnnn. Je voulais juste te faire rendre compte que finalement tu n’étais pas si en manque que ça. Si tu l’avais été vraiment, tu m’aurais sauté dessus sans penser à autre chose. Tu ne penses pas?  
\- Mais putain, t’es con!

À ce moment, une envie incroyable de me venger fit surface. J’allais lui faire payer! Une idée traversa mon esprit en un éclair. Je mis alors ma main gauche sur l’épaule de mon ami et me m’y à genou sur le sofa. Je passai alors mon genou droit par-dessus Yamapi pour me retrouver sur ses cuisses, le visage à la hauteur du sien. Il avait à ce moment perdu son sourire crâneur et semblait un peu inquiet même. Je ris intérieurement. Tant mieux si maintenant il avait peur de ce que je pouvais faire, ça lui apprendra à se foutre de ma gueule. J’approchai mon visage du sien. Mon ami recula sa tête au maximum pour garder une distance raisonnable entre nous mais il rencontra vite le dossier du sofa sur lequel il laissa reposer sa tête mais sans toutefois être totalement relaxe. Il me fit un léger sourire et me dit :

\- Voyons, Ryo-chan, ne prends pas ça comme ça. Je déconnais, c’est tout. Ok c’était peut-être une mauvaise plaisanterie, mais quand même, il ne faut pas en faire un plat hein?!

Je ne répondis pas à sa requête. Ses yeux me suppliaient d’arrêter, de ne pas m’approcher plus. Je continuais tout de même mon avancement. Lentement mon visage fut si près du sien que je pu sentir son souffle sur ma peau. Pour éviter que nos bouches se rencontrent, Yamapi tourna la tête vers sa droite ce qui mit à découvert le creux de son cou. Je fis un sourire en coin pendant que mon ami regardait ailleurs. Je pouvais maintenant voir que celui-ci paniquait et que sa respiration s’était accélérée. Il semblait essayé désespérément de trouver un échappatoire. Je descendis donc lentement le long de son cou, laissant mes lèvres à quelques millimètres de sa peau en y laissant la traînée chaude de mon souffle. Yamapi ne bougeait maintenant plus d’un poil. Il semblait attendre, comme un condamné attend sa sentence, résigné. Tout ça me faisait rire intérieurement, mais il ne fallait pas que je craque rendu si près de mon but. J’étais enfin rendu dans le creux de son cou. J’arrêtai mon geste rendu à cet endroit. Je poussai un léger soupir, laissant glisser mon souffle dans son cou, lui provocant par le fait même une légère chaire de poule qui parcouru sa peau. Un sourire força mes lèvres malgré moi, mais il ne pu le voir puisque son visage était tourné à l’opposé du mien. Je m’efforçai de reprendre mon sérieux et continuai d’avancer. Je réduisis finalement l’espace qu’il y avait entre mes lèvres et son cou. Je mis ma bouche en forme de rond, posai mes lèvres dans son cou, gonflai mes joues au maximum et soufflai le plus fort que je pus. Le bruit qui sorti du creux de son cou ainsi que la sensation que je fis sentir à mon ami fit en sorte qu’il replia rapidement son cou envers moi et laissa échappé un petit cri de fillette. Mais j’avais prévu le cou et j’avais placé ma main sur sa tempe afin de l’empêcher de se soustraire à mes lèvres. Je recommençai alors mon manège voyant que ma vengeance était bien parti. Je reposai alors mes lèvres dans le creux de son cou, gonflai mes joues une seconde fois et soufflai aussi fort. Un bruit de flatulence ce fit entendre à nouveau et un cri de mon ami retenti à mes oreilles.

\- Ahhhh Ryo-chan arrête ça! Ça chatouiiiillleeee~!!!

Je recommençai mon manège encore et encore, jusqu’à ce que j’en perde le souffle. Yamapi riait à en perdre haleine et semblait lui aussi complètement à bout de souffle. Je finis par me relevé de son cou et sentis de sa part un soulagement. Ohh non! Je n’en avais pas fini avec lui. J’entrepris alors de lui chatouiller les flancs. Mes mains glissèrent jusqu’à ses abdos et s’aventurèrent sur ses côtés. Mon ami se banda instantanément. Je savais qu’il était chatouilleux et il m’arrivait souvent d’en profiter. Je me mis alors à agiter mes doigts. Il se tortillait dans tous les sens, manquant me désarçonné, étant toujours assis sur ses cuisses. Je finis par le pousser sur le dos, sur le sofa et embarquai par-dessus lui, essayant de le bloquer de mes jambes du mieux que je le pouvais et continuant de le chatouiller jusqu’à mort s’en suive. Tomo riait et pleurait maintenant à grosses larmes tellement il n’en pouvait plus. Il demandait grâce au travers de ses éclats de rire.

\- Est-ce que tu vas encore te foutre de ma gueule comme tu l’as fait? Le menaçai-je.  
\- Hahaha, nonnn, promiiiiiss!! Pitié!! Arrête Ryo-chan, je n’en peux pluuussss! Hahaha

J’arrêtai alors de le chatouiller, le laissant complètement vidé d’énergie, couché sur le sofa. Moi aussi j’étais épuisé, mais satisfait. La vengeance est douce au cœur de l’indien. Je me relevai debout, tandis que lui restait étendu, comme mort d’épuisement. Je riais de le voir si fatigué.

\- Non mais, avoue tout de même que j’avais raison…dis soudainement Yamapi.

Comme seule réponse, je me rejetai sur lui et continuai de le chatouiller. Puisqu’il n’avait rien compris…


	4. Chapter 4

Je marchais doucement dans la rue, profitant de la tranquillité que j’avais en cette belle journée ensoleillée. J’étais entrain de me demander si je devais apporter un cadeau à mon ami. Non, il n’était tout de même pas mort! Ce n’était qu’une entaille au doigt après tout. J’avais quitté le matin même l’appartement de Yamapi pour me diriger directement vers celui de Yasu qui était sur mon chemin. Étant donné notre grande fatigue hier soir, Yamapi avait insisté pour que je dorme chez lui. Malheureusement, il n’avait pas voulu que je dorme dans son lit, alors j’avais dû me contenter du sofa. Je pense qu’il avait maintenant trop peur de ce que je pouvais lui faire subir. Je ris à cette idée. Yamapi m’avait secoué plus qu’il ne le pensait en jouant avec moi de cette façon la nuit passée. C’est pourquoi je m’étais vengé aussi sauvagement. Je me rendais compte à quel point il n’avait pas idée combien j’avais pu l’aimer dans le passé. D’un côté c’était aussi bien comme ça, s’il le savait, j’avais peur que notre amitié change ou qu’il se sente mal à l’aise avec moi. J’aimais mieux taire tout ce qui était arrivé dans le passé et regarder vers l’avenir. J’étais plus que content d’être ami avec Yamapi et je voulais que ça continu comme ça encore longtemps.

J’avais donc appelé Yasu dès le matin pour lui demandai si je pouvais passé chez lui. Je m’inquiétais pour son état et je voulais voir de mes yeux l’ampleur du désastre. Je me doutais bien qu’il ne pourrait sûrement pas travailler le lendemain déjà, mais j’espérais qu’il puisse faire les jours de fin de semaine avec nous. Sinon, j’allais être vraiment mal barré. Je me demandais comment j’allais pouvoir m’en sortir sans lui. Yasu était un peu comme mon bras droit. Je lui avais souvent demandé d’être mon adjoint, mais il avait toujours rejeté la décision, disant qu’il ne voulait pas avoir plus de responsabilité que ce qu’il faisait déjà. Dans un sens, je le comprenais, Yasu aimait sa petite vie tranquille. Mais en même temps, je ne comprenais pas son manque d’ambition. C’était une chance inouïe que d’être le chef adjoint d’un restaurant aussi important que La Granata.

J’arrivai quelques minutes plus tard chez Yasu. Je sonnai à la porte en bas de l’immeuble et attendis le signal sonore pour entrer à son appartement. Alors que je montais les escaliers, je vis sur l’un des paliers un homme, assez grand, qui lisait un journal, tourné envers la fenêtre. Cet homme portait un chapeau rabaissé le plus possible. Je me mis à rire en arrivant derrière cet homme et lui dit :

\- Tu sais, ce n’est pas très subtil de faire semblant de lire un journal sur un palier d’escalier avec un chapeau rabaissé sur les yeux. En fait, c’est plutôt louche je dirais même.

L’homme releva la tête, voyant que son manège n’avait pas fonctionné avec moi.

\- Ahhh Nishikido-san! Que faites-vous ici? Vous restez ici?

Je me mis à rire. Il ne voulait réellement pas lâcher le morceau.

\- Koyama-kun, arrête tes niaiseries et remonte avec moi chez Yasu. Tu sais, je me fou bien de ce que vous faites en dehors du restaurant. Tant que ça n’empiète pas sur le travail, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Koyama me regardait maintenant avec des yeux ronds. Il semblait ne pas savoir ce qu’il devait faire. Je pris donc l’initiative de le prendre par les épaules et de l’amener avec moi jusque chez Yasu. Nous montâmes l’étage qui restait et arrivé devant la porte de Yasu je demandai à Koyama :

\- Je dois cogner ou tu ouvres avec ta clé?

Le visage de celui-ci changea tout à coup. Il devint rouge, le visage en feu. Il me bafouilla quelque chose qui semblait vouloir dire qu’il n’avait pas les clés. Je me mis à rire de plus bel et je cognai finalement à la porte. Nous attendîmes quelque temps et ce fût un Yasu tout sourire qui vint nous ouvrir. Son sourire se mua par contre en une drôle de grimace de surprise lorsqu’il vit que Koyama était avec moi.

\- Salut! Je l’ai croisé sur le palier de l’escalier, j’ai décidé de te le ramener, expliquai-je en pointant Koyama du pouce.

Les deux semblaient un peu confus et mal à l’aise. Je décidai donc d’attraper Koyama par le bras, de pousser un peu Yasu sur le côté et d’entrer.

\- Yasu! Tu me connais! Tu fais ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux. Donc arrêtez de faire vos nonos et dites moi le ce qui se passe entre vous deux!

Yasu me regarda d’un œil accusateur. Je pensai que j’étais peut-être allé trop loin. Peut-être qu’en fait Koyama courrait bien après Yasu mais que ce dernier ne voulait pas du plus jeune. Peut-être que Yasu avait enfin été capable de le mettre dehors après maints efforts et que moi je l’avais ramené. J’attendis qu’il se passe quelque chose. Koyama réagit finalement.

\- Je vais m’en aller. Je ne veux pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

Il s’inclina et se retourna vivement, passant à côté de Yasu pour se diriger vers la porte. Celui-ci réagit cependant promptement et retint le plus grand par le bras. Koyama regarda Yasu avec étonnement, se demandant ce que l’aîné voulait. Yasu lui fit un magnifique sourire et lui dit :

\- Reste. S’il te plait.

Koyama vira une fois de plus au rouge et hocha la tête, gêné. Enfin, ils s’étaient décidés! Ce n’était pas trop tôt. Je n’avais pas la journée à passer ici moi! Yasu me regarda finalement et haussa les épaules l’air de me mettre au défit de dire quoi que se soit sur ce qui venait de se passer. Je pris le défi.

\- Ahhh vous êtes cute ensembles!!! Me moquai-je d’eux.

Yasu me fit des yeux noirs et Koyama rougit de plus bel, même si je croyais qu’il avait déjà atteint le maximum. Je me mis à rire de les voir tous les deux. C’était vraiment hilarant. Finalement, Yasu se laissa emporter aussi et ria de bon cœur avec moi, tandis que Koyama riait jaune, semblant ne pas trop comprendre tout ce qui se passait.

\- Alors? Comment tu vas? Et là je ne parle pas de ton cœur, demandai-je à Yasu avec un ton moqueur et un demi sourire.  
\- Je vais bien, merci, me répondit-il sur un ton qui se voulait condescendant.  
\- Hahaha. Non mais sérieusement. Comment va ton doigt?

Yasu baissa les yeux sur son doigt et me le montra. Celui-ci était bien emmitouflé sous une quantité impressionnante de bandage. Je me demandai un instant s’il y avait bien encore un doigt en dessous de tout ça.

\- Huit points de suture. Sais-tu que se faire piquer sur le bout du doigt est la pire sensation au monde? J’ai les oreilles percées en plein d’endroits, j’ai le nombril percé, j’ai eu plein de piqûres en tout genre, mais sur le bout du doigt, je peux jurer que c’est la pire!

Je réprimai une grimace de dégoût. Je n’aimais pas particulièrement les aiguilles. Je n’avais d’ailleurs jamais eu le courage de me faire percer quoi que se soient de mon corps, même pas les oreilles, alors je comprenais que, si Yasu disait que c’était désagréable, ça devait l’être énormément.

\- Et alors? Qu’est-ce qu’ils t’ont dit d’autre?  
\- J’ai des antibiotiques que je dois prendre pour empêcher la prolifération de bactéries et de l’infection, étant donné que ça été fait avec un couteau de cuisine qui coupait quand même de la viande animale.  
\- Ok…et ensuite?

Je sentais qu’il me cachait délibérément ce que je voulais savoir au plus au point. Quand allait-il revenir dans la cuisine, à sa place? Je sentais que la nouvelle n’allait pas me faire plaisir.

\- Ben rien. C’est tout.  
\- Tu le fais exprès! M’emportai-je légèrement, à bout de patience. Tu sais très bien que je veux savoir quand est-ce que tu vas pouvoir revenir travailler?

Koyama qui n’avait pas bougé depuis le début de la conversation, se balança doucement sur ses pieds, mal à l’aise. Je me doutais vraiment que je n’allais pas du tout aimer ce qui allait suivre. Je toisai Yasu du regard le plus mauvais que je bougeais et attendis la réponse. Mon comportement ne sembla pas l’impressionner.

\- Tu ne penses vraiment qu’au travail. Moi je te dis que j’ai souffert le martyre et toi, tout ce que tu veux savoir c’est quand je vais revenir travailler!

Yasu n’était pas du genre à s’emporter. C’est pourquoi Koyama le dévisageait maintenant extrêmement surpris. Par contre, moi je connaissais Yasu depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu’il essayait de détourner la conversation sur autre chose. Je continuai de le fixer, pas le moins du monde impressionné. Il compris que sa tactique n’avait pas fonctionné, il décida donc d’obtempérer.

\- Je ne pourrai pas revenir travailler avant au moins trois semaines, dit-il, la tête baissée, dans un souffle à peine audible.

Ma bouche s’ouvrit pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sorti. Il avait bien dit trois semaines? Trois semaines pour une misérable entaille au doigt? Mais c’était quoi cette chochotte! Quelle sorte de médecin l’avait soigné? J’étais resté figé, regardant Yasu, toujours avec la bouche ouverte. Qu’allais-je faire? Je n’allais jamais être capable d’y arriver. Je ne pouvais pas engager des nouveaux! Il fallait du temps pour montrer à un nouveau et ça je n’en avais pas du tout. Surtout que pour les nouveaux c’est souvent Yasu qui s’en occupait. Déjà qu’on manquait cruellement de staff…Je fermai les yeux et la bouche et mis mon visage dans mes mains. Qu’allais-je devenir? S’en était fini de mon règne dans ce restaurant. Je courais à ma perte! J’entendis Yasu au loin, tout au fond de mon désespoir qui me disait quelque chose. Je tentai de m’y raccrocher pour sortir du gouffre qui tentait de m’aspirer.

\- Ryo-chan, ne t’inquiète pas. J’irai vous aider. Le doc m’a dit que je ne pouvais pas utiliser mes mains pour travailler, mais il ne m’a pas empêché d’aller travailler tout de même. Je pourrai t’aider à superviser si jamais tu veux engager des nouveaux. Je les prendrai en main…

Yasu avait posé sa main sur mon épaule. J’enlevai mon visage de mes mains et le regardai. Il avait vraiment toujours le mot pour réconforter les gens. Comment la situation avait viré de sorte que je devienne la victime dans l’histoire? Je n’en savais trop rien. Mais maintenant Yasu me réconfortait et Koyama me regardait d’un air triste. Je pris conscience que je ne devais pas me laisser abattre et surtout montrer aux autres que j’étais un faible. Tout allait s’arranger pour le mieux. Je connaissais sûrement de bons cuisiniers qui pourraient venir me donner un coup de main en attendant. Je me mettais à y songer que Yasu pris la parole.

\- En plus, tu as déjà un nouveau d’engager. Alors c’est comme s’il me remplaçait. Donc il ne te reste plus qu’à en trouver un autre.

Je regardai mon ami avec incompréhension. J’avais déjà un nouveau d’engager? Mais de qui parlait-il? Je n’avais aucun nouveau…Non en le perdant, j’allais avoir besoin d’au moins deux autres personnes. Déjà qu’il manquait du monde avant qu’il ne parte. Samedi on l’avait échappé bel, mais ça aurait pu tourner au désastre! En fait, ça avait tourné au désastre, mais par chance ça avait été un désastre contrôlé. La sauce, Johnny-san, le doigt, le nouveau…le nouveau? Ahhhh merde! C’est de ce nouveau là que Yasu voulait parler!!! Il n’en était pas question! Je regardai Yasu avec colère.

\- Quoi? Tu veux que je reprenne ce nouveau là dans MA cuisine? Il n’en est pas question! C’est un désastre ambulant! Je n’ai jamais eu une aussi pire soirée dans ma vie que celle de samedi! Il a été le début de tous ces malheurs. Jamais de la vie!

Yasu me regardait, sourcils froncés et bras croisés sur le torse. Je voyais aussi Koyama, derrière, qui me regardait d’un drôle d’air, comme si j’étais fou.

\- Ryo! N’exagère pas! Ce n’était aucunement la faute de Ohkura tout ce qui s’est passé et tu le sais très bien! Ohkura a très bien fait ça et moi je considère qu’il a fait ses preuves! Donc arrête avec tes niaiseries et pense à être obliger de l’appeler!

Il alla jusqu’à une petite table du salon et en sorti un calepin. Il écrivit sur un bout de papier quelque chose à l’aide d’un stylo et revint vers moi. Il me tendit le bout de papier froissé que je regardai. Il avait écrit d’une écriture à la va-vite un nom et un numéro de téléphone. Le nom : Ohkura. J’aurais voulu déchiré le papier tellement j’étais en colère. C’était encore MA cuisine! De quel droit m’obligeait-il à engager quelqu’un que je ne voulais pas! Je m’apprêtais à lui balancer ma colère au visage à l’aide de mots soigneusement choisis qu’il m’arrêta d’un ton sec en détachant chaque syllabe.

\- Non Ryo! Tu vas l’appeler!

Je restai bouche bée devant son ton. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il lui prenait à la fin!? Moi je disais qu’il n’en était pas question! C’était quoi ce délire?! Je n’allais pas accepter ce mollusque une fois de plus dans ma cuisine, un point c’est tout! J’allais lui répéter mes pensées que Yasu me coupa une fois de plus.

\- C’est à moi maintenant de te dire d’arrêter de niaiser! Tu m’as dit qu’il ne fallait pas que nos histoires de cœur n’empiètent sur notre travail, alors je me dois de te retourner la pareille! Tu es entrain de faire le contraire de ce que tu prônes! Ça ne veut pas dire que tu es intéressé par Ohkura que tu dois le fuir tu sais. Au contraire, tu devrais en profiter pour te rapprocher de lui!

J’étais une fois de plus complètement figé devant les dires de Yasu. Mais qu’est-ce qu’ils avaient tous ces mecs à me dire que j’étais intéressé par cet énergumène!? Je n’étais pas le moins du monde intéressé! Il était beau, grand, musclé, certes, mais je n’étais pas le moins du monde intéressé! C’était moi là ou je me répétais? Peu importe! Je ne savais plus comment réagir et je commençais à me poser de sérieuses questions. Yasu était le deuxième ami qui me disait que j’étais intéressé par Ohkura. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu’ils me sortaient des idées pareilles? Si j’étais amoureux de lui, il me semble que je devais être le premier à le savoir non?

\- Tu dois y penser ok? Repris Yasu avec une voix plus douce, comme s’il parlait à un enfant entêté. Tu sais très bien que vous ne pourrez pas vous en sortir pour les soirs de fin de semaine. Appelle-le et demande lui de rentrer pour la semaine. Comme ça il va s’habituer à la cuisine et à son roulement et il va être fin près pour le rush de la fin de semaine. Je connais bien Ohkura, il va s’adapter rapidement tu vas voir.

Je devais bien admettre que je n’avais pas trente-six solutions. J’allais devoir me plier à cette idée. Pour ne pas montrer que j’allais adhérer à cette solution et pour tenter de changer la conversation je demandai à Yasu :

\- Donc tu vas pouvoir entrer pour superviser les nouveaux? Ça serait vraiment pratique si tu pouvais au moins faire ça. Mais tu n’auras pas le droit de toucher aucun instrument. Si tu t’essayes, je t’attache les mains dans le dos!

Un sourire traversa le visage de mon ami. Il hocha la tête et me confirma qu’il allait être là. Je vis du coin de l’œil que Koyama avait un sourire coquin sur le visage. J’eus une idée perverse qui me traversa l’esprit.

\- Koyama, ne pense pas que je l’attacherai et te le laisserai par la suite…

Ce dernier vira au rouge et je pensai que s’il avait pu entrer en dessous du tapis, il l’aurait fait. Yasu me frappa du revers de la main sur la poitrine à l’aide de sa main valide. Je lui lançai un grand sourire niaiseux et je me dirigeai vers la porte.

\- Bon je vous laisse les amoureux. On se voit demain soir! Soyez sages!

J’ajoutai cette dernière remarque en me tournant vers eux et en leur faisant un sourire en coin. Yasu leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Koyama virait au rouge de plus bel. Décidément, j’allais me faire un plaisir fou à les taquiner ces deux là! 

Rendu chez moi, je tournais en rond. J’essayais de trouver une solution et rien n’apparaissait devant mes yeux. Je continuais de tourner en rond et surtout autour du téléphone. J’avais mis le papier froissé avec le numéro de Ohkura sur le comptoir et je lui jetais un œil à toutes les fois que je passais en face. Il fallait que je l’appelle. Je n’avais pas le choix. Je tournai encore une fois sur moi-même et frappai le comptoir. Je devais me décider maintenant. Je pris le téléphone d’une main décidée et empoignai le numéro de l’autre et entrepris de le composer. Je ne comprenais pas, mais mon cœur battait la chamade. Ce n’était pas comme si j’appelais un cuisinier pour la première fois pour lui demander de rentrer. Je le faisais assez souvent. Pourquoi cette fois j’étais stressé. C’est sûr, je l’avais engueulé la dernière fois, mais j’avais eu une rude journée. Je pensais que ça pouvait se comprendre.

J’attendais encore au bout du fil. Deux sonneries s’étaient écoulées et il n’avait toujours pas répondu. Qu’est-ce que j’allais faire s’il ne répondait pas? Est-ce que je devais laisser un message? Bien sûr que je devais laisser un message. Je me traitai de con. J’avais l’air d’une étudiante qui appelait son flirt pour la première fois. Mais de quoi je parlais moi? Je n’appelais pas Ohkura pour l’inviter à prendre un verre, je lui demandais de venir travailler en tant que patron. Pendant que je ruminais toutes ses pensées contradictoires, quelqu’un décrocha enfin au bout du fil.

\- Allo? Fit une voix ensommeillée.  
\- Je te réveille à cette heure?

Je regardai l’heure. Il était pourtant onze heures. Tu parles d’une heure pour dormir!

\- Oui. J’ai travaillé hier soir pour remplacer quelqu’un et je me suis couché tard.  
\- Ahh bon…

J’étais inquiet. Peut-être allait-il refuser parce qu’il avait déjà un travail ailleurs? Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de remplacer partout s’il travaillait pour moi. Il travaillait à La Granata ou il travaillait ailleurs. Il n’était pas question que je partage l’un de mes cuisiniers avec un autre restaurant.

\- Tu m’es exclusif. Tu n’as pas le droit d’aller voir ailleurs. Si tu es avec moi, tu n’es pas avec les autres! Tu n’es qu’à moi et pas aux autres! Lui dis-je d’un ton autoritaire, afin qu’il sache exactement qu’il n’avait pas le droit de courailler d’un restaurant à un autre.  
\- Hein? Shingo? Je t’ai déjà dis de ne plus me rappeler…répondit-il d’une voix encore plus ensommeillée.

Mais qu’est-ce qu’il me racontait là? Me prenait-il pour l’un de ses ex? Shingo? C’était un homme…est-ce qu’il était gay? À cette pensée, mon cœur s’affola. Mais putain! Qu’est-ce qu’il avait à s’énervé comme ça celui là? Je devais rectifier les choses, je sentais que Ohkura était sur le point de me raccrocher au nez pour retourner dormir.

\- Imbécile! Je ne suis pas un de tes ex! Je suis ton patron! Tu devrais me parler avec un peu plus de respect, le mollusque!

J’entendis à l’autre bout de la ligne qu’il avait échappé le téléphone et qu’il le reprenait maintenant maladroitement. Je souris. J’étais content de l’avoir scandalisé.

\- Je suis désolé…patron. Je suis un peu fatigué.  
\- Oui bien tu serais mieux d’être en forme pour demain parce que la cuisine a besoin de toi! Yasu ne peut pas revenir travailler avant trois semaines, donc c’est toi qui vas le remplacer. Il m’a supplié pour que je te reprenne, j’ai donc dû plier. Je ne suis pas du genre à ne pas accepter les requêtes d’un blessé.  
\- Ahhhh!!! Nishikido-san! Me répondit-il, comme s’il venait de réaliser à qui il parlait.  
\- Ben oui! À qui tu pensais parler?  
\- Heuu…à….à vous. Je suis désolé. Donc vous voulez que je sois là pour demain soir et ce pour trois semaines?  
\- Oui. Et après…on verra.  
\- Ça me va parfaitement! Me lança-t-il joyeusement.  
\- Tu me dois l’exclusivité. Pas question que tu fasses des heures ailleurs. Je te veux entièrement pour moi!  
\- Heu…pas de problème. Ça va me faire plaisir…

Sa dernière phrase avait été dite avec, je le sentais, un sourire dans sa voix. Il semblait heureux que je lui dise qu’il n’avait pas le droit de travailler ailleurs. J’avais pensé qu’étant pigiste comme lui, qu’il résisterait et qu’il voudrait s’opposé. J’étais content de voir qu’il sache où mettre ses priorités.

\- C’est parfait alors! Je t’attends demain.  
\- À demain alors!

Je raccrochai. Je trouvais que ça c’était bien passé. J’étais content qu’il ne soit pas revenu sur le fait que je l’avais engueulé et que je lui avais dit que je ne voulais plus jamais le revoir dans ma cuisine. S’il avait rouspété, il aurait peut-être fallu que je m’excuse et ça je ne voulais pas. Ce n’était pas de ma faute s’il m’avait poussé à bout! J’allai finalement m’asseoir sur le sofa et ouvrit la télévision. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il avait l’air de rire quand il avait raccroché. Je pensais à ça, tout en regardant une émission de variété niaiseuse. Je revoyais en mémoire ce que je lui avais dit et essayais de comprendre. Merde! Lui avais-je réellement dis qu’il était à moi? Je me frappai le front de la paume de la main. Je lui avais dis qu’il était à moi…c’était donc pour cette raison qu’il se bidonnait de la sorte! Mais qu’est-ce qui me prenait d’agir de la sorte?! Je voulais parler du restaurant…pas de moi en particulier…est-ce que je devais le rappeler? J’attrapai le téléphone et me mis à composer. Je raccrochai. Mais non! Il avait compris ce que je voulais dire. Si je le rappelais ça allait être pire. Mais pourquoi ma bouche avait-elle dit qu’il était à moi de cette façon…et pourquoi mon cœur avait battu à tout rompre lorsque j’avais cru comprendre qu’il était homosexuel. Je me refrappai le front de la main. Je devais me calmer. Peut-être que si j’écoutais un film ça me calmerait un peu…est-ce qu’il y avait de bon film sur Pay-per-view?


	5. Chapter 5

\- Oui c’est parfait M. Tanaka. Je vous attends mardi. Merci. À vous aussi. Au revoir.

Je déposai le téléphone sur le comptoir et m’assis lourdement sur le banc du comptoir. J’étais vraiment mal pris! Je venais d’avoir un coup de téléphone du propriétaire. Un inspecteur des services sanitaires allait venir faire un tour mardi pour une inspection. On était dimanche, tout le monde était en congé et je devais les appeler pour me trouver de la main d’œuvre pour nettoyer la cuisine de fond en comble. J’étais vraiment mal pris. Je savais d’expérience que personne n’aimait faire le ménage complet de la cuisine et encore moins se faire appeler lors de leur congé pour le faire. Mais je n’avais carrément pas le choix. Moi aussi j’aurais bien voulu laissé faire, mais nous ne pouvions prendre le risque de laisser la cuisine telle quelle. Elle était propre. Impeccable même, mais je savais qu’il y avait des endroits où les inspecteurs vérifiaient que l’on nettoyait pas systématiquement toutes les semaines. Alors je n’avais pas le choix d’appeler tout le monde et de faire nettoyer la cuisine au complet.

Je commençai par le haut de la liste et descendis. Les uns après les autres, tous me répondaient la même chose. Pas le temps, pas le goût, seul congé de la semaine. Bref : Arrange-toi avec ton problème! J’étais dans une colère noire! Ils ne comprenaient pas que si on ne passait pas l’inspection que c’en était terminé de notre restaurant et du fait même de leur emploi! Je fulminais! Il ne restait sur la liste que deux noms. Ceux des deux nouveaux. Depuis maintenant deux mois que Ohkura et Masuda étaient employés officiellement pour la cuisine et tout se passait bien. Yasu m’aidait à les former du mieux possible et leur apprentissage se passait bien. Masuda était un ami de Koyama qui travaillait dans un autre restaurant mais qui voulait partir. C’est pourquoi il avait été engagé parmi notre staff. Ohkura restait fidèle à lui-même. J’avais trouvé un truc infaillible pour me soustraire à son charme : l’éviter du mieux que je le pouvais. Je l’avais installé au poste le plus loin du mien et j’avais fait en sorte qu’il n’ait jamais besoin de me parler directement. De cette façon je ne le croisais à peu près jamais et mon corps ne voulait pas s’emparer de lui à tout moment. Bien sûr il y avait eu quelques anicroches. Un frôlement, une caresse, un souffle dans le cou. À croire qu’à toutes les fois qu’il s’approchait de moi c’était pour me rendre fou! Je devais bien avouer maintenant que mon corps le voulait, même si je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Je ne voyais vraiment pas ce que je lui trouvais de si particulier. Il était sexy, mais j’en avais vu plein des gars sexy dans ma vie! Pourquoi lui me faisait cet effet? Je n’en savais trop rien et ce n’était pas dans mon but de le savoir non plus.

J’appelai donc les deux derniers, sachant très bien qu’ils allaient accepter tous les deux sans hésitations. Quand on est les derniers entrés, on ne peut pas se permettre de répondre non à ce genre de choses. Et c’est en plein ce qui est arrivé. Chacun avait dit oui. Je leur avais donné rendez-vous le lendemain matin vers neuf heures pour commencer le ménage. Je me disais qu’en une journée à trois on arriverait à passer au travers sans problème. Il ne me restait plus qu’à profiter de mon seul jour de congé.

Le lendemain matin, j’arrivai au restaurant par la porte arrière vers huit heures quarante-cinq. J’arrivai à l’arrière du restaurant les yeux baissés sur mes clés, essayant de trouver la bonne pour ouvrir la porte. Lorsque je relevai les yeux, je le vis qui attendais, deux cafés à la main. Je fus surpris qu’il soit déjà arrivé. N’était-il pas un peu trop décidé à faire du ménage dans une journée de congé? Arrivé près de lui, je le saluai.

\- Bien le bonjour, Ohkura. Tu es tôt ce matin!  
\- Bonjour Nishikido-san. Je voulais être sûr de ne pas être en retard. Et je me suis couché tôt hier, alors je suis super en forme ce matin.

Il me lâcha un sourire sincère qui fit faire un bond à mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Je n’avais pas pensé à ça. J’allais devoir endurer toutes ces attaques de sexytude toute la journée. Comment allais-je faire pour me retenir de le prendre dans un coin? Masuda! Il était supposé être là aussi! Il allait être ma seule barrière entre moi et ce mollusque trop attirant. Je me détestais d’être aussi faible devant lui. Je souhaitais qu’il ne sache pas qu’il me faisait perdre les pédales à ce point. S’il l’apprenait je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau. Il allait en profiter j’en étais sûr et il allait me faire faire n’importe quoi. Comme le nommer chef adjoint? Je savais que déjà plusieurs l’appréciaient dans la cuisine. Il avait su faire sa place parmi nous rapidement et tout le monde l’appréciait grandement. Dans la dernière semaine j’avais fait un vote pour décider de qui serait le nouveau chef adjoint. Puisque je n’arrivais pas à en choisir un par moi-même, je m’étais dit que ça allait être le staff de la cuisine qui allait décider. Le vote s’était fait de façon confidentielle, j’étais donc le seul à savoir les noms qui étaient sorti. Bien sûr, en premier était venu Yasu, mais aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, Ohkura était arrivé deuxième. Malgré qu’il faisait partie de l’équipe depuis peu de temps, tout le monde semblait voir en lui le futur chef adjoint. De mon côté je trouvais que c’était une très mauvaise idée. Il n’était pas question que Ohkura soit déjà chef adjoint à son âge. J’en avais bavé pas mal plus que ça avant d’arriver à cette position! Il allait donc en baver aussi !

Je me décidai donc à ouvrir la porte. Par contre, pour se faire, je devais être à moins d’un pied de Ohkura. Pour faire exprès, le grand imbécile ne bougea pas d’un centimètre et me regarda débarrer la porte. Trop affecté par cette soudaine proximité (moi qui essayait de le garder à distance depuis des mois) mais mains se mirent à ne plus savoir quoi faire et échappèrent les clés par terre. Je me maudis intérieurement. Je n’étais qu’un baka! Je pris un grand respire et me penchai pour reprendre les clés. En me relevant, je regardai Ohkura du coin de l’œil. Il me regardait d’un œil suspicieux.

\- Ça va Nishikido-san? Vous me semblez inquiet? Me demanda-t-il innocemment.

J’avais le goût de lui répondre que c’était lui qui me rendait nerveux avec ce sourire colgate et ces lèvres pulpeuses qui semblaient si bonnes…Je secouai la tête et lui répondis :

\- Qui ne le serait pas avant une inspection!? C’est toujours stressant!  
\- Je suis certain que ça va bien se passer. On a la cuisine la plus propre que je n’ai jamais vu! Et j’en ai fait des endroits. Alors il ni a pas de stress à se faire je pense. Un petit clean up final et je pense qu’on va être bon.

Il me refit un sourire à tomber dans les pommes et fis un léger sursaut.

\- Ohh j’oubliais! C’est pour vous! Je pense que vous aimez le café noir, légèrement sucré. C’est ça?

Il me tendit l’un des cafés qu’il avait dans les mains. J’haussai un sourcil en le prenant. Il savait comment j’aimais mon café? Comment il avait fait pour savoir ça? Mon interrogation devait se voir dans mon visage car il prit soin de m’expliquer :

\- J’étais présent dans la salle à dîner un moment donné quand vous avez demandé à l’une des serveuses de vous en préparer un. J’ai remarqué comment elle l’avait préparé, me répondit-il en haussant les épaules, comme si c’était normal de retenir par cœur la sorte de café que préférait quelqu’un.  
\- Merci.

Ce fût le seul mot qui sorti de ma bouche. Je me repenchai sur mes clés et la serrure et réussis finalement à ouvrir la porte. Il m’aida à retenir celle-ci tandis que je me dépêchais d’aller désactiver le système d’alarme. J’allumai les lumières et allai porter mon manteau dans le bureau. Ohkura me suivit et déposa lui aussi ses affaires dans le bureau. Je pris une gorgée de mon café. Il était excellent. Juste assez sucré. J’adorais le café, j’en prendrais toute la journée si ça ne me mettait pas dans un état aussi surexcité. J’avais instinctivement fermé les yeux pour mieux goûter la saveur de celui-ci. J’entendis un petit rire venant de Ohkura. J’ouvris les yeux et il se dépêcha de détourner la tête. Il se retourna et sorti du bureau pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Pourquoi avait-il ri? Qu’est-ce qu’il y avait de drôle à déguster un café? J’haussai les épaules et le suivit. Cet homme était vraiment étrange.

Nous commençâmes à nettoyer. Nous faisions tous les endroits qui ne se faisaient pas couramment. En dessous du poêle, derrière les friteuses, sur les frigos. Tout y passait! Un moment donné j’étais entrain de me battre avec un des ventilateurs au dessus du poêle. J’essayais de le remettre en place, mais pour se faire je devais maintenir plusieurs pièces ensemble et les tourner afin de les revisser en place. J’était entrain de tourner que l’une des pièces perdit son équilibre et tomba de mes mains. J’essayai de la rattraper, mais finalement j’échappai le tout et je fis un vacarme épouvantable dans le silence de la cuisine. Ohkura se leva d’un bond d’en dessous le comptoir où il se trouvait et se précipita vers moi.

\- Êtes-vous correct Nishikido-san? Me demanda-t-il inquiet.  
\- Oui, ça va. J’ai un peu de difficulté avec ce satané ventilateur…

Je me retournai vers lui et lui fit un sourire pour le rassurer. Il détourna rapidement les yeux et s’empressa de me demander s’il pouvait m’aider à le remettre en place tout en se penchant pour ramasser la pièce qui avait roulée par terre. J’avais par contre eu le temps de voir qu’il avait légèrement rougit. Ou était-ce parce qu’il avait chaud? Oui, c’était sûrement ça. Moi aussi d’ailleurs j’avais chaud, c’était normal donc qu’il aille chaud aussi.

\- Oui, merci. Ça ferait bien que tu m’aides à le remettre en place, je pense que je n’y arriverai pas seul.  
\- D’accord.

On pris chacun les pièces et les remîmes en place. Pendant que Ohkura tenait le tout ensemble, je devais tourner la dernière pièce pour la faire visser sur le fixe. À deux, c’était beaucoup plus aisé. Tout à coup, sans crier gare, mon corps réagit au fait que j’étais près de Ohkura. Trop près. Une bouffée de chaleur intense monta dans mon corps et me submergea. Ce n’était réellement pas le moment! Je m’intimai au calme. Mais ce fût pire. Je pris encore plus conscience de la proximité du jeune à côté de moi. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps sur mon bras le plus près de lui. Ma joue frémissait sous son souffle chaud qui la parcourait. Je fermai les yeux un instant pour me remettre de toutes ses émotions. J’avais une envie folle de lâcher ce foutu ventilateur et m’éloigner le plus possible du démon de mes enfers. Mais je ne pouvais pas, comment j’allais expliquer mon éloignement soudain. « J’ai eu une envie folle de t’embrasser, alors j’ai dû m’éloigner!? » Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait faire comme explication. Étant donné que j’avais cessé de bouger, Ohkura se posa des questions.

\- Nishikido-san? Ça va?

J’hochai la tête tout en gardant mes yeux fermés. Si j’ouvrais les yeux, je sentais que j’allais le voir de près, de beaucoup trop près. Si mes yeux croisaient les siens ne serait-ce qu’une seconde, ça allait être la seconde de trop et ça allait être le début de la fin.

\- Oui, ça va. J’ai juste vraiment chaud!  
\- Je vous comprends, moi aussi j’ai chaud sans bon sens! On dirait qu’il fait plus chaud quand on est seulement nous deux que quand on est tout le monde de la cuisine.

Il dit ça et se mit à rire d’un petit rire gêné. Il avait dit qu’il faisait plus chaud lorsque l’on était seulement tous les deux que lorsqu’on était plusieurs? Je me décidai d’ouvrir les yeux. Je devais absolument voir l’émotion sur son visage à ce moment précis. Était-il gêné? Est-ce qu’il disait ça seulement en blague ou le pensait-il vraiment? Est-ce qu’il avait chaud à cause de moi ou c’était seulement un énoncé du fait qu’il avait chaud tout simplement. En ouvrant les yeux je ne croisai pas les siens comme je le pensais. Je voyais sa joue rougit et son œil brillant qui regardait dans le vague. Son sourire était un peu gêné et il se mordait la lèvre inférieure. C’était évident. Juste à le voir mon corps réagissait de lui-même. Il avait chaud à cause de moi et j’avais chaud à cause de lui. C’était quoi ce délire!? Il fallait que je me dépêche de fixer ce satané ventilateur. Je me remis alors à ma tâche et en deux temps trois mouvement les pales étaient en places. Voyant que tout tenait en place, Ohkura s’éloigna enfin. Je soupirai de soulagement. Ouf…j’avais été capable de me retenir. Je remis la grille du ventilateur et m’éloignai aussi. Je regardai le travail, tout brillait. Je me retournai vers Ohkura tranquillement et vis qu’il regardait toujours par terre. Il était si beau avec ce petit air gêné. Il continuait de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, l’air de se poser des questions. Je me demandais à quoi il pensait. Ma bouche réagit d’elle-même.

\- À quoi tu penses? Tu sembles bien inquiet.

Quoi? Je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu’il pensait! Je m’en foutais! Pourquoi je lui avais posé la question? Maintenant il allait me conter sa vie et je ne voulais rien savoir! Après avoir hésité longtemps, tellement que je m’étais finalement dis qu’il ne parlerait pas et m’étais remis à frotter, il parla.

\- C’est que…je me demande qu’est-ce que je devrais faire à propos d’une situation.

Je continuais de frotter, espérant qu’il n’aille pas plus loin et que je ne sois pas obliger de lui répondre. Mais il continua :

\- Je suis dans une position vraiment précaire et je ne sais pas ce que je devais faire. Est-ce que vous pourriez m’aider à y voir plus clair?  
\- Tu sais, je ne suis pas très bon pour la psych…

J’avais cessé ma phrase, la laissant en suspend. Une main s’était posée sur mon épaule. Je me retournai et vit Ohkura qui me fixait avec deux yeux brillants. Je lâchai le linge que j’avais entre les mains, stupéfait par l’émotion que je lisais sur le visage du jeune homme. Est-ce qu’il me regardait avec passion? Je n’eus cependant pas le temps de me poser plus de questions. Il s’approcha imperceptiblement de moi. Mon cœur battit si fort dans ma poitrine que je pensai qu’on pouvait sûrement l’entendre dans toute la pièce. Le reste, ce ne fût même pas mon cerveau qui dirigea. Mon corps décida de lui-même ce qui allait se passer. J’étais toujours à moitié tourné vers le comptoir. Mon corps se tourna complètement vers Ohkura et mes pieds firent un pas envers celui-ci. Tout mon corps se trouvait à présent à moins de cinq centimètres du sien. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi brillants. Ses lèvres par contre, semblaient encore plus pulpeuses qu’à l’habitude. Pour ajouter à l’effet, il passa sa langue légèrement sur ces petits bouts de chaires roses. Mon corps ne répondait plus de lui. Tout ce qu’il voulait à présent c’était le sentir près, le toucher, l’embrasser, le faire frémir. C’est tout ce qu’il désirait et il ne semblait à présent vivre que pour cet instant. Ma peau semblait crépiter d’une électricité qui la rendait sensible à la moindre brise. C’était pourquoi je sentis parfaitement le souffle de Ohkura s’accentuer pour devenir presque un halètement. Ce fût le signal que mon corps attendit avant de s’élancer. Ma main droite s’approcha doucement du bras gauche du jeune homme qui me faisait face et du bout des doigts le toucha. Elle remonta tranquillement le long de son bras, faisant frémir d’impatience celui-ci. Ma main remontait frôlant la peau bouillante de Ohkura. J’atteignis finalement l’épaule et continuai la caresse sur le cou et y déposai ma main. Ohkura ferma les yeux un instant et les rouvrit. Je pouvais voir à présent toute la passion et le désir qu’il avait. Et c’était pour moi qu’il éprouvait toutes ces émotions. Il n’en fallu pas plus pour le reste de mon corps pour qu’il réagisse. En moins de deux secondes j’avais réduit l’écart existant entre nos lèvres à néant. Je pouvais enfin goûter ces lèvres si douces et si pulpeuses que je désirais depuis si longtemps. J’avais fait tant de rêves où tout ceci arrivait que je pensais presque je rêvais encore. Si ça n’avait pas été de mon coeur qui battait la chamade dans ma poitrine et du désir équivoque que je ressentais dans le bas ventre, j’aurais pu confondre avec un songe. Ohkura de son côté s’était laissé allé. Une main s’était aventuré dans mon dos et me pressait dans le creux des reins tandis que son autre main parcourait sauvagement ma chevelure. Moi, l’une de mes mains était venue s’accrocher à son épaule tandis que l’autre s’était agrippée derrière sa nuque. Nous nous embrassions à en perdre haleine. Nos langues s’entremêlaient dans un bal où il n’y avait comme seule musique que le battement de nos cœurs qui ne cessait de s’accélérer. Bientôt, être debout ne nous suffisait plus. Ohkura me repoussa légèrement vers le comptoir et se pressa contre moi. Je pouvais très bien sentir son désir contre mon corps. Il pouvait sûrement sentir le mien aussi. Les mains d’Ohkura parcouraient maintenant mon corps avec avidité. Les miennes s’étaient glissées dans ses cheveux. L’une de ses mains glissa tranquillement jusqu’à mes hanches et se fraya un chemin sous mon chandail. Lorsque celle-ci rencontra ma peau chaude, je sentis tout mon corps réagir encore plus vivement. J’avais besoin de ses caresses et je ne voulais plus m’en passer. Comme si un courant électrique m’avait traversé, me rendant accro à lui, complètement. Maintenant, la seule personne que j’allais vouloir toucher et me faire toucher allait être lui. Plus rien n’allait compter. Sa main continua de monter doucement sur la peau de mon torse, caressant au passage mes mamelons durcis par le plaisir. Il décida finalement que le chandail était de trop et le remonta au complet et le passa par-dessus ma tête. Nos lèvres se quittèrent une fraction de seconde et se retrouvèrent avec passion par la suite, comme si elles ne s’étaient pas vues depuis des semaines. J’entrepris de faire subir à son chandail le même traitement que le mien. Mes mains lâchèrent ses cheveux et descendirent sur son torse, caressant ses pectoraux fermes au passage ainsi que ses abdos. Mes doigts glissèrent jusqu'à sa peau sous son chandail. Je n’eus par contre pas le plaisir d’aller plus loin qu’on entendit derrière nous un raclement de gorge persistant. Ohkura s’éloigna prestement de moi et je regardai vers le dérangement. Masuda! Je l’avais complètement oublié celui-là! Et pourquoi arrivait-il quatre heures après l’heure à laquelle il était supposé arriver? En même temps, j’étais en colère qu’il nous ait dérangé! C’était si bien parti! Ça me rappelait vaguement quelque chose. 

Masuda quant à lui nous regardait avec de grands yeux ébahis. Ohkura regardait par terre se triturant les doigts, mal à l’aise. Moi? Je regardais Masuda avec rage. Je fulminais! Qu’est-ce qu’il faisait là lui!? Je comptais sur lui pour m’empêcher de faire ce que je venais de faire et il arrivait finalement beaucoup trop tard et me coupait en plein plaisir. Quelle ironie! Masuda me regardait toujours, ne disant rien. Je me décidai de prendre la parole :

\- Masuda! Tu parles d’une heure pour arriver! Je ne t’avais pas donné rendez-vous à une heure de l’après-midi, mais bien à neuf heures ce matin. Veux-tu bien me dire où t’étais passé?  
\- Je….je…je suis désolé. Mon fils était malade et j’ai dû m’en occuper. J’ai essayé de vous rejoindre, mais je n’ai pas été capable. Je suis désolé d’arriver en retard.

Il avait dit cette dernière parole en s’inclinant devant moi. Je poussai un soupir de découragement. Décidément je n’étais pas chanceux. Je jetai un œil vers Ohkura qui n’avait pas bougé d’un poil depuis l’intervention de Masuda. J’aurais voulu lui parler pour le réconforter, mais je ne pouvais pas avec la présence de l’autre dans la cuisine. Il ne me restait qu’une chose à faire : crier après le dérangeant.

\- Ben ne reste pas planté là! Mets toi au travail! Il y a encore la partie là-bas qu’on n’a pas faite.  
\- O..ookk…répondit-il sous le choc.

Il se dirigea vers le coin que je lui avais montré et se mit à frotter avec un entrain de désespérer. Au moins, tel que je le pensais, la présence de Masuda avait aidé à réduire la chaleur qu’il régnait dans la cuisine. D’ailleurs, il faisait presque froid. Tout à coup je remarquai tout à coup que je n’avais plus mon chandail. Eh zut! Je devais vraiment avoir l’air innocent. Je poussai un soupir et allai chercher mon chandail. Lorsque je me penchai, je sentis un déplacement d’air derrière moi. Quand je me relevai et me retournai, je remarquai que Ohkura n’était plus là. Le temps de remettre mon chandail que j’entendis la porte de derrière ouvrir et refermer. Je me précipitai vers la porte et remarquai qu’il avait ramassé ses choses sur le bureau. J’ouvris la porte et sorti à l’extérieur. Il n’était déjà plus visible. J’aurais aimé discuter avec lui de ce qui venait de se passer, mais il s’était sauvé. Est-ce qu’il regrettait ou c’était seulement la présence de Masuda qui avait fait en sorte qu’il se sauve, étant trop mal à l’aise? Je frottai mon visage de mes mains. Je savais maintenant que j’avais goûté à sa peau, j’allais en vouloir plus. J’allais avoir de la difficulté à me retenir en sa présence, je le sentais. J’espérai qu’il veuille bien reprendre un jour ce qu’on avait commencé ensemble, histoire que mon corps en soit soulagé et que je puisse passer à autre chose. Cet homme exerçait sur moi une passion beaucoup trop forte, j’en virais fou! J’avais hâte que tout ça soit derrière moi. Mais pour l’instant je n’avais pas trente-six solutions, je me devais de retourner avec Masuda dans la cuisine et finir le ménage. Une chance, il ne nous en restait pas pour longtemps. En espérant que Masuda allait avoir la bonté de m’épargner ses commentaires sur ce qu’il avait vu et qu’il allait aussi tenir sa langue devant les autres. Dans quel pétrin m’étais-je mis encore??


	6. Chapter 6

Ryo-chan, je t’ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas être chef adjoint. Le travail que j’ai en ce moment me convient parfaitement. On en a déjà discuté de tout ça.  
\- Je sais Yasu, mais beaucoup du staff de la cuisine a voté pour toi. Je me devais de t’en parler même si je me doutais de ta réponse.  
\- Je suis désolé…  
\- Mais non, ce n’est pas grave. Je devrai probablement me rabattre sur le deuxième, même si je trouve que c’est une mauvaise idée…Je vais laisser du temps un peu encore couler sous les ponts et ensuite je verrai. Peut-être dans quelques mois…  
\- Qui est arrivé deuxième?  
\- …..Ohkura…  
\- C’est vrai?! Woaw c’est génial! Et tu as vraiment l’intention de lui donner le poste?

Pourquoi il me disait ça d’une façon si surprise?

\- Ben oui…j’y ai pensé et je trouve que c’est la seule option qu’il me reste. Ce jeune est vraiment bon. Il a réussi à prendre sa place rapidement au sein de la cuisine et il est bourré de talent, je ne peux pas le nier. Je vais attendre un peu, que ça fasse au moins quatre ou cinq mois qu’il soit là et je lui en parlerai. Pourquoi tu sembles si surpris?  
\- Bien…c’est parce que depuis une semaine, il me semble que vous ne vous parlez plus du tout. Je veux dire…vous vous parliez déjà pas beaucoup au départ, mais c’est pire depuis une semaine. Est-ce qu’il s’est passé quelque chose?

Je voyais la mère Yasu ressortir en lui en ce moment même. Il avait dit cette dernière phrase d’une petite voix douce pour m’inciter à parler. Est-ce que je devais lui raconter? C’est certain, nous étions installé dans son salon, chez lui. Il ni avait comme oreilles indiscrètes que celles de Koyama qui était entrain de préparer du thé dans la cuisine. Une semaine. Ça faisait une semaine que Ohkura me fuyait comme la peste. J’avais essayé de lui parler. À plusieurs reprises j’avais tenté de le coincer dans un coin pour discuter avec lui, mais à toutes les fois il se défilait. J’avais bien failli réussir la veille. Il était resté plus tard que d’habitude et je l’avais croisé en sortant de mon bureau alors qu’il sortait pour s’en aller chez lui. On avait bien failli faire une collision dans le couloir. Il devait savoir que j’étais dans le bureau et il devait vouloir passer rapidement afin que je ne le voie pas ou que je n’aie pas le temps de le rattraper. Il m’avait contourné rapidement et s’était précipité vers la sortie. J’avais par contre réussi à lui attraper le poignet fermement avant qu’il ne s’en aille. Je n’avais par contre pas pu rien lui dire. Les mots étaient resté coincés dans ma gorge en le voyant. Il semblait tellement ne pas vouloir être près de moi et semblait si triste. Je n’avais pas eu d’autre choix que de le relâcher et il était parti sans demander son reste. Depuis ce moment, à chaque fois que j’y repensais, une tristesse envahissait mon cœur. On dirait bien qu’il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec moi. J’allais être pris encore avec mon corps qui ne faisait que brûler de passion pour lui à chaque fois que je le croisais.

Maintenant Yasu voulait savoir ce qu’il s’était passé. Il me regardait avec des yeux compatissants, semblant comprendre ma souffrance. Pouvait-il m’aider? Peut-être que si je lui racontais il allait m’aider à mieux comprendre ce qui m’arrivait? Pendant que j’étais encore tiraillé dans mon dilemme, Koyama revint avec le thé dans le salon et déposa une tasse devant chacun de nous. Il pris ensuite la sienne et s’assit près de Yasu. À toutes les fois que je les voyais ces deux là, ça me faisait trop rire. Ils semblaient si bien ensembles. Koyama regardait Yasu avec des yeux amoureux et semblait le couver. J’étais content d’avoir eu la bonne idée d’envoyer Koyama-kun avec Yasu cette journée là. C’était un peu grâce à moi s’ils étaient ensembles. Même si je les taquinais à chaque fois que c’était possible, j’étais heureux pour mon ami.

Koyama s’assit confortablement au côté de son homme et passa une main dans le dos de celui-ci. Yasu était assis un peu plus sur le bout de son siège et sourit au contact de la main de son amant dans son dos. Je fis un léger sourire en les voyant et je repensai à ma propre situation qui était plus que catastrophique. Oui…sûrement qu’ils pourraient m’aider. Je pris donc la parole et leur racontai toute l’histoire qui s’était passé voilà une semaine jour pour jour. À la fin de mon récit, les deux me regardaient d’un air compréhensif. Yasu semblait songer à sa réponse. Koyama ne se fit pas attendre plus longtemps :

\- Woaw…c’est de l’amour profond ça! Yasu tu m’avais dit que Nishikido-kun aimait bien Ohkura, mais je ne pensais pas à ce point!

Yasu leva les yeux au ciel et moi ma colère monta tout à coup.

\- Je n’ai jamais dit que j’étais amoureux de lui!!!! C’est quoi ce délire! Je dis que c’est mon corps que je ne peux pas retenir quand je le vois, pas mon cœur! Y’a une différence quand même!

Je m’étais emporté. Encore une fois. Koyama me regardait avec des yeux effrayés et semblait regretté amèrement la phrase qu’il avait dit. Je l’espérais bien qu’il regrettait! Yasu se tourna vers lui et mis sa main sur son genou pour le réconforter. Bonnn, je passais encore pour le méchant! Il se retourna vers moi et se mit à me parler doucement, comme on parle à un enfant. C’était moi ou Yasu prenait toujours cette voix quand il me parlait?

\- Ryo-chan, calme toi. Je suis un peu d’accord avec Kei-chan, il y a anguille sous roche. (Note de l’auteur : Vous me le dites hein si j’utilise trop cette expression. Mais je l’aiiime ! ^^) Peu importe ce qui se passe, que se soit dans ton cœur ou dans ton corps, tu dois lui parler. Tu vas devoir le forcer à t’écouter. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe avec lui. Ohkura n’est pas du genre à fuir devant ce genre de choses. T’es sûr qu’il s’est passé rien d’autre?

J’haussai les épaules. Je ne voyais pas ce qui aurait pu se passer d’autre. Je ne lui avais pas parlé de toute la semaine étant donné qu’il m’avait fui. Comment j’aurais pu faire autre chose? Je devais vraiment avoir l’air découragé puisque Koyama pris la parole.  
\- Allez, Nishikido-kun. Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça. Reste souper avec nous, ça te changera les idées.

Je vis la surprise dans les yeux de Yasu avant qu’il ne se tourne vers son amant. Koyama lui me regardait d’un air qui se voulait convaincant. Je ne voulais pas les déranger et encore moins devoir subir leur couple pendant toute la soirée. Je décidai donc de décliner l’offre. Nous continuâmes de discuter quelques instants. Je finis mon thé et ensuite je décidai de partir et rentrai chez moi. Je trouvai l’appartement bien vide tout à coup. J’allai m’étendre sur mon lit et finalement m’endormi.

 

  
Lorsque j’arrivai au restaurant le lendemain soir, il y avait un attroupement devant les cases des employés. J’avançai jusqu’à eux et demandai :

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ici?

Tout le monde s’écarta et je pus voir Yasu qui était au centre de l’attraction tenant dans ses mains un bout de papier. Il avait presque les yeux dans l’eau. Je me demandai si quelqu’un était mort. Je m’approchai de mon ami et celui-ci me tendit la feuille de papier sur laquelle je vis un paragraphe écrit à la main. Je fronçai les sourcils en le prenant dans mes mains. Yasu m’expliqua.

\- On a trouvé la case de Ohkura vide et il y avait ce message à l’intérieur.  
\- Quoi?

Yasu me fit signe de lire le papier. Mon cœur battait la chamade et mes mains tremblaient. Sa case était vide avec un message à l’intérieur? Qu’est-ce que c’était que cette histoire? Je m’intimai au calme et je lu le message.

« Bonjour à tous.

Ce message est pour vous dire que je quitte mon emploi dans votre merveilleux restaurant. Je suis désolé de quitter de cette façon, mais je n’avais pas le choix. Je voulais vous dire à tous que j’ai vraiment apprécié les moments que j’ai passé avec vous, mais que c’est ici que nos chemins se séparent. Je ne peux vous dire la raison pour laquelle je pars, mais c’est mieux ainsi pour tout le monde. Je ne reviendrai pas, il est donc inutile de m’en dissuader.

Nishikido-san, merci de m’avoir permis d’en apprendre plus auprès de vous. Je vous dois gros. Vous êtes un bon chef et tout le monde vous apprécie grandement.

Yasuda-kun, je suis désolé de te mettre dans le pétrin. J’espère que tu ne m’en voudras pas et que l’on restera ami malgré tout.

Merci à tous! Adieu! »

Je dus relire le message deux fois pour m’assurer de sa véracité. Il quittait le restaurant? Mais qu’est-ce que ça signifiait? Il avait décidé de partir. Sans m’en parler. Sans en parler à Yasu. C’était quoi cette idée? Il ne pouvait pas faire ça! Il avait un avenir ici, il avait fait sa place, tout le monde l’appréciait. Pourquoi il était parti? Je ne comprenais rien. Était-ce à cause de….?? Oh non! J’espérais que non! Est-ce que je l’avais fait fuir avec mes avances? Est-ce qu’il avait été tellement mal à l’aise qu’il avait décidé de partir…Je trouvais que c’était exagéré comme réaction. Foutre sa vie professionnelle en l’air pour si peu. Il semblait si heureux de travailler dans notre restaurant, je ne pouvais pas le croire. J’étais toujours planté là, avec la feuille entre les mains. Les autres autour de moi discutaient et semblaient aussi inquiets. Je levai les yeux vers Yasu. Il sembla voir la question qui allait franchir mes lèvres et me devança.

\- Je ne sais pas…peut-être qu’il a eu une offre plus intéressante ailleurs?  
\- Tu penses?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- J’en sais rien. Je ne comprends pas du tout ce qui s’est passé avec lui. Ce n’est pas son genre du tout. Il n’est vraiment pas le genre à fuir devant quelque chose. Il a dû se passer quelque chose de grave…

Yasu semblait vraiment aussi dans le champ que moi. Personne ne comprenait ce qui avait pu se passer. Tout le monde avait remarqué qu’il était plus renfermé dans la dernière semaine. J’avais mis ça sur le dos de notre problème à tous les deux, mais maintenant, je trouvais ça gros comme réaction suite à ce qui s’était passé. Je me disais qu’il y avait sûrement plus. Je devais reprendre sur moi. C’était moi le chef de cette cuisine et je ne devais pas me laisser défaire par une si triste nouvelle. Nous avions perdu un soldat certes, mais nous pouvions très bien continuer à faire fonctionner la cuisine, une personne en moins.

Je tapai donc dans mes mains et dis à tout le monde de se mettre au travail. Tous s’exécutèrent un peu à contre cœur. Pour ma part, j’allai m’enfermer dans mon bureau. Je refermai la porte et m’appuyai dessus. Je regardai la note que je tenais toujours dans mes mains.

\- Ohkura… Pourquoi tu es parti? Murmurai-je en caressant du bout des doigts le bout de papier.

J’appuyai ma tête contre la porte. Mon cerveau allait à cent milles à l’heure. Pourquoi était-il parti? Est-ce que c’était à cause de moi ou de quelque chose d’autre? Et si c’était à cause de quelque chose d’autre, qu’est-ce que ça pouvait bien être? Je ne voyais pas ce qui avait pu le traumatiser au point qu’il parte. Je pris la décision d’aller le voir cette semaine. Puisqu’il ne voulait pas se faire appeler, j’allais me rendre chez lui directement. Yasu devait sûrement savoir où il habitait. Le problème, c’est que je doutais d’avoir le temps d’aller le voir avant le dimanche suivant à cause du travail. Je pestai intérieurement contre mon manque de temps.


	7. Chapter 7

Mon cœur n’en pouvait plus de se débattre. La colère en moi était si grande que j’avais envie de tout massacrer. En même temps, une autre émotion se bousculait dans mon cœur. Une émotion dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l’existence. Bon, je sais, tout le monde me l’avait dit et même crié, mais je n’avais jamais rien voulu entendre. À ce moment même, cette émotion était bien présente et elle me frappait de plein fouet dans la poitrine. Mon estomac était serré et je ressentais des petits courants électriques qui se propageaient dans mes entrailles. Je devais me calmer sinon mon corps n’allait pas pouvoir encaisser toutes ses émotions en même temps. Mais tout ce qui s’était passé pendant cette semaine, derrière mon dos, sans que je m’en rende compte, ça me dépassait. S’il ne m’avait pas raconté toute cette histoire avec autant d’émotion, je ne l’aurais tout simplement pas cru. Maintenant, ce qui me restait à voir, c’était ce que j’allais faire. Qu’est-ce que j’allais choisir? Je devais prendre une décision. Je n’avais pas réalisé comment ce dimanche pouvait changer ma vie du tout au tout. Il avait commencé tout à fait paisiblement pourtant…

Dimanche matin…non midi. La veille avait été éprouvante. Depuis le départ de Ohkura, le moral était bas dans la cuisine. Tout le monde se posait des questions sur son départ et semblait inquiet de ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu’il s’en aille de la sorte. Mais tout le monde essayait tout de même de travailler fort et faire virer la cuisine du mieux qu’il le pouvait. Par contre, rendu au samedi, notre plus gros soir, ça avait été pénible. Puisque le moral était déjà bas en commençant la semaine et que tout le monde avait sa semaine dans le corps, les erreurs se succédaient les unes après les autres. Je me rendis compte que l’arrivée de Ohkura avait été source de problème ainsi que le départ. Je n’allais donc jamais être tranquille! Nous avions par contre réussit de peine et de misère à terminer la soirée et j’avais pu enfin rentrer chez moi. Je m’étais littéralement écroulé dans mon lit et avait dormi d’un sommeil de plomb jusqu’à me faire réveiller par mon cadran à midi. Le réveil avait été pénible, mais je devais me lever tôt si je voulais faire ce que j’avais de prévu. Mon but était de me lever, de me laver, de déjeuner et de rendre une petite visite à Ohkura. En effet, depuis le début de la semaine que j’attendais avec impatience cette journée pour enfin aller lui parler pour régler tous ces problèmes qui semblaient peser sur lui. J’avais essayé de l’appeler à plusieurs reprises, mais il semblait vouloir s’enfermer dans un mutisme total et ne vouloir parler à personne. Ou plutôt, à moi, puisque Yasu avait réussit à lui parler au courant de la semaine. Il l’avait appelé et avait réussit à avoir de ses nouvelles. Malheureusement, il n’avait pu lui tirer les vers du nez quant aux raisons de son départ. Il me revenait donc la responsabilité d’aller le voir et de lui faire cracher le morceau.

Au début de la semaine j’avais été confiant et sûr de moi. Mais plus la semaine avançait, plus je redoutais le moment. J’avais même fini par dire à Yasu d’y aller. Celui-ci avait bien sûr refusé, se vengeant sûrement pour toutes les fois où je l’agaçais avec Koyama. Maintenant, l’heure avait sonnée où je devais me rendre chez lui. Lorsque je fus près, je sorti donc dehors. Il faisait une chaleur atroce en cette journée d’été. Je ne portais qu’une chemise légère et un short mais j’avais tout de même chaud. J’enviais mon air climatisé. Je me dépêchai donc d’entrer dans le métro que je devais prendre pour aller chez Ohkura. Il ne restait pas bien loin, mais à pied, avec cette chaleur, c’était tout à fait impossible à faire. Je n’eus pas le temps de penser beaucoup dans le métro que j’étais déjà arrivé à la sortie la plus près de chez Ohkura. J’étais stressé plus que je ne le voulais. Pourtant, c’était tout à fait normal que je m’inquiète pour lui et que j’aille lui rendre visite. J’étais tout de même son patron qu’il avait planté là sans aucune explication. Par contre, notre relation était un peu plus qu’une simple relation patron employé. Je pense que c’était plus cette partie qui me stressait que l’autre. Si ça avait été n’importe lequel de mes employés, je pense que je me serais contenté de l’appeler jusqu’à ce qu’il daigne me répondre. Par contre, avec Ohkura, je m’étais forgé une raison pour le voir. La vraie raison était que je voulais le voir encore une fois et peut-être pouvoir continuer ce qu’on avait commencé la dernière fois que l’on s’était vu. Je sais, ça faisait extrêmement pervers comme réflexion. Mais, malgré son départ, il continuait de hanter mes songes et mes fantasmes. Je pensais qu’en ne l’ayant plus auprès de moi tous les jours, ça se serait calmé, mais finalement, ça n’avait qu’empiré. On aurait dit que mon corps était en manque de sa proximité. C’est pourquoi maintenant j’étais stressé. Je ne savais pas comment mon corps allait réagir en sa présence. Peut-être que je n’allais même pas être capable de résister et que j’allais lui sauter dessus. Ça c’était s’il daignait bien me répondre.

Je marchais maintenant dans une petite ruelle où il y avait plusieurs blocs appartements de trois ou quatre logements par immeuble. C’était un quartier modeste où vivaient beaucoup de gens seuls. Je pouvais donc en déduire que Ohkura vivait seul en appartement. J’étais soulagé, pas que je voulais absolument être seul avec lui, mais j’aurais été choqué de voir qu’il avait finalement une ou un petit ami. Par contre, ça expliquerait son départ précipité... Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. S’il avait eu quelqu’un dans sa vie, Yasu l’aurait su et me l’aurait dit. Mais en même temps, Ohkura était quelqu’un de bien mystérieux. Il aurait bien été capable de cacher ce pan de sa vie à Yasu, malgré leur proximité. Ça y était! Cette fois j’avais réussi à monter d’un cran de plus mon anxiété. Malheureusement, il était trop tard pour reculer. J’étais maintenant devant son immeuble. Si je reculais maintenant et qu’il m’avait vu approcher, j’aurais l’air de quoi. C’est pourquoi je pris mon courage à deux mains et je m’approchai de la porte d’entrée du bloc. Je vis qu’il y avait à côté de celle-ci un petit interphone avec des noms avec des boutons au bout de chaque nom. Je trouvai rapidement celui de Ohkura et après avoir pris une longue inspiration, appuyai sur le bouton carré assez longtemps pour être certain que celui-ci m’entende. J’attendis patiemment. Quelques secondes s’écoulèrent avant que j’entende une voix me répondre. Malgré le son robotique que lui donnait l’intercom, je le reconnu immédiatement. 

\- Allo?  
\- Bonjour Ohkura. C’est Nishikido.  
\- …

Un silence avait suivi ma présentation. Il était sûrement surprit de ma présence. Je lui laissai le temps de se faire à l’idée et attendit qu’il me réponde. Sa réponse ne tarda pas.

\- Nishikido-san? Que faites-vous ici?  
\- Je suis venu voir si tu allais bien.

J’aurais voulu lui dire que j’étais venu lui demander pourquoi il était parti, mais j’avais opter pour le côté humain plutôt que le côté travail. Yasu aurait été fier de moi. Je commençais à comprendre que si on parlait immédiatement de travail, les gens étaient automatiquement plus réticents. Si Ohkura voyait que je m’inquiétais pour lui, peut-être me laisserait-il entrer plus facilement.

\- Dites plutôt que vous êtes venu me demander pourquoi je suis parti.

Bon peut-être que finalement mon changement était trop radical pour sembler être réel.

\- Peut-être un peu aussi là, c’est certain…

J’allais perdre ma cause, je le sentais. Je n’aimais pas être en infériorité, mais je n’avais pas le choix. C’était Ohkura qui menait le bal étant donné que c’était lui qui possédait toutes les réponses et qui avait aussi le droit de me laisser la porte fermée au nez. Je poussai un soupir, j’allais absolument devoir piler sur mon orgueil. Je me lançai :

\- Ohkura, s’il te plait, laisse-moi entrer. J’aimerais beaucoup qu’on se parle. Que se soit pour le travail ou pour autre chose. Je ne comprends rien. Et avec tout ce qui s’est passé…

Je laissai ma phrase en suspend. Je n’allais quand même pas entrer dans les détails au travers d’un intercom sur le pas de la porte, dans la ruelle. Il y avait toujours bien des limites. Par contre, je sentais que j’avais peut-être usé d’assez de compassion puisque Ohkura semblait hésiter. Au moins, il ne m’avait pas dit non immédiatement. J’attendais donc la suite. Je ne pouvais en faire plus pour le moment.

\- Ça va. Entrez, finit-il par me dire.

J’entendis rapidement le bruit significatif que la porte était débarrée et je fis un grand sourire. J’étais fier de moi! J’avais été capable de lui faire changer d’idée! Je tirai sur la porte et entrai à l’intérieur. L’appartement de Ohkura était tout en haut des escaliers. Je me mis donc à les escalader rapidement. Arrivé en haut, je vis Ohkura qui m’attendait sur le pas de sa porte. Mon cœur rata un bond. Ça faisait beaucoup trop longtemps que je l’avais vu et je me rendis compte comment il avait manqué à mes yeux. De plus, il avait une allure tellement mignonne. Il était planté dans le cadre de porte, les bras croisés, une petite moue flottant sur son visage. Il avait l’air de se demander pourquoi il avait décidé de me faire entrer et semblait regretter son geste tout à coup. Je lui fis un sourire pour le rassurer que je n’allais pas être méchant avec lui, mais ça sembla empirer son cas. Il poussa un soupir, passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux et me lança d’un air un peu ennuyé :

\- Entrez!  
\- Merci, répondis-je en passant à côté de lui.

Je me retrouvai dans un appartement petit, mais coquet. Il avait été joliment décoré avec des couleurs vives sur les murs et dans les accessoires. Ça donnait une allure très jeune et dynamique à l’appartement. J’imaginais très bien Ohkura vive dans ce genre d’environnement, lui qui souriait toujours en général et débordait de vie. Il se rendit au salon qui semblait aussi être sa chambre et je le suivis. Il me désigna un fauteuil et lui s’assit directement sur son lit. Il y avait, dans un coin, une petite télévision et dans l’autre un bureau avec un ordinateur portable de posé dessus. J’observais les alentours, tandis que Ohkura, lui, m’observait. Je prenais bien mon temps pour être sûr d’utiliser les bons mots et surtout ne pas m’énerver. Je ne voulais en aucun cas me mettre à crier sur lui. Il ne le méritait pas. Je finis mon inspection des lieux et posai mon regard sur lui. Il détourna ses yeux et se mit à regarder ses doigts. Je décidai de prendre la parole.

\- Tout le monde s’ennui beaucoup de toi au resto.

Il releva la tête vers moi. Il semblait surpris. Il me fit finalement un léger sourire en coin qui fit battre mon cœur un peu plus vite.

\- Je croyais que vous alliez arrivé ici en grande pompe et alliez me crier dessus…

Je me mis à rire.

\- En fait, je me suis jurer d’essayer de ne pas le faire.

Il ria lui aussi. Décidément j’avais une belle réputation. Je cessai de rire. Je devais trouver un moyen d’aborder le sujet sans l’effaroucher.

\- J’aimerais que tu me dises, afin que je comprenne. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé? Tu as surpris tout le monde avec ton départ. Yasu et moi les premiers.

Son sourire s’effaça d’un coup. Merde. Étais-je allé trop directement? Il était trop tard maintenant. Je devais tout simplement espérer qu’il accepte bien de m’en parler. Il triturait toujours ses doigts, mais me répondit :

\- Je ne peux pas vous dire pourquoi je suis partie.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas?

Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait avoir de si terrible pour qu’il ne puisse pas me le dire?

\- Parce que vous allez vraiment être en colère, reprit-il.

J’allais être en colère? Qu’est-ce qu’il avait fait? Je ne comprenais pas ce qui aurait pu se passer pour que je sois en colère? Était-ce parce qu’il n’osait pas me dire qu’il regrettait ce qu’on avait fait ensemble? Peut-être que c’était par rapport à ça…je devais essayer de le rassurer.

\- Écoute. Je suis désolé pour ce qui s’est passé entre nous deux. Je peux comprendre si tu as des regrets. Je ne me fâcherai pas pour si peu tu sais.

Ohkura releva prestement la tête vers moi avec un air paniqué.

\- Ohh non! N’allez pas imaginer que je regrette!

Je souris à cette réponse si soudaine. Il s’aperçu de sa bourde et rougit d’un coup. Il avait été très prompt dans sa réponse et ne l’avait pas fait exprès. J’étais content qu’il ne regrette pas nos gestes et je trouvais drôle qu’il prenne au sérieux le fait que je me croyais un peu responsable de son comportement. Mais ça n’expliquait toujours pas son départ. Si ce n’était pas à cause de moi, c’était à cause de quoi alors? Je fronçai les sourcils. Il savait maintenant qu’il n’aurait pas le choix de m’avouer la réelle raison de son départ. Il me regardait maintenant, ayant l’air de se demander ce qu’il ferait. Je sentais que je devais peut-être ajouter quelque chose pour l’aider à continuer.

\- Tu fais quoi comme travail maintenant? J’espère que tu t’es trouvé un bon emploi? Avec le talent que tu as, ça serait du gaspillage.

Il me fit un léger sourire sur le compliment. Je voulais lui montrer que je tenais à cœur son bien-être et que je voulais qu’il me fasse confiance. S’il ne voulait pas revenir au restaurant, peut-être que je pourrais au moins lui trouver une bonne place s’il n’avait pas retrouver un emploi convenable.

\- Je travaille pour un restaurant de « Faites-vous-même vos sushi ». J’aide les gens à faire leur sushi quand ils ont des problèmes.

Je poussai un soupir de découragement. Le pauvre. Ça devait être terrible pour lui d’être relayé à être un simple aide dans un restaurant aussi pauvre que ce genre d’endroit. En effet, depuis un peu moins d’un an ce type de restaurant avait vu le jour et semblait prendre de l’ampleur avec le temps. Ces restaurants étaient très populaires, surtout pour les touristes qui voulaient apprendre à faire des sushi rapidement. Pour un cuisinier par contre, c’était le bas de l’échelle. J’étais tout simplement découragé d’entendre qu’il gaspillait son talent dans ce type de travail. Je m’affaissai un peu sur mon siège et passai mes mains sur mon visage. Il devait avoir une sacrée bonne raison pour être parti et devoir travailler dans ce genre d’endroit. Je le regardai avec insistance et presque de la pitié. Je voulais savoir ce qui l’avait poussé à partir. Je devais comprendre.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, me lâcha-t-il tout à coup.  
\- Pourquoi tu es désolé? Raconte-moi ce qu’il s’est passé!

Il était encore entrain de se poser des questions. Qu’est-ce que je pouvais faire d’autre pour le persuader? J’étais à court d’arguments. Tout à coup, sans que mon cerveau ne s’en rende compte, je me levai et allai m’asseoir au côté de lui. Je passai une main sur ses épaules et le serrai contre moi. Au départ il sembla très surpris. Je le comprenais, moi-même je ne croyais pas ce que je venais de faire. Mais il semblait si perturbé que je n’avais pu m’empêcher de venir le réconforter. Il se laissa finalement aller et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Je le serrai un peu plus fort contre moi et déposai un léger baiser sur ses cheveux. Mon cœur battait si fort maintenant. Il battait comme jamais il n’avait battu. Je pensai à Yamapi. C’était la dernière personne pour qui il s’était emballé de la sorte.

Ma main libre alla d’elle-même se placer sur la main de Ohkura et se mit à la caresser machinalement. Je pouvais humer l’odeur de ses cheveux. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur et la douceur de sa peau. Je ne bougeais plus. Savourant le moment. Par contre, une envie resta et se fit pressante. Je devais savoir. Je devais comprendre. Si ce n’était pas de ma faute, c’était quoi alors? Je tentai le tout pour le tout.

\- Ohkura. S’il te plait. Dis-moi ce qu’il t’est arrivé.

Je le sentis prendre une grande inspiration et ses épaules s’affaissèrent d’un coup. Il se releva afin d’avoir une position plus confortable pour parler et il se mit à parler en un flot continu de paroles qui me firent l’effet d’une bombe.

Tout avait débuté le mardi suivant de notre journée de « ménage ». L’inspecteur était venu au restaurant tel que prévu avec le propriétaire. J’avais été très pris par l’inspecteur à lui faire visiter toute la cuisine et à lui montrer tout ce qu’il voulait voir. Ayant vu que j’étais en maîtrise de la situation, le propriétaire nous avait rapidement laissé seul et avait vaqué à d’autres occupations, qui jusqu’alors m’avaient été inconnu. J’appris à ce moment ce qu’il avait fait de son temps libre.

Puisque la cuisine était en fonction le mardi, tout le monde était à son poste entrain de travailler. Le propriétaire avait fait le tour de la cuisine, disant bonjour à tout le monde et prodiguant des encouragements parmi le staff. Il posait des questions sur ce que chacun faisait et s’informait des dernières nouvelles concernant tout le monde. Bientôt il arriva à Ohkura. Il s’installa derrière lui et le regarda faire pendant quelques instants. Ce dernier s’occupait des fruits comme à son habitude. Le propriétaire lui avait alors dit que c’était bien triste qu’un cuisinier aussi bon que lui s’occupait seulement de couper des fruits. Ohkura lui avait tout simplement répondu que ce travail lui convenait puisqu’il fallait que les fruits soient coupés et que c’était son travail. Il était aussi important que chacun des membres de la cuisine. J’avais souris à la réponse de Ohkura. C’était tout à fait son genre de réponse. Toujours à voir le bon côté des choses. Ohkura tant quand lui n’avait pas vu mon sourire, continuant son récit d’une voix monotone. Je n’osai pas le couper.

Après un certain temps d’observation, le propriétaire dit tout bas à Ohkura de venir le voir dans le bureau, qu’il devait lui parler. Ohkura savait qu’il ne pouvait pas quitter son poste de cette façon et ne savait pas trop ce qu’il devait faire. Le propriétaire lui avait alors dit que c’était lui le grand boss et qu’il lui donnait la permission de quitter son poste. Il se décida donc de le suivre, avec tout de même une certaine réticence. Il se doutait que s’il s’en allait trop longtemps il se ferait taper sur les doigts. À ces paroles, je ne savais plus si finalement je voulais savoir ce qu’il s’était passé. Pourquoi le propriétaire lui avait demandé d’aller dans le bureau avec lui? J’étais inquiet tout à coup. Ohkura, lui, continuait son récit sans plus se préoccuper de rien, comme si de le dire le soulageait enfin. Je n’eus donc pas le courage de l’arrêter. Peu importe ce qui allait suivre, je devais le soutenir et être fort.

Rendu dans le bureau, le propriétaire s’était assis à ma place et avait demandé à Ohkura de s’asseoir sur l’autre chaise en face, ce que Ohkura fit. Le propriétaire se mit à parler de trucs un peu complexe qui parlait de finance et de placement que Ohkura avait un peu de mal à me répéter, ni aillant pas prêter vraiment d’attention. Finalement, le propriétaire s’était tout à coup assis sur le bout de sa chaise, mettant ses mains à plat sur le bureau et regardant Ohkura dans les yeux. Il lui dit :

\- Je t’ai regardé faire Ohkura. Même si je ne suis pas là, je sais comment ça se passe dans la cuisine. Je sais que tu t’es très bien intégré et que tout le monde t’apprécie énormément. Sais-tu quel a été le résultat du sondage pour savoir qui serait le nouveau adjoint du cuisinier en chef? Eh bien tu es arrivé deuxième!

À ces mots Ohkura avait été très surprit. Il ne pensait pas qu’il avait la capacité de devenir l’adjoint chef. Il était tout de même flatté. Qui ne l’aurait pas été?

\- Mais moi, je trouve que ce n’est pas ce qu’il te faut, avait continué le propriétaire.

Ohkura s’était dit que c’était tout à fait normal, puisqu’il était beaucoup trop jeune et peu expérimenté pour avoir un tel poste. Mais le propriétaire ne l’entendait pas de cette manière.

\- En fait, je trouve que tu as énormément de potentiel. Tu es jeune et tu as beaucoup de courage et d’imagination. Je sais que parfois tu donnes ton opinion sur des recettes et que ça serait sûrement meilleur et moins cher de le faire de ta façon. Je sais aussi que tout ce que tu proposes, Nishikido-san ne le prend pas en compte. Il brime ton talent et ça je ne le permets pas!

À ces mots, je compris immédiatement ce que Ohkura allait me dire par la suite.

\- Il t’as demandé d’être le nouveau chef en tête du restaurant c’est ça? Dis-je sans attendre la suite du récit du plus jeune.

Ohkura me regardait l’air ébahi, ne semblant pas comprendre pourquoi j’en étais venu à la bonne conclusion aussi rapidement. Je m’expliquai.

\- Il a utilisé les mêmes phrases que quand il m’a offert le poste.

Je regardais maintenant dans le vide. Je comprenais maintenant le malaise de Ohkura face à moi. Il savait que le propriétaire me jouait dans le dos et que c’était à lui de décider. Ohkura continua de m’expliquer comment la rencontre s’était passée. Le propriétaire lui avait parler de salaire et d’avantages, lui faisant miroité la belle opportunité, lui offrant sur un plateau d’argent. C’est à ce moment que Ohkura me dit ce qu’il avait répondu et je n’en cru pas mes oreilles.  
\- Mais qu’adviendra-t-il de Nishikido-san si je deviens cuisinier en chef? Avait-il demandé au propriétaire au bout de quelques minutes de son discours.  
\- Nishikido-san? Eh bien, s’il veut rester, ce qui me surprendrait, il pourrait devenir le chef adjoint. Mais le connaissant, il quittera sûrement le restaurant. Et de toute façon ça serait beaucoup mieux comme ça. Il a un sale caractère et les employés ont peur de lui. M’en débarrasser m’enlèverait une épine du pied.

Ohkura avait cessé son récit, me regardant maintenant et attendant me réaction. Moi je regardais dans le vide. Je me doutais que mon règne à ce restaurant ne serait pas éternel, mais ça faisait toujours mal quand l’élastique nous éclatait en pleine figure. Je savais depuis longtemps que le propriétaire ne m’aimait pas. Nous avions souvent des confrontations et il n’aimait pas que je lui tienne tête. C’est sûrement d’ailleurs pourquoi il avait pensé à Ohkura. Il était certes bourré de talent, mais il avait un caractère malléable et il savait qu’il pourrait lui faire faire n’importe quoi. Il me revint en tête quelque chose par contre. C’était une opportunité incroyable qu’il avait eue dans les mains et il était parti? Je ne comprenais pas. Regardant Ohkura, je lui demandai :

\- Pourquoi as-tu refusé l’offre? C’était un avenir sûr pour toi.

Le jeune cuisinier me regarda d’un air effaré. Il semblait surpris que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi il avait refusé l’offre.

\- Je…jamais je n’aurais osé…  
\- Quoi? Mais si! Tu devais oser! C’était une incroyable opportunité! Ce que t’es con de ne pas avoir accepté! Tu n’auras peut-être plus jamais une offre comme celle-ci offerte sur un plateau d’argent comme ça! Tu es vraiment bête de ne pas avoir accepté!

Je m’étais emporté encore. Je ne voulais pas, mais en même temps, ça me choquait qu’il n’est pas prit l’opportunité à deux mains. C’était une chance inouïe pour son futur. Une expérience de plus à son CV et quelle expérience! Être cuisinier en chef d’un restaurant tel que La Granata, ça faisait beau dans un CV. Surtout à un si jeune âge. Maintenant il était sûrement trop tard pour lui pour accepter cette offre puisqu’il était parti. Ohkura me regardait avec un air effaré et triste à la fois. Tout à coup, je vis une larme apparaître au coin de son œil. Ma colère se brisa tout d’un coup. Merde! J’avais réussi à le faire pleurer…je n’étais qu’une espère de brute. Par contre, Ohkura fit quelque chose auquel je ne m’attendais pas. Sa tristesse se mua en colère. Lorsqu’il prit la parole, il retenait sa colère derrière ses dents.

\- Tu me demandes pourquoi je n’ai pas accepté! Tu aurais voulu que j’accepte!

Je ne tins pas compte du vouvoiement qui avait disparu.

\- Bien sûr! Tu aurais dû!  
\- J’aurais dû accepter et te foutre à la porte, c’est ça? Être responsable de ta mise à pied! Je n’aurais jamais été capable de vivre avec ça. Plutôt moi que toi. Tu es un excellent chef! Jamais je n’aurais pu faire ce travail en sachant que je te l’avais pris par derrière, te jouant dans le dos. Ça m’est impossible de faire ça!

Je ne pouvais pas croire qu’il se la jouait chochotte. C’était comme ça dans le métier. Tout le monde se jouait dans le dos! C’était inévitable! S’il fallait qu’il commence à avoir des remords, il n’irait pas loin et resterait dans son restaurant « Faites-vous-mêmes vos sushi ».

\- Mais putain Ohkura! C’est comme ça que ça se passe dans la vraie vie! C’est comme ça que tu montes les échelons et que tu deviens chef! Comment tu penses que je suis devenu cuisinier en chef dans ce restaurant! C’est en jouant du coude avec les autres. J’ai eu le poste de la même manière qu’il t’a été présenté.  
\- Tu ne comprends pas! S’écria-t-il tandis qu’il étouffait un sanglot.

Je ne comprends pas?! Qu’est-ce que je ne comprends pas? Il me regarda alors d’un air complètement désolé et triste. Ses larmes coulaient à flot sur son visage.

\- Tu ne comprends pas…souffla-t-il en s’affaissant un peu plus sur lui-même.  
\- Je…qu’est-ce que je ne comprends pas?  
\- Je...je ne pouvais pas accepté. Je ne pouvais pas te faire ça…pas à toi…

C’est ainsi que mon corps en entier se figea. Je sentis un vide se faire dans mon corps, comme si toutes mes émotions m’avaient quitté d’un coup ne laissant place qu’à une seule. Cette émotion partie de mon nombril, remonta dans mon estomac jusqu’à ma poitrine et sembla exploser, me donnant presque la nausée. Il n’avait pas pu me faire ça à moi? C'est-à-dire que…Je levai les yeux vers lui. Le pauvre pleurait encore, même s’il tentait de retenir ses larmes. L’envie fut plus forte que tout. Je lui pris un bras et l’attirai contre moi. Je le serrai dans mes bras et lui se laissa aller à pleurer contre mon torse. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu’il avait refusé pour moi.

\- Tu sais, je suis un grand garçon. Je suis capable de me trouver un autre emploi ailleurs.  
\- Je sais, me répondit-il d’une voix étouffée par mon torse, mais tu ne m’aurais plus parlé et tu aurais été en colère contre moi. Je…je n’aurais pas été capable de supporter…

Qu’est-ce qu’il me faisait là? Il n’aurait pas supporté?

\- Je…mais bien sûr que tu aurais supporté…Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui manque aux gens longtemps…Tu aurais été heureux dans ton nouveau travail et tu aurais oublié le fait que j’étais au chômage par ta faute, dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Il releva la tête et s’écarta de moi. Il me regardait maintenant avec un certain découragement dans les yeux. J’arquai un sourcil. Quoi? Qu’est-ce qu’il y avait?

\- Tu n’es vraiment qu’un baka! Me lança-t-il en souriant faiblement.  
\- Quoi? Répondis-je sur le point de m’emporter à nouveau.  
\- Je n’aurais pas été capable de m’en remettre aussi aisément. Je n’aurais pas supporter te faire du mal et je n’aurais encore moins supporter que tu m’en veuille. Je t’aime, espèce de baka!

Cette fois je restai sans voix. Moi qui avais toujours une réponse cinglante à offrir à qui s’approchait trop près. Moi qui étais solide comme le roc, je sentis quelques fissures se produire à la surface de ma carapace. Je savais que ce mec allait me conduire à ma perte. Je devais reprendre une certaine prestance!

\- Tu as fait tout ça en te disant que tu m’aimes…mais qu’est-ce qui te dis que moi je t’aime? Lui lançais-je d’une voix de défi.

Il me regarda avec un sourire en coin qu’on offre aux enfants têtus qui ne voient pas qu’ils ont tord. Il s’approcha de moi et revint poser sa tête sur mon torse, entourant celui-ci de ses bras.

\- Même si tu ne t’en aies pas rendu compte encore, je sais que tu m’aimes...

Il m’avait dit ça sur un ton qui ne pouvait pas être contesté. Il semblait parfaitement en confiance de ce qu’il disait. Mais qu’est-ce qu’ils avaient tous à me dire mes sentiments comme ça, comme s’il me connaissait mieux que moi! J’étais découragé à la fin! À vrai dire, je ne savais pas ce que j’éprouvais vraiment pour lui. Mais maintenant qu’il était accroché à moi de cette façon, je n’avais qu’une envie : le serrer fort contre moi et de rester comme ça. C’est ce que je fis donc. Mes bras l’entourèrent et je le serrai dans mes bras. J’y allai même jusqu’à déposer un baiser sur le dessus de ses cheveux.

Maintenant que je savais pourquoi il était parti, il ne me restait qu’une chose à faire, une décision à prendre. Moi? Qu’allais-je faire maintenant? J’étais dans une colère noire. J’aurais le goût de tout massacrer. Le propriétaire avait voulu se jouer de moi, il voulait m’évincer par derrière. Il avait obligé Ohkura à partir. Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça. Quelles options se présentaient à moi maintenant? Je devais réfléchir à tout ça sérieusement.


	8. Chapter 8

J’ouvris les yeux doucement et fit face à la lumière éclatante qui illuminait ma chambre. Quelque chose avait troublé mon sommeil. J’étais certain que c’était le bruit de la porte. Je me retournai et vis que j’étais seul dans le lit. Où est-ce qu’il était allé celui-là? Il était sûrement parti aller acheter des trucs pas possibles pour faire à déjeuner encore. Je soupirai et regardai l’heure. Il était neuf heures. Je pense que jamais en trois ans je m’étais levé aussi tôt. Ma vie était vraiment différente depuis quelques semaines.

En effet, suite à ce que Ohkura m’avait annoncé, ma vie avait changée. J’avais dû prendre la décision la plus difficile de ma vie. Est-ce que je restais à ce restaurant ou non? J’avais donné trois ans de ma vie à ce restaurant et finalement j’en récoltais quoi? Une mutinerie de la part du propriétaire qui essayait de se débarrasser de moi subtilement. Tout d’un coup, je n’avais plus eu aucun goût de retourner travailler. Si ça avait été juste de moi, je n’y aurais plus jamais mis les pieds, mais j’appréciais tout le monde qui y travaillait et je me devais de ne pas les laisser tomber bêtement. Car si je quittais du jour au lendemain de cette façon, je savais que le propriétaire allait soit fermer le restaurant jusqu’à trouver un nouveau chef ou bien rester ouvert quand même, malgré le manque de cuisiniers. Dans les deux cas, ce serait mes collègues qui auraient eu les problèmes sur le dos. Donc, la première chose que je fis après être sorti de chez Ohkura fut d’appeler Yasu. On s’était donné rendez-vous chez lui pour essayer de régler le problème. Ohkura m’avait suivi, bien sûr. D’ailleurs, depuis ce jour, il ne me quittait plus d’une semelle. Il semblait même avoir presque emménagé chez moi à voir toutes ses choses qui traînaient un peu partout dans mon appartement. Je me demandais d’ailleurs quand est-ce que ça avait pu se produire…

Bref, il avait été décidé que dès le retour au travail le mardi, j’allais annoncer à tous que je m’en allais. Je n’avais plus aucun désir de rester dans ce restaurant. De toute façon, j’étais persuadé que j’allais réussir à me trouver un emploi assez rapidement, avec la réputation que j’avais. Le tout s’était passé dans le calme, mais tout le monde avait été bouleversé d’apprendre que je partais et la raison pour laquelle Ohkura était parti. Finalement, tout le monde semblait très triste que je ne sois plus le chef. Ceci confirma le fait que c’était seulement le propriétaire qui désirait me voir partir et non le staff. J’annonçai aussi la nouvelle au propriétaire du restaurant qui me demanda de rester encore une semaine ou deux, le temps qu’il se trouve un autre chef cuisinier. Au bout d’une semaine et demi, un nouveau chef entrait à la cuisine. Il avait l’air sympathique. Certes, moins bon que moi, mais il savait s’y faire et Yasu serait là pour l’aider. Sûrement que le restaurant ne coulerait pas. C’est ainsi que deux semaines plus tard je me retrouvais au chômage, chez moi, à n’avoir plus rien à faire. Je n’ai pas besoin de vous dire que c’était le bonheur et en même temps très effrayant. Je n’avais jamais eu rien à faire et je me tournais royalement les pouces. La première semaine, j’avais fait le tour de mes amis, me promenant d’une place à l’autre, visitant tous ceux que j’avais négligé lors des dernières années. Ça avait été une semaine de débauche totale, mais Oh combien amusante! Encore là, Ohkura me suivait partout, disant à tous qu’il était un ami et que je l’avais inviter à venir avec moi. En fait, je n’en avais rien fait, mais à chaque fois il venait et m’imposait sa présence. Je devenais sûrement un peu faible, puisque je le laissais faire.

Depuis maintenant près de deux semaines que je me reposais. Je dormais, je me couchais tôt, j’écoutais les nouvelles du matin en me levant et non en me couchant. Je mangeais des déjeuners au lit, fait par Ohkura. D’ailleurs, celui-ci avait décidé de s’occuper de moi. En sortant du restaurant j’avais voulu me mettre à la recherche d’un nouvel emploi, mais il m’en avait empêcher. Il m’avait fait presque une scène sur le fait que je devais me reposer et en profiter pendant que je le pouvais. J’avais donc cédé et finalement je n’étais pas déçu. Le bonheur que c’était de me reposer enfin!

On était samedi et je n’avais rien de prévu aujourd’hui. J’avais voulu inviter Yamapi pour faire un souper avec lui, mais finalement il avait quelque chose de prévu et ne m’avait pas dit plus de détails que ça. J’avais donc décidé de rester à la maison et de louer des films et de les écouter avec Ohkura, puisqu’il était chez moi encore. D’ailleurs, je ne comprenais pas trop ce qu’il faisait chez moi et quelle était exactement notre liaison. À tout le monde, il se présentait comme étant mon ami, mais il était près de vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre chez moi. Les quelques heures où il n’était pas chez moi c’est qu’il allait travailler, visiter sa famille, ses amis ou allait faire des courses. Sinon il me collait aux baskets à tous moments. Notre relation? Quasi purement amicale! Ce qui me frustrait un peu en fait. Tous les soirs il couchait dans mon lit. Tous les soirs il venait se coller à moi, posait sa tête sur mon épaule ou mon torse, passait son bras par-dessus mon corps et s’endormait de cette façon. Moi? Je n’avais pas le droit de le toucher! Au début, j’avais essayé de toutes les manières possibles de le faire craquer, mais il était borné! Il ne voulait pas du tout que je le touche. Dès que je m’aventurais à devenir un peu trop entreprenant, il me poussait en bas du lit ou s’éloignait de moi pour que je ne puisse plus le toucher. Il me rendait fou! Je ne comprenais tout simplement pas pourquoi il réagissait de la sorte. Certes, je lui avais posé la question. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il était toujours avec moi? Pourquoi il couchait tous les soirs chez moi? Et pourquoi, surtout pourquoi, je n’avais pas le droit d’obtenir au moins un peu de chaleur humaine?? Il m’avait dit que lorsque je le mériterais et que je prouverais certaines choses envers lui, qu’il abdiquerait. Je n’avais absolument rien compris à tout ça, mais je le laissais faire. De toute façon il était une compagnie agréable en ces journées où je n’avais rien d’autre à faire que de rester à la maison. Puisqu’il ne travaillait pas beaucoup, ça me faisait un ami avec qui faire des trucs. J’avais bien parlé de mon problème à Yamapi et il m’avait dit qu’il devait attendre que je lui dise que je l’aime. Mais puisque ce n’était pas mon cas, je ne voyais pas pourquoi je lui dirais?! Quand j’avais dit ça à Yamapi, il avait levé les yeux au ciel et m’avais dit une phrase du genre : « On ne s’aperçoit de la valeur de quelque chose que lorsqu’on l’a perdu. » Je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir. Certes, ça me frustrais que Ohkura parte et que ça n’aille pas plus loin entre nous deux, quand ça avait passé si proche la première fois. Mais bon, je n’en ferais pas de cas particulier. En fait, je pourrais enfin reprendre le contrôle du ménage de mon appartement. C’était fou comment ce mec pouvait se traîner!

Donc en ce samedi matin, je me levai doucement et allai me faire un café. Lorsque j’arrivai à la cuisine, je vis un mot sur le comptoir. C’était Ohkura qui l’avait écrit de son écriture fine.

Bon matin le paresseux!

Je me doute que tu ne devais plus te rappeler que je travaillais aujourd’hui, c’est pourquoi je te laisse ce petit mot. Le café est fraîchement fait de ce matin, profites-en!

Passe une belle journée et à ce soir!

Ahhh oui!! Je me souvenais vaguement qu’il m’aille dit la veille qu’il travaillait aujourd’hui. Par chance qu’il m’avait écrit ce message, je m’aurais demandé toute la journée où il pouvait bien être passé. Je pris une tasse et je me servis du café. Je le savourai tout en mettant une musique dans l’appartement. Je m’assis sur le bord de la fenêtre et regardai dehors. Il semblait faire un temps splendide malgré la fin de l’été. Peut-être allais-je en profiter pour aller me promener un peu et faire quelques courses.

Après avoir flâné, lu le journal, écouter un film, avoir pris ma douche et m’être habillé, il était encore tôt dans l’après-midi. C’est fou comment les journées étaient longues quand on avait rien à faire. Je décidai donc d’aller faire quelques courses. J’ouvris le frigo et regardai ce qu’on allait pouvoir manger pour le souper. Il ni avait rien de préparer et Ohkura ne m’avait pas dit s’il avait une préférence. Tout à coup, j’eus une envie folle de préparer un bon repas, avec une excellente bouteille de vin pour le soir. Ohkura s’occupait si bien de moi, je lui devais bien cela. Il serait content d’avoir un excellent repas de préparer en revenant de travailler. Je me sentis tout à coup plein d’énergie et d’énervement. Je me faisais penser à une lycéenne qui allait faire des sucreries pour son copain. Ohkura n’était pas mon copain et ce n’était qu’un souper pour le remercier de s’occuper de moi depuis tout ce temps. Un simple souper entre deux amis, comme j’en aurais fait un avec Yamapi. À qui je donnais toutes ces explications au juste? J’haussai les épaules. Peu importe! Je pris donc mon portefeuille et je sortis faire les courses. Je savais ce que j’allais préparer pour le souper!

Je revenu à la maison après quelques heures de courses. J’avais les bras chargés de plein de légumes, viandes et de pâtes. J’avais aussi acheté deux bouteilles de vin et de la bière. Oui, bon, on n’était pas obligé de tout boire dans la même soirée! Je rangeai tous mes achats dans les armoires et dans le frigo. Je cherchai ensuite mon tablier dans l’un des tiroirs de la cuisine, mis un bandeau sur mes cheveux et me mis au travail. Je coupai les différents légumes, mélangeai les différentes sauces tomates, ouvrit l’une des bouteilles de vin que j’avais acheté et en mis dans mon mélange. Je pris ensuite la viande et la mis dans ma recette. Je devais maintenant ajouter tous les différents assaisonnements et surtout ne pas oublier l’ingrédient secret, le bacon. Je devais maintenant laissé mijoter le tout jusqu’au souper. Je ramassai donc toute la vaisselle et installai la table prête. Je me pris une bière et m’installai devant un bon livre avec de la musique.

Une heure après, j’entendis la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir.

\- Tadaima!  
\- Okaeri!  
\- Hummmm, mais ça sent bon ici!!

Je souris. C’est vrai qu’une bonne odeur flottait dans la maison. Je me levai du sofa et allai accueillir Ohkura qui respirait fort l’odeur de l’appartement pour essayer de savoir ce que j’avais préparé. Il enleva prestement ses souliers et se dirigea vers le chaudron qui chauffait sur le rond. Je me mis rapidement en travers de son chemin.

\- Tu n’essais même pas de deviner ce que c’est? Lui dis-je en lui barrant l’accès.  
\- Voyons, baka! Je sais exactement ce que tu es entrain de préparer! Je veux voir quels ingrédients tu as mis dedans…  
\- Pfff!! Ahh oui! Tu sais déjà ce que j’ai préparé! C’est quoi?  
\- Ça sent la sauce à spaghetti comme si on était entré dans un restaurant italien. Arrête d’en faire toute une histoire. Je suis tout de même capable de reconnaître l’odeur d’une sauce à spaghetti! Je ne suis pas un cuisinier au chômage moi!

Il osait me taquiner! Il allait le payer! Je m’approchai de lui dangereusement et il voulu reculer, mais il était prisonnier entre moi et le réfrigérateur. Il était maintenant complètement adossé au frigo et je continuais de m’approcher. Il déglutit difficilement, se demandant ce que j’allais faire. Je mis alors mes mains sur ses hanches et montai doucement jusqu’à ses côtés et je me mis à le chatouiller. Il se tortilla dans tous les sens pour éviter de se faire torturer de la sorte. Il essayait de me repousser du mieux qu’il le pouvait, mais j’étais un peu plus fort que lui et je réussissais à garder le contrôle, malgré sa grandeur qui me surpassait. Finalement, il réussit à me pousser assez pour qu’il puisse s’évader. Il alla s’enfermer dans la salle de bain.

\- Tricheur! Lui criai-je de l’autre côté de la porte.  
\- Je ne suis pas tricheur, je dois me laver. Je sens le sushi…c’est pas un très bon mélange avec le spaghetti, me répondit-il de sa voix étouffée par la porte de la salle de bain.

Je poussai un soupir. Oui, c’est ça! C’était carrément une excuse! Il s’était tout simplement sauvé! Je lui criai de l’autre côté de la porte s’il voulait que je lui prépare une coupe de vin ou une bière. Il me répondit une coupe de vin, alors j’allai lui en verser une. Après quelques minutes, il sortit enfin de la salle de bain. Je subis alors sa vengeance. Il passa de la salle de bain à la chambre vêtu seulement d’une serviette blanche autour de la taille. Je le regardai passer, la bouche ouverte. Il était si beau, ça me renversait à chaque fois et il le savait parfaitement. Une idée me traversa l’esprit. Si j’étais assez rapide, peut-être allais-je pouvoir le surprendre dans la chambre. Je déposai donc ma bière sur le comptoir et me dirigeai à pas feutré vers la chambre. Lorsque j’arrivai près de la porte et passai ma tête par l’entrebâillement de celle-ci j’entendis une voix.

\- Pas besoin d’essayer de ne pas faire de bruit, je sais que tu es là. Le plancher qui craque t’a trahi.  
\- Sacré plancher…

Ohkura se mit à rire de son rire franc. J’aimais ce rire. J’entrai donc dans la chambre et réussis quand même à le voir torse nu. Il avait par contre déjà enfilé son jean. Je m’approchai de lui par derrière et vint déposer un baiser rapide sur l’une de ses épaules.

\- Tu sais que tu me rends fou? Lui dis-je dans le creux du cou.  
\- Je sais, me répondit-il avec un sourire en coin, fier de lui.  
\- Grrrr, lui répondis-je en lui montrant les dents.  
\- Tsss, tu ne me fais pas peur, grand méchant loup.

Il se retourna et me donna une tape du revers de la main dans les abdos. Il attrapa son chandail qui était sur le lit et l’enfila. Il tourna la tête vers moi et me dit :

\- Alors? Elle est où cette coupe de vin?

Je levai les yeux au ciel et me dirigeai vers la cuisine afin de servir la coupe de vin de monsieur. Je lui tendis et il en bu une gorgé. Ohkura appréciait vraiment le vin et c’était toujours un plaisir pour les yeux de le regarder en déguster un.

\- Hummm il est excellent!

Il m’avait dit cela avec un gigantesque sourire qui m’avait procuré un frisson. Je n’avais pu m’empêcher de sourire aussi. Il était si communicatif dans ses émotions. Tout ce qu’il ressentait, je finissais par le ressentir aussi. C’est pourquoi depuis les dernières semaines mon moral était au point haut, puisque Ohkura était toujours au beau fixe. Il s’approcha encore une fois de la marmite et quand il tenta de soulever le couvercle, je lui tapai sur la main. Il me regarda avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Pourquoi je ne peux pas voir?  
\- Parce que tu verras quand ce sera dans ton assiette…  
\- Quelle recette tu as fait?  
\- Ahhh! Je ne te le dis pas!  
\- T’es ben plate…

J’haussai les épaules en guise de réponse. Non mais ce qu’il était curieux! Il me regarda avec les sourcils froncés et me demanda :

\- Pourquoi tu as décidé de faire une sauce à spaghetti?  
\- Parce que j’avais le goût de faire un bon souper! Et ça fait longtemps qu’on en a mangé non?  
\- Hmm…me répondit-il en hochant la tête pensivement.

Il semblait être tracasser par quelque chose, mais je ne voyais pas quoi.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a? lui demandai-je.  
\- Non rien…je me demandais juste pourquoi tout à coup il t’avait pris le goût de faire une sauce.  
\- Quoi? Je n’ai pas le droit? Je pensais que t’allais être content…

Il me regarda d’un air surpris cette fois.

\- Tu…tu pensais que j’allais être content?  
\- Ben…heu…oui…ce n’est pas le cas?  
\- C’est sûr que je suis content! J’adore le spaghetti et tu le sais! Me répondit-il tout énervé.  
\- Oui…et alors c’est quoi le problème?  
\- Donc tu as décidé tout à coup, comme ça, de faire de la sauce?  
\- Ben oui…  
\- Et pourquoi?  
\- Ben parce que ça me tentait…  
\- Tu ne viens pas de dire que c’était pour me faire plaisir?  
\- Ben…aussi. Je me suis dis que tu serais content parce que tu aimais ça…Où tu veux en venir là?

Il me fit un grand sourire. Il y avait quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas.

\- Donc…si on résume, tu as fait de la sauce en te disant que j’allais être content. C’est ça?  
\- Oui…puisque tu as été là pour moi beaucoup ces derniers temps, je me suis dis que ça serait une bonne idée.  
\- Ok! Et pourquoi tu voulais me faire plaisir?  
\- Ben…parce que ça me tentait?  
\- Oui! Et pourquoi ça te tentait? Me dit-il d’une voix surexcitée.  
\- Heu…ben…je ne sais pas moi! J’y ai pensé comme ça et ça m’a tenté de te le faire, c’est tout! Il ni a pas plus de raison que ça!

Ses épaules s’affaissèrent d’un coup et il me regarda d’un air désespéré. Est-ce que j’avais loupé quelque chose encore? J’avais l’impression d’être un enfant à qui on posait une question et qui avais finalement répondu la mauvaise. Qu’est-ce que j’étais supposé répondre? Je regardais Ohkura les yeux écarquillés, cherchant une réponse à tout ce cirque. Ohkura sembla avoir pitié de moi. Il me sourit et me dit :

\- Laisse tomber…j’imagine que c’est le maximum que je peux espérer de toi. C’est dommage…dit-il, pensif.  
\- Quoi? Pourquoi c’est dommage? Le coupai-je. Mais il continua sur sa lancée.  
\- N’empêche que tu t’es forcé pour faire de la bonne sauce…oui. Sûrement que tu le mérite…  
\- Que je mérite quoi? De quoi tu parles?

Je sentais que s’il continuait de la sorte, il allait réussir à me mettre en colère. Mais, contre toute attente, il s’approcha de moi. Il passa ses bras autour de mon cou doucement et vint coller son corps contre le mien. Ma colère se dissipa tout à coup, laissant place à une envie irrésistible de l’embrasser. Par contre, je savais d’expérience que si je m’essayais, il s’enfuirait encore. Alors je le laissai décider de lui-même la suite des évènements. Il me regardait tendrement dans les yeux et me fit un sourire magnifique qui fit battre mon cœur un peu plus vite dans ma poitrine encore une fois.

\- Merci pour l’effort que tu as mis pour le souper. Je suis super content que tu ais pensé à faire ça pour moi.

Suite à ses paroles, j’aurais voulu lui dire que j’étais content qu’il apprécie et que ça me faisait plaisir, mais je n’eus pas le temps de mettre à exécution. À la place, Ohkura continua de s’avancer vers moi et vint déposer un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres. Je restai quelque peu figé, ne sachant pas si j’avais le droit d’y répondre ou si je pouvais l’enlacer. Voyant que je ne faisais rien, il mit fin au baiser et me regarda avec une petite moue triste.

\- Tu ne m’embrasses pas?  
\- En fait, je n’osais pas. Je ne savais pas si j’avais le droit.

Il me fit un petit sourire en coin et me dit.

\- Je te donne le droit.

Il ne m’en fallu pas plus pour que je m’exécute. J’avais tellement envie de ses lèvres charnues qui étaient si près des miennes. Je passai donc mes mains dans son dos, le serrai contre moi et l’embrassai sur les lèvres une seconde fois et y mis toute la passion que je pouvais. Je savais que je devais en profiter, puisqu’il n’arrivait pas souvent à Ohkura de me permettre de l’embrasser de la sorte. Notre baiser se prolongea quelques minutes et fut passionné du début à la fin. Je vis que finalement, ça devait être dur pour lui aussi d’essayer de me résister à chaque jour. Je voyais bien que lui aussi avait le goût de m’embrasser et d’être près de moi. C’est pourquoi je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il n’en profitait pas. Pourquoi me fuyait-il toujours?

Au bout d’un certain moment, Ohkura sembla vouloir se détacher de mes lèvres. Je n’en avais pas le goût. Je ne voulais plus me détacher de ses deux petits bouts de chaire que j’aimais tant savourer. Alors qu’il reculait la tête pour mettre fin au baiser, j’approchais la mienne pour le continuer. Finalement il glissa ses mains jusqu’à mon torse et voulu me repousser légèrement. Je devais contrer cette défense. Je ne voulais pas qu’il s’éloigne. Je cessai donc de courir après ses lèvres et les lâchai tout à coup. À la place, j’enfouis ma tête dans le creux de son cou et je le serrai encore plus fort contre moi.

\- Attends un peu. Ne t’éloigne pas tout de suite de moi. Je veux rester encore un peu comme ça. Je suis si bien contre toi…

Les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche sans que je puisse les empêcher. C’était vrai que j’étais bien contre lui. C’était vrai aussi que je ne voulais qu’il s’éloigne. Alors pourquoi j’avais honte de lui avoir dit? Je ne devais pas avoir honte d’avoir le goût d’un peu de chaleur humaine. C’était tout à fait normal. Non?

Contre tout ce que j’espérais, Ohkura se laissa faire. Il appuya sa tête sur mon épaule et resta contre moi. Cette fois, mon cœur battait vraiment très fort. Je pouvais aussi sentir le sien qui semblait battre à l’unisson avec le mien. Une chaleur partant de mon cœur commençait à envahir mon corps et à se propager dans tous les membres de mon corps. Cette chaleur me faisait un bien fou. J’étais si bien. J’étais…

Tout à coup, je m’écartai d’Ohkura qui sembla surpris par ma soudaine réaction. Je le regardai, la tête sur le côté, les yeux dans le vague. Je venais de penser à quelque chose.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a? me demanda Ohkura.

Sans répondre, je me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque du salon et pris le dictionnaire dans mes mains. Je m’assis sur le sofa du salon, l’ouvris sur mes genoux et me mis à chercher un mot. Ohkura m’avait suivi dans le salon et me regardait avec des yeux ronds. Je cherchai parmi les pages du dictionnaire jusqu’à trouver ce que je voulais. Je lis la définition et tout à coup, tout trouva un sens. Je relevai la tête et regardai dans le vide. Voilà! J’avais tout compris! Cette fois ci par contre, c’était Ohkura qui ne comprenait rien. Il s’approcha de moi et vint lire par-dessus mon épaule le mot que j’avais cherché dans le dictionnaire. J’avais laissé le doigt sur le mot et il pu donc savoir lequel c’était. Il haussa un sourcil en lisant à voix haute.

\- Amour : Sentiment d’affection, sentiment passionné et d’attirance d’une personne pour une autre.

Il leva les yeux vers moi et me regardait avec insistance. Je comprenais maintenant. Oui…je n’avais pas été vite. Tout le monde me l’avait dit depuis le début. Tout le monde avait compris depuis longtemps. Mais moi je venais tout juste de comprendre. Je venais de faire le lien avec ce que je ressentais et le mot qui venait avec. Oui, j’étais amoureux. J’aimais Ohkura. Je tournai la tête vers lui, semblant le voir pour la première fois. Je lui fis un magnifique sourire et portai ma main à sa joue que je caressai doucement. J’allais m’approcher pour l’embrasser que quelqu’un cogna à la porte. Je me retournai vers la porte, me demandant qui ça pouvait bien être. Je me levai vivement du sofa, laissant le dictionnaire sur le sofa. J’avais tout de même eu le temps d’entendre Ohkura pousser un grognement d’insatisfaction. Qui pouvait bien arriver chez moi un samedi soir à l’improviste? Peut-être Yamapi avait rien de prévu finalement et avait décidé de passer chez moi? Je me rendis précipitamment à la porte et l’ouvrit rapidement, étant presque certain que j’allais tomber sur mon ami. Quelle fut ma surprise lorsque je vis derrière la porte un vieil homme qui me regardait derrière ses minuscules lunettes et ses nombreuses rides.

\- Bonjour jeune homme! Ça sent bien bon chez vous!  
\- Johnny-san!?


	9. Chapter 9

\- Johnny-san?  
\- Nishikido-san, me répondit-il en s’inclinant légèrement, est-ce que je peux entrer?  
\- Heuu…oui bien sûr.

Je me déplaçai légèrement afin de le faire entrer dans l’appartement et refermai la porte. Je me félicitais d’avoir fait le ménage dans la journée. Ohkura, qui m’avait suivi, se tenait un peu plus loin dans l’entrée et regardait Johnny-san d’un œil interrogateur. Il fallait dire que moi aussi je me demandais ce qu’il faisait chez moi. Ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps, je lui posai la question.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous manquer de respect. Mais…pourquoi êtes-vous chez moi?

En guise de réponse il leva la main vers moi comme pour me faire patienter. Il semblait concentré sur quelque chose. Il inspira profondément et ce fût là que je compris ce qu’il faisait. La sauce bolognaise…ça sentait dans tout l’appartement maintenant. Il se retourna vivement vers moi et me dit :

\- Si vous m’invitez à souper, je vous raconte pourquoi je suis venu jusqu’ici!  
\- Vous….vous quoi?  
\- M’invitez à souper! Vous avez fait de la sauce bolognaise non? Je m’ennuis tant de votre sauce Nishikido-san…depuis que vous êtes parti du restaurant, ils ne la font plus de la même manière maintenant. Me dit-il d’un air complètement désolé. Il ajouta : est-ce que vous avez fait votre sauce spéciale? Avec l’ingrédient secret?

Il semblait si enthousiaste, c’était difficile de lui refuser cela. En même temps, je mourais d’envie de savoir pourquoi il était venu chez moi. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas savoir que j’allais faire de la sauce pour souper! Je regardai donc Ohkura du coin de l’œil et il me sourit. Il semblait accepter le fait que notre souper ensembles allait tomber à l’eau. Je répondis donc à notre invité surprise.

\- D’accord! Vous pouvez rester à souper. Mais je ne vous dis pas quelle sauce j’ai fait, il va falloir deviner!

J’entendis des protestations venant des deux autres. Non mais, quels impatients ils étaient! Je me mis à rire et invitai Johnny-san à passer à la cuisine. Ohkura alla dans une armoire pour sortir une coupe de plus et en servit une à Johnny-san. Le vieil homme connaissait déjà Ohkura pour l’avoir rencontré au restaurant quelques fois. Il ne semblait pas surpris de le voir ici. Je commençai à préparer les pâtes, pendant que Johnny-san se mettait à nous raconter son désarroi.

\- Si vous saviez comment j’ai été déçu quand j’ai appris que vous étiez parti, Nishikido-san! Quel désastre! J’aurais pu m’en remettre…avec le temps. Mais finalement, ils ont décidé de changer la recette de la sauce bolognaise! Ahh si vous aviez vu la crise que j’ai faite au chef!! Ils ont même envoyé ce jeune qui était toujours avec vous….Yasuda-san, pour essayer de me calmer. Quand je l’ai vu arrivé, j’ai tout de suite compris que c’était à lui que je devais parler. Je devais savoir les raisons de votre départ! Je ne comprenais pas! Vous sembliez tellement apprécier votre travail! Quand ce jeune, m’a raconté pourquoi vous étiez tous les deux partis, j’ai compris. Cet homme, le propriétaire de La Granata, n’a que l’argent en tête! Il ne comprend pas. Il n’a pas l’amour de la cuisine tel que vous l’avez, vous deux. Vraiment, vous avez bien fait de partir…vous avez très bien fait.

Il avait raconté tout ça, d’une traite. Ohkura et moi l’écoutions attentivement, essayant de comprendre le pourquoi de sa visite. Finalement, même après avoir entendu toute l’histoire, je ne comprenais pas plus.

\- Je vois que vous avez été attristé par mon départ, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes venu ici…  
\- Parce que j’ai demandé votre adresse au jeune et il me l’a donné, répondit-il, comme si c’était évident.  
\- Oui…mais pourquoi lui avoir demandé mon adresse?  
\- Ahhh! J’ai dit que je voulais de la sauce bolognaise avant! On est samedi et depuis deux semaines maintenant que je me contente d’une sauce passable. Si j’ai la possibilité d’en manger une bonne, je ne vais pas la gâcher! Tout d’un coup que je vous raconte la raison de ma venue et que vous me jetez dehors avant que je puisse goûter…j’aurais raté mon coup! Je suis un fin négociateur…je ne suis pas devenu un brillant homme d’affaire pour rien! Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire flottant sur son visage.

Ce Johnny-san était tout à fait comique. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il était venu, mais bon. Puisqu’il était là maintenant, aussi bien lui donner ce qu’il désirait. J’espérais que je ne l’aie pas manqué et qu’elle serait aussi bonne qu’à l’habitude.

Finalement, Johnny-san continua de discuter avec Ohkura, le temps que je prépare les assiettes. Mon ami discutait avec le vieil homme comme s’ils s’étaient toujours connus. C’était ce que j’adorais chez lui, il semblait s’entendre avec tout le monde. Je me demandais souvent pourquoi il n’avait pas choisi un métier qui était plus en relation avec les gens. Être cuisinier, c’était toujours être reculé dans sa cuisine, tout seul avec les ingrédients et les ustensiles. Moi, c’est ce que je préférais, étant taciturne de nature, mais Ohkura, je ne comprenais pas. Lui qui aimait tant discuter avec les gens, il aurait dû être au premier plan. Je finis de préparer les assiettes et les apportai sur la table. J’en déposai une devant Johnny-san et l’autre devant Ohkura. Les deux regardaient leur assiette comme si elle était faite en or. Ils semblaient en extase.

\- Ben alors? Vous allez les regarder longtemps vos assiettes? J’ai le goût de savoir ce que vous en pensez moi!

Ohkura se mit à rire et Johnny-san ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps. Les deux s’emparèrent de leur fourchette et prirent une bouchée de leur pâte. J’arrêtai de respirer. Ce moment, était toujours magique pour moi. Je pense que c’était pour ce moment précis que j’étais devenu cuisinier. Le moment où on fait goûter notre recette. Le moment où les gens ferment les yeux et apprécient l’extase du mélange de saveur sur leurs papilles. C’était ce moment que je préférais entre tous. Celui-là ainsi que le moment où les Hmmmm de bonheur fusaient, ce qui ne prit pas de temps à arriver dans ce cas présent.

\- Hmm!!! C’est excellent! Ahhh tu as mis l’ingrédient secret! S’écria Ohkura.  
\- Je savais que tu allais deviner tout de suite…lui répondis-je.

J’attendais toujours une quelconque réaction de la part du vieil homme. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés, mâchouillant avec délectation la bouchée qu’il avait pris. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et je vis au coin de son œil une petite larme.

\- C’est si bon. J’en suis ému. C’est vraiment la meilleure sauce que j’ai jamais mangée de ma vie! Et vous pouvez me croire…j’ai eu une longue vie!

J’étais heureux. Je savais que ma sauce était excellente, mais me le faire dire par le plus amateur des sauces bolognaises de la ville me remplissait de joie! J’étais trop content que tout le monde aime.

\- Tu n’es pas au resto là, tu peux manger avec nous tu sais, me dit Ohkura avec son petit sourire en coin.  
\- Oui, en effet, je pourrais faire ça.

Je retournai chercher mon assiette, la déposai sur la table et m’installai pour manger. C’était bien sûr excellent, comme mes invités l’avaient précisé.

Tout au long du repas nous discutions de tout et de rien. Je pensais que Johnny-san allait nous parler de la raison de sa visite, mais ce n’était pas le cas. Je compris que pour le vieil homme, la sauce bolognaise était plus importante que tout le reste. Pas question de parler d’autre chose en même temps. C’est pourquoi la conversation était légère. Je laissai d’ailleurs Ohkura s’en occuper, il était meilleur que moi dans ces cas là. J’en profitais pour le regarder à la dérober.

Je ne pouvais croire que finalement je m’étais laissé emporter par ce que tout le monde avait prédit. J’étais bel et bien tombé amoureux de lui. En fait, je soupçonnais même d’être tombé amoureux de lui dès le premier jour et de ne jamais avoir voulu me l’avouer. J’aurais dû comprendre avant. J’aurais dû réaliser lorsque mon cœur battait la chamade en le voyant, lorsqu’il me souriait, lorsqu’il me touchait. J’étais complètement accro à lui et ce, depuis le tout début. Je pense que mon cœur ne voulait pas s’avouer vaincu. J’avais tant souffert lors de mon dernier amour. Certes, Yamapi et moi étions d’excellents amis maintenant, mais ça avait été long et fastidieux pour moi de me faire à l’idée qu’il ne serait jamais rien de plus. À mes yeux, Yamapi avait été l’homme de ma vie. S’il avait été gay lui aussi, sûrement que nous aurions passé notre vie ensemble. Mais puisque ce n’était pas le cas, nous allons sûrement passé notre vie côte à côte, mais en étant amis seulement. Maintenant que j’avais réalisé l’importance de Ohkura à mes yeux, j’allais devoir m’assurer de faire bien attention à lui et de le chérir de tout mon cœur afin de le garder près de moi. Je ne savais pas où toute cette histoire allait me mener, mais j’avais le goût de m’y lancer corps et âme. De m’y abandonner. J’avais confiance en Ohkura, mon cœur lui faisait confiance. Il avait décidé de s’ouvrir à lui, je ne pouvais donc qu’accepter ce choix et de le laisser faire. Je me rendais compte maintenant que la vie était courte et qu’il fallait profiter des moments qui se présentaient à nous. Tout ce que j’avais traversé jusqu’à présent m’avait mené jusqu’à lui. Maintenant, l’avenir restait à décider, mais je savais que je serais heureux si Ohkura restait à mes côtés. Peu importe ce qui allait se passer, ma vie allait être beaucoup plus facile à vivre avec lui.

Finalement, tout le monde se délecta de son plat et bientôt il n’en resta plus une miette. Tous les trois avions reculé notre chaise pour être un peu plus à notre aise et buvions notre vin dans une ambiance relaxe. Soudain, Johnny-san déposa sa coupe sur la table et s’avança au-dessus de celle-ci. Il leva les yeux vers moi et me fixa. Un sourire énigmatique flottait sur son visage. Il prit finalement la parole :

\- Nishikido-san, vous avez rendu un vieil homme heureux aujourd’hui. Merci pour ce plat. C’était succulent et à la hauteur de ce que je m’attendais de vous. Vous avez vraiment un talent exceptionnel. Maintenant que vous êtes au chômage, avez-vous des projets?

Je regardais Johnny-san et j’étais ému par ce qu’il venait de me dire. J’avais toujours su qu’il aimait particulièrement ma cuisine, mais de me le faire dire si intimement me remplissait d’émotions. Il avait soudainement pris un ton sérieux. Sûrement que nous allions enfin savoir la raison de sa présence ici. Je répondis donc à sa question, curieux de voir où ça allait nous mener.

\- Je n’ai pas vraiment de projets pour le moment. Je voulais tout de suite me trouver un travail, mais finalement Ohkura m’a convaincu de prendre quelques vacances. J’avoue que je suis content de les avoir pris, j’ai pu me reposer et me concentrer un peu plus sur ce que je désirais vraiment dans l’avenir.

Johnny-san écoutait attentivement ce que je disais en hochant la tête, approuvant probablement mes paroles. Ohkura quant à lui me regardait avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il semblait heureux, tout simplement.

\- Et puis? Vous en êtes venu à quelles conclusions? Quels sont vos désirs pour l’avenir?

J’haussai les épaules. Franchement, j’y avais énormément songé, mais je n’avais pas précisément de buts particuliers ou de projets. Tout ce que je désirais réellement c’était cuisiner et pouvoir expérimenter plein de choses. Pour cela, je savais que je devais me trouver un emploi en tant que chef haut placé dans un restaurant. Je connaissais beaucoup de monde dans le domaine, mais je me doutais que les postes disponibles ne couraient pas les rues. J’allais devoir me battre encore une fois pour avoir une place convenable qui allait me plaire. Je pris une profonde inspiration et répondis à Johnny-san.

\- Je veux cuisiner. Sans barrière. Expérimenter comme j’ai toujours voulu. Mais je sais qu’il va falloir que je travaille fort pour réussir à me trouver un poste qui me permettra de réaliser tout ça. Malgré ma réputation, je ne pense pas être capable de me trouver demain matin un endroit où je pourrai faire tout ce que je veux…  
\- Vous me semblez parler comme si vous désiriez avoir votre propre place?

J’haussai les épaules une seconde fois. Bien sûr que j’y avais pensé. Dans mes folles années, lorsque l’on sort de l’école, c’était tous notre rêve de pouvoir partir notre propre restaurant. Malheureusement, la réalité nous saute rapidement dans la figure et nous ramène les pieds sur terre. Les nouveaux restaurants avaient peu de chance de survivre dans le brouhaha de cette ville toujours en mouvement. De plus, il fallait avoir de l’argent. Beaucoup d’argent! Et un endroit où faire ce restaurant. Les endroits ne pleuvaient pas non plus. Bref, beaucoup trop de contraintes pour me permettre de réaliser un projet de cette envergure.

\- J’y ai déjà pensé, mais vous êtes un homme d’affaire, vous savez ce que ça implique. Un petit cuisinier comme moi, aussi bon que je puisse être, ne peux pas faire face à ce projet. C’est énormément de paperasse de toute sorte. Je n’ai pas la force, ni le goût d’être confronté à devoir compter et recompter l’argent et devoir m’occuper de tout ce côté administratif. Le meilleur moyen est donc de me trouver un autre emploi dans un autre restaurant déjà établi.  
\- Vous semblez y avoir songé longuement…me répondit Johnny-san.  
\- C’est certain, dis-je avec un sourire, tout le monde veut un jour partir son propre restaurant.

Ohkura me regardait d’un air ébahi. Il ne semblait pas croire que je pouvais, moi aussi, un jour, avoir eu le goût de me partir un restaurant. Pourtant si, ça avait été un de mes rêves les plus fous, mais que j’avais enfoui au fond de moi, sachant que ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Ohkura était encore dans l’âge serein où l’on pensait que tous nos rêves pouvaient devenir réalité.

\- Quelle sorte de restaurant vous auriez voulu faire? Me demanda Johnny-san.  
\- Un restaurant italien, c’est certain. Mais familial. Ça fait un peu drôle pour moi de dire ça, vu que je ne suis pas italien. Mais ce que je veux dire, c’est que le menu serait italien, mais que se serait une ambiance familiale, typiquement japonaise. Un mélange des deux cultures.

J’avais dit ça les yeux dans le vague. J’avais l’image dans ma tête du restaurant idéal. Elle avait tournée longtemps dans mon esprit, mais je l’avais enfoui tout au fond de moi il y avait bien longtemps. Maintenant, tout ça refaisait surface et me rendait nostalgique du temps où j’avais le droit de rêver. Johnny-san, quant à lui, hochait toujours la tête, perdu lui aussi dans ses pensées. Seul Ohkura semblait suivre la conversation et ses yeux allaient de moi à Johnny-san et répétaient ce manège inlassablement. Finalement, Johnny-san rompit le silence.

\- C’est d’accord! Dit-il d’une voix forte et décidée.

Je me tournai vers lui, le regardant d’un air perplexe. De quoi parlait-il?

\- Pardon? Lui dis-je, pour rester poli.  
\- J’ai dit, c’est d’accord! Répéta-t-il, comme si j’étais sourd.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui est d’accord?

Décidément ce soir, j’avais l’air d’un pauvre con. Plus tôt c’était Ohkura et maintenant c’était Johnny-san que je n’arrivais pas à comprendre. Mais cette fois, j’étais content, puisque mon ami semblait aussi dans le champ que moi. Il regardait le vieil homme avec une moue plus qu’embêtée.

\- J’accepte ces conditions. Je ne sais pas si nous avons la même image du restaurant, mais je suis sûr que ça se ressemble. Vous pourrez faire ce que vous y voudrez et je m’occuperai du côté administratif. Je n’ai qu’une requête : que vous fassiez votre sauce bolognaise de la même façon que ce soir, que j’aie ma place réservée à tous les samedi sur une table près de la fenêtre et que je mange gratuitement. Le reste, vous allez pouvoir faire tout ce que vous voudrez! Y mettre le menu que vous voulez, l’ambiance que vous désirez, engager qui vous voulez. Tant que ce que vous faites est bon et que le restaurant marche bien, je n’aurai rien à redire. Est-ce que ces conditions peuvent vous convenir Nishikido-san?

Je n’étais pas sûr d’avoir très bien compris tout ce que Johnny-san venait de me dire. Je le regardais, bouche bée, complètement ahuri. Est-ce qu’il venait de m’offrir de monter mon propre restaurant? C’était impossible! On ne se connaissait à peine! Comment pouvait-il m’offrir quelque chose d’aussi incroyable! C’était une occasion énorme! Je ne savais comment réagir et surtout je ne comprenais pas pourquoi maintenant et pourquoi moi. Je fus capable de sortir qu’un seul mot :

\- Pourquoi?

Johnny-san se mit à rire légèrement.

\- Pourquoi pas Nishikido-san? J’ai plusieurs restaurant vous savez. J’en ai de toute sorte! Mais je n’ai jamais pu en ouvrir un qui soit italien. À mon grand désarroi, vous comprenez. J’attendais de rencontrer un chef qui allait pouvoir me faire la meilleure sauce bolognaise de ma vie! Et je l’ai trouvé, en votre personne. Peut-être que vous me trouvez fou…c’est peut-être le cas. Mais sachez que j’ai acheté, il y a longtemps, un local, dans un quartier qui dans le temps était pauvre et délabré. Je l’ai acheté pour une bouchée de pain. Mais j’avais l’impression que ce quartier allait devenir important. Vous le connaissez sûrement, vous restez dans ce quartier maintenant.

J’étais surpris! Le quartier dans lequel j’habitais était l’un des plus couru pour les boutiques et les restaurants. Les loyers avaient un prix de fou pour les locaux commerciaux et bien sûr, il ni en avait aucun à vendre depuis des lustres. Je ne cherchai pas longtemps de quel local Johnny-san voulait parler. C’était le seul local libre de tout le quartier et tout le monde se demandait à qui il pouvait bien appartenir. Le local était celui le mieux situé. Il était sur un coin de rue, avec un coin arrondi en verre qui permettait d’avoir une vue splendide sur le carrefour. C’était un endroit quand même assez grand, mais pas trop. J’avais souvent pensé en le voyant que ça ferait un endroit idéal pour un restaurant familial. Je regardai Johnny-san, complètement abasourdi.

\- Le local…sur le quoi de la rue…il…  
\- Oui, il est à moi. En effet. Me répondit-il avec un sourire en coin, voyant qu’il avait capté toute mon attention.

Je n’en croyais pas mes oreilles. Qu’est-ce que je devais faire maintenant? Est-ce que je devais faire confiance à ce vieil homme? Je ne connaissais pas grand-chose sur lui en fait. Je savais qu’il possédait beaucoup de restaurants et qu’il avait énormément d’argent, mais sinon c’était tout. Mon esprit se torturait. J’avais en tête mille questions que je voulais lui poser. Par contre, quand j’ouvris la bouche pour lui parler, au lieu d’avoir une question censée qui en sorti, ce fût ceci :

\- Je pourrai faire tout ce que je veux?

Un gigantesque sourire envahi le visage ridé de l’homme d’affaire.

\- Tout. Je vous ferai entièrement confiance Nishikido-san. Vous êtes un chef grandiose et je sais que vous avez besoin de liberté pour que votre talent explose. Je veux être aux premières loges quand vous ferez fureur et je veux surtout pouvoir le vivre avec vous. Alors je répète, oui, vous pourrez faire tout ce que vous voudrez.

J’hochai la tête doucement. Jamais de ma vie j’avais voulu prendre une décision aussi rapide, dangereuse et insensée. Mais maintenant, tout ce que je désirais c’était crié oui. Je voulais me lancer dans cette folle épopée. Je voulais réaliser mon rêve le plus fou. Je désirais plus que tout pouvoir créer des plats tel que je le désirais, sans aucune contrainte. Je voulais aller travailler avec le sourire. Pendant toutes ses réflexions, je croisai le regard de Ohkura qui me fixait de l’autre côté de la table. Il me regardait avec extase et semblait réellement heureux pour moi. Je me dis que si quelque chose d’aussi incroyable arrivait à un de mes amis, je n’aurais pas été capable de lui sourire de la sorte. J’aurais été tout simplement jaloux. De voir Ohkura me regarder de cette façon et ne penser qu’à mon propre bonheur me fit l’aimer encore plus. Oui, peu importe ce que j’allais décider il allait être à côté de moi et allait me soutenir. C’est pourquoi je dis ceci.

\- À une condition, dis-je en regardant sérieusement Johnny-san.  
\- Une condition? Quelle est-elle? Me répondit le vieil homme, surprit par ma soudaine demande.  
\- Je veux que Ohkura fasse parti de l’aventure. Je veux que le restaurant soit autant à lui qu’à moi et qu’à vous.

J’avais pris cette décision tout à coup. Je savais que je n’avais pas besoin de lui demander s’il était d’accord. À voir ses yeux maintenant, je savais que je venais de lui faire le plus beau cadeau du monde. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, trop ému par ce que je venais de proposer.

\- Si vous êtes d’accord avec cette décision, Ohkura-san, je suis d’accord aussi! Répondit Jonnhy-san.

Ohkura ne pu que hocher la tête pour approuver, puisque maintenant de grosses larmes glissaient sur ses joues.

\- C’est parfait alors! Cette semaine, je reprendrai contact avec vous et nous parlerons plus en détail de tout ce que ça implique, autant pour moi que pour vous et nous commencerons ce merveilleux projet ensembles!

Il se leva et ajouta :

\- Je vais vous laisser fêter ça ensemble, moi je vais rentrer, il se fait tard pour un vieil homme comme moi.

Il se dirigea tranquillement vers la porte et je le suivis. Nous nous serrâmes la main et j’ajoutai.

\- Merci Johnny-san. Pour tout. Pour cette opportunité incroyable. Je ne le crois toujours pas.

Le vieil homme attrapa ma main entre les deux siennes et me fit un sourire sincère.

\- Attendez, lorsque vous verrez le projet se concrétiser, vous y croirai. À la prochaine Nishikido-san. Reposez-vous bien, parce que ce ne sera pas de tout repos de monter ce projet! Beaucoup de travail nous attend!

Je lui souris à mon tour. Oui, j’étais près à donner corps et âme pour réaliser ce rêve. J’allais tout donner pour mettre ce projet sur pied. Johnny-san lâcha ma main et sorti finalement de mon appartement, me lançant un dernier au revoir. Je refermai la porte et poussai un soupir. Est-ce que j’avais rêvé à tout ça? Est-ce que j’allais bel et bien avoir mon propre restaurant à m’occuper? J’étais si heureux. Je me retournai et vis que Ohkura était resté dans la cuisine. Je retournai près de la table et le trouvai sur sa chaise le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Je m’approchai d’avantages et remarquai que ses épaules se secouaient. Il pleurait. J’allai de l’autre côté de la table et vint m’accroupir à ses côtés. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux.

\- Ohkura, que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi tu pleures?

Il tenta de reprendre le contrôle de ses pleurs afin de me répondre, mais n’en fût pas capable. Lorsqu’il tenta de parler, ses pleurs s’accentuèrent. Je me remis debout et lui entourai les épaules de mes bras afin de le consoler. Sans lâcher son visage de ses mains, il vint déposer sa tête contre mon abdomen et pleura de plus bel. Je lui caressais le dos d’une main et lui serrais les épaules de l’autre. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il pleurait. Était-ce de la joie ou de la tristesse? J’attendis qu’il se calme pour lui demander encore une fois ce qui n’allait pas.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je vis que ses pleurs s’étaient calmés. Je l’écartai un peu de moi et pris l’un de ses bras pour le forcer à se mettre debout. Il obtempéra sans résister. Il avait cependant toujours le visage dans ses mains. Je lui pris les poignets de mes mains et les écartai de son visage. Il était baigné de larmes et ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis. Mon cœur se serra lorsque je le vis.

\- Mais qu’est-ce qui se passe? C’est quoi toutes ses larmes? Tu es triste?

Ses yeux exprimèrent de la surprise. Il secoua énergiquement la tête. Il n’était pas triste? Alors pourquoi pleurait-il?

\- Ben alors…je ne comprends pas…pourquoi tu pleures ?  
\- Baka! Me lança-t-il avant que ses pleurs ne reprennent. C’est en plein la preuve que j’attendais! Et c’est la plus belle preuve que je n’ai jamais eue de ma vie! Me dit-il se laissant emporter une fois de plus par sa joie/tristesse.

Par contre, cette fois, au lieu d’emprisonner son visage dans ses mains, il se jeta à mon cou. La preuve? La preuve de quoi? Encore une fois j’étais dans le champ et ne comprenais rien à ce qu’il me racontait. Il pleurait toujours à chaudes larmes trempant mon chandail. J’avais mis mes mains dans son dos, essayant de le réconforter. Je n’avais jamais été très doué pour réconforter les gens et j’étais un peu mal à l’aise. Surtout que je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il pleurait. Je tentai quelque chose.

\- Ohkura, s’il te plait, cesse de pleurer. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour te consoler…

Ohkura eu un petit rire au travers de ses sanglots. Ce qu’il pouvait être complexe comme mec. Réussir à pleurer et rire en même temps…Il s’éloigna de moi et me fit un léger sourire, ce qui fit un contraste avec son visage en pleurs.

\- Tu n’as pas besoin de me réconforter. Je suis le plus heureux des hommes en ce moment!  
\- Hein?

Devant mon incrédulité, Ohkura se mit à rire de plus belle. Au moins, c’était ça de bon, je le faisais rire. Il prit alors mon visage en coupe dans ses mains et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. Son baiser était humide à cause de ses larmes mais empli d’une tendresse infinie. Il s’écarta légèrement et me dis.

\- J’attendais impatiemment que tu me dises que tu m’aimais. Je commençais à m’impatienter. Et tout à coup, tu me fais ce souper en disant que tu voulais me faire plaisir. J’étais heureux et je compris que c’était ta façon à toi de me prouver ton amour. Et ensuite vint le moment du dictionnaire. Je ne sais qu’est-ce qui t’a pris, mais tout à coup, ta façon de me regarder me prouva encore que tu m’aimais. Et maintenant, cette histoire de restaurant. Ta demande auprès de Johnny-san. Je n’en espérais pas autant. J’étais déjà conquis avec tout ce que tu avais fait jusqu’à maintenant. Mais avec cette demande pour que je m’occupe du restaurant avec toi, c’est…c’est incroyable. C’est magique. Une demande en mariage aurait été aussi gigantesque comme preuve!  
\- Ehhhh !! Une demande en mariage!

Ohkura riait à gorge déployée devant mon visage ahuri. Il ne fallait tout de même pas exagéré! Une demande en mariage! Non mais, qu’est-ce qu’il ne fallait pas inventer! Ohkura cessa finalement de rire et reprit son sérieux. Il me regarda tendrement dans les yeux et quelques mots soufflés sortirent de sa bouche.

\- Moi aussi je t’aime Ryo-chan.

Et il me serra très fort contre lui. Il avait enfoui son visage dans mon cou et caressait à présent mes cheveux de sa main droite. Quant à moi, je souriais. Je comprenais maintenant ce que Ohkura attendait depuis maintenant près d’un mois. Il voulait une preuve que je l’aimais. Il n’attendait que ça en fait. Moi, dans ma peur de m’engager, j’avais bien failli le perdre. Il l’avait dit lui-même qu’il était sur le point de se décourager. Je le serrai encore plus contre moi. Je m’en serais voulu si je l’avais perdu. Je l’aimais. Oui j’en étais fou. Et j’étais content que l’on puisse travailler ensemble pour ce nouveau resto. L’avoir à mes côtés était tout ce que je voulais et c’est ce que j’avais obtenu. Encore une fois, en une seule journée, ma vie avait basculée. Mais cette fois elle basculait pour le mieux.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Un spaghetti sauce bolognaise!  
\- Ohkura, tu n’as pas besoin de crier tu sais, je t’entends très bien lorsque tu me le dis doucement.

Comme réponse, Ohkura me fit une grimace. Je me mis à rire.

\- Est-ce que Johnny-san est déjà arrivé?  
\- Oui, pourquoi?  
\- Ben parce que je t’avais dis de me le dire quand il arriverait!  
\- Ahh…tu m’as dit ça?  
\- Ohkura!

Cette fois il me fit un gigantesque sourire. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Il n’arrêtait donc jamais celui-là!

\- Bon alors, je prépare le spaghetti et après je sors de la cuisine. Est-ce que tout le monde a tout?  
\- Attends, je vais aller me renseigner.

Sur ce il partit. Je l’entendis demander aux différents invités si tout le monde avait tout ce qu’il désirait. Plusieurs répondaient qu’il ne manquait que le chef, ce qui me fit sourire. Je terminai enfin de préparer l’assiette de Johnny-san et sorti enfin de ma cuisine. Je me dirigeai vers la table du vieil homme et déposai l’assiette devant lui. Ohkura avait déjà pris soin de lui verser une coupe de vin.

\- Bonsoir Johnny-san. Content de vous voir ce soir!  
\- Content de vous voir aussi Nishikido-san. C’est bien achalandé ce soir! Il me semblait que vous étiez fermé?  
\- En effet, nous le sommes, répondis-je en lui souriant.

Johnny-san leva un sourcil et regarda autour de lui. Il devait se demander pourquoi il y avait autant de monde dans le restaurant alors. Je répondis à sa question silencieuse.

\- Nous fêtons aujourd’hui et ces gens sont des amis qui ont été invité pour la célébration.  
\- Oh! Je dérange sûrement alors! Répondit Johnny-san, un peu mal à l’aise.  
\- Mais pas du tout! Je voulais vous avoir parmi nous pour fêter!  
\- Ah bon? Et nous fêtons quoi?

Je répondis à sa question avec un grand sourire et me dirigeai au centre de la salle à manger. Je tapai dans mes mains, comme dans le temps où je voulais attirer l’attention de mes cuisiniers. Je captai rapidement l’attention de tout le monde et ils cessèrent tous de parler pour m’écouter. Je pris alors la parole, tandis que Ohkura venait se placer près de moi.

\- Premièrement, je voudrais vous remercier à tous d’être ici ce soir et d’avoir répondu positivement à notre invitation. Plusieurs savent déjà pourquoi nous vous avons tous invité ici, mais certain sont encore dans la noirceur quant aux raisons officielles. En fait, nous vous avons tous invité ce soir pour célébrer notre première année d’ouverture de notre restaurant La familia!

Je levai mon verre en même temps que je dis ces paroles et tout le monde leva aussi son verre en criant des félicitations et des bravos. Un an maintenant que nous étions ouverts. Ça avait passé si rapidement…Lorsque Johnny-san nous était arrivé avec cette proposition, nous y avions plus ou moins cru. Mais finalement, le vieil homme était revenu quelques jours plus tard avec des papiers à signer et des ententes à rédiger. Lorsque tout fut décidé, nous nous étions installé devant des plans et avions monter le projet de décoration du restaurant. Ohkura et moi avions ensuite eu la lourde tâche d’élaborer le menu. Donc pendant que le restaurant prenait forme petite à petit sous l’attention de Johnny-san, nous avions décidé de ce qu’il y aurait sur le menu. Bien sûr, en un an, certaines choses avaient été enlevé et d’autres ajoutées selon ce que nous créions de nouveau et selon la demande des clients. Nous avions un menu de base régulier et avions aussi des menus flottants qui revenaient ou partaient selon les saisons et les demandes. Ça avait pris près d’une année avant que tout soit près pour ouvrir le restaurant. Nous étions loin de nous imaginer que ça pouvait être aussi long de tout préparé. Heureusement, Johnny-san nous avait engagé, Ohkura et moi, en attendant, en tant que consultants pour l’aider avec ses différents restaurants. Donc lorsque nous ne travaillions pas sur notre propre restaurant, nous visitions les différents endroits qui appartenaient à Johnny-san pour aider à améliorer certaines choses ou les menus. J’avais bien aimé cette expérience.

Finalement, au bout de plusieurs mois, nous avions enfin ouvert. Bien sûr, lorsque ce fût fait, tous nos amis et connaissances étaient venus au restaurant les uns après les autres. Pendant à peu près un mois, nous avions eu une salle comble presque tous les soirs. Ensuite, ça s’était calmé un peu. Johnny-san avait alors fait de la publicité et celle-ci avait fait affluer beaucoup de gens. Encore une fois, le restaurant s’était rempli à pleine capacité pendant plusieurs mois. Maintenant, la clientèle était parfaite. Les soirs de semaine c’était un peu plus tranquille, comme dans n’importe quel restaurant et la fin de semaine, il fallait réserver d’avance pour avoir une place. Nous étions plus que contents du succès qu’avait notre restaurant! Nous n’avions pas eu besoin à faire plus de publicité qu’il ne fallait. Le reste de notre réputation s’était fait de bouches à oreilles et avait rapidement fait le tour du quartier, attirant tout le monde. Et maintenant, ça faisait un an. Un an que nous roulions notre bosse et que tout allait pour le mieux. Bien sûr, le travail était toujours aussi éreintant, finissant tard les soirs de fin de semaine. Mais finalement, nous avions fait notre propre horaire. Nous n’ouvrions pas les dimanche, lundi et mardi. Nous avions donc toujours trois journées pour nous reposer et profiter de la vie. Les autres jours, nous travaillions sans relâche au resto, mais nous étions heureux de le faire.

Après que tout le monde eu levé leur verre à notre succès, ce fût au tour d’Ohkura de prendre la parole. Je fus surpris, car en général il n’aimait pas particulièrement parler devant un gros public.

\- Je voudrais aussi en profiter pour dire quelque chose. Puisque tout le monde est ici, je voudrais aussi que l’on célèbre nos deux années ensemble à Ryo et moi.

Tous les gens présents firent des « Ouuhhh » et des « Ahhh » d’exclamation. Moi je regardais Ohkura et je rougissais. Je ne pouvais pas faire autre chose que ça, trop ébranlé par l’émotion. C’est vrai, ça faisait déjà deux ans que nous étions ensemble. Je n’avais pas réalisé. Le temps avait passé si vite. Ohkura se tourna vers moi et continua sur sa lancée.

\- Ryo-chan, je voudrais te remercier pour m’avoir accepter dans ta vie et m’avoir embarquer dans ce projet. J’adore travailler dans ce restaurant et je suis tellement heureux à tes côtés. Merci.

Il leva son verre avant de le porter à ses lèvres. Je ne pu qu’hochai la tête et déglutir. Je n’aurais pu faire plus, puisque j’avais la gorge serrée par l’émotion. J’aimais tant Ohkura. Moi aussi j’étais content que l’on travaille ensemble et j’étais follement amoureux de lui. Je n’osais imaginer ma vie sans lui. Nos destins semblaient lié ensemble pour toujours. Tandis que j’admirais mon homme avec tendresse, toujours ému par ses paroles, j’entendis parmi nos amis quelqu’un dire : « Embrassez-vous! ». J’aurais parié que c’était Yamapi! Un sourire fendit le visage de Ohkura et il baissa la tête vers le plancher.

\- Il va me tuer si je fais ça, répondit-il en riant.

Tout le monde s’écriait : « Maiisss nonn, il osera pas! » Quoi? Comme si je pouvais être capable de m’emporter pour une si petite chose! Non mais c’était quoi ces conneries!? S’il voulait m’embrasser, il n’avait qu’à le faire! Je le regardais toujours, presque furieux qu’ils me prennent tous pour une brute, mais Ohkura ne bougeait toujours pas. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il attendait?! Il regardait toujours le plancher, gêné que tout le monde veuille que l’on s’embrasse. En général, je les aurais probablement envoyé promener, mais aujourd’hui, c’était une journée spéciale. Ça faisait deux ans que j’avais déclaré mon amour à Ohkura. Ça faisait deux ans que je partageais mes bonheurs et mes tristesses avec cet homme extraordinaire. Comment pouvait-il penser que j’allais le repousser ou même pire, me fâcher? Je le regardais toujours, attendant qu’il se décide, mais ce moment ne venait pas. Allais-je être obliger d’aller le chercher moi-même? Voilà, je n’avais pas le choix. Je m’approchai de lui tout à coup. Ohkura leva les yeux vers moi, se demandant ce que je faisais. Je le pris par la taille et l’approchai de moi. Il me regarda avec des yeux encore plus surpris. Sans crier gare, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes tendrement mais passionnément. Tout le monde s’était mis à crier et à applaudir, mais nous ne les entendions même plus. Nous nous embrassions tendrement, oubliant ce qui nous entourait. Ohkura avait passé ses bras autour de mon cou, resserrant notre étreinte. Notre baiser dura quelques secondes de plus et finalement, je me décidai à y mettre fin. Il ne fallait tout de même pas devenir obscène non plus. Lorsque je m’écartai, Ohkura me regardait avec une tendresse infinie dans les yeux. Il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille et je sentis son souffle dans mon cou. Je réprimai un frisson.

\- Je t’aime Ryo-chan, me souffla-t-il dans le creux de l’oreille.  
\- Je t’aime aussi Tada-chan, lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

Nous nous lâchâmes enfin. Quelques personnes s’étaient levés debout pour venir nous félicité et pour le restaurant et pour notre couple. J’étais heureux que tout le monde soit là, mais je devais en premier parler avec Johnny-san. Je me dirigeai donc à sa table et vint m’asseoir en face de lui.

\- Alors? Êtes-vous surpris? Demandai-je au vieil homme, parlant de la célébration pour l’anniversaire du restaurant.  
\- Ohh…pas vraiment. Je m’en doutais depuis longtemps que vous étiez ensemble.

J’haussai un sourcil. Quoi? Nous lui avions jamais dis que Ohkura et moi étions un couple? Je réprimai un hochet. Zut! Venait-on de lui annoncer officiellement en s’embrassant de la sorte? Je devint rouge tout à coup et avait une envie irrésistible de me cacher en dessous de la table tellement j’étais mal à l’aise.

\- Ne soyez pas mal pour ce que vous êtes Nishikido-san. J’ai toujours trouvé que vous alliez bien ensemble. Vous savez, je suis un vieil homme, alors j’en ai vu d’autre! Allez, ne faites pas votre gêné! Parlez-moi plutôt de tous ces jeunes gens qui sont ici...

Johnny-san me souriait avec sincérité. J’étais heureux qu’il ne le prenne pas mal. Je n’avais réellement jamais pensé lui dire officiellement que Ohkura et moi étions ensemble. Nous ne nous étions jamais caché non plus, c’est pourquoi j’étais certain que notre patron était au courant. Je me mis à rire et me cachai un peu derrière mes mains. Bon, tant pis, maintenant le mal était fait. L’important, c’était qu’il le prenne bien! Peu importait le reste!

J’entrepris donc de lui présenter les gens qui étaient présents à notre petite célébration. Je commençai par lui présenter les différentes personnes avec qui je travaillais à mon ancien restaurant. La plupart travaillaient maintenant dans d’autres endroits. La Granata n’était plus ce qu’elle était. Le nouveau chef n’était pas à la hauteur et la clientèle avait considérablement baissée, ce qui avait fait baissée le nombre d’employés qui travaillaient à la cuisine. Je lui présentai Yasu en lui expliquant que c’était l’un de mes meilleurs amis et avec qui je travaillais à La Granata à mes débuts. Yasu était maintenant dans un autre restaurant, toujours à travailler en tant que cuisinier secondaire. Il avait là aussi eu l’opportunité de monter en grade, mais cela ne l’intéressait pas. Il préférait encore garder son statut de cuisinier secondaire. Il était d’ailleurs toujours avec Koyama. Ces deux là étaient inséparables, comme à leur début. Koyama avait même demandé Yasu en mariage le mois dernier et ils avaient l’intention de mettre leur plan à exécution à l’été. J’avais trouvé que Ohkura était un peu trop emballé par ce mariage et avais peur qu’il s’attende à ce que je fasse pareil. Je n’étais pas trop poussé vers le mariage et donc, j’osais espérer que Ohkura ne s’attende pas à ce qu’on fasse une cérémonie. Je l’aimais, il m’aimait et pour moi c’était parfait de cette façon. Koyama, quant à lui, travaillait comme serveur à notre restaurant. Suite à sa mise à pied à l’autre restaurant et voyant que Ohkura ne fournissait pas à prendre toutes les commandes, nous avions engagé Koyama afin de nous aider. Finalement, il n’était jamais reparti et nous adorions travailler avec lui. Il était toujours très souriant et extrêmement courtois avec tout le monde. Les clients l’adoraient. Nous lui avions par contre donné congé pour se soir et il était attablé avec Yasu.

Ensuite je lui parlai de Masuda qui était présent avec sa femme et son fils. Masuda, quant à lui, travaillait toujours à La Granata. C’était un très bon cuisinier et avait su faire sa place parmi le staff du resto. Tout le monde l’appréciait réellement. Qui ne pouvait pas apprécié un garçon si enjoué et heureux? Il était d’ailleurs très heureux de montrer son fils à tout le monde. Je n’étais pas particulièrement attiré vers les enfants et les trouvais plutôt agaçants, mais je devais avouer que le fils de Massu était particulièrement mignon. Il avait de jolis cheveux bruns foncés droit coupé comme son père. Il avait une petite rosette dans le front qui faisait qu’il avait toujours une couette de cheveux rebelle dans le toupet. Ses yeux étaient bridés, mais pas autant qu’un enfant totalement japonais, puisqu’il était tout de même semi caucasien. Sa peau était d’ailleurs plus pâle que celle de son père, tirant plus sur le blanc nacré de celle de sa mère. De plus, il était très calme et silencieux. Il restait poli et semblait aimé tout le monde. Même moi j’avais eu le goût d’aller lui parler. 

Je présentai ensuite Yamapi à Johnny-san. Mon ami n’était pas venu seul en cette soirée. En effet, celui-ci amenait pour la deuxième fois sa nouvelle copine avec lui. La première fois que nous l’avions rencontré, c’était chez Yamapi où il avait fait un souper afin de nous la présenter officiellement. Je pense que ça faisait maintenant un mois qu’ils étaient ensembles et filaient le parfait bonheur. Yamapi avait rencontré sa belle à la garderie. En effet, elle était dentiste spécialisée pour les enfants seulement. Elle était donc venu rencontrer les enfants à la garderie pour leur faire une petite présentation sur comment brosser ses dents. Yamapi avait dû l’aider dans sa présentation, servant de cobaye à la dentiste. Elle était bien sûr tombée sous le charme de mon ami et ils s’étaient revus en dehors du travail pour un souper. La jeune femme avait un nom dont je n’arrivais jamais à me souvenir puisqu’elle était étrangère. Yamapi m’avait expliqué qu’elle était originaire du Canada, mais résidait au Japon depuis quelques années. Elle était très jolie et vraiment charmante et souriante. J’étais vraiment heureux pour mon ami, il semblait enfin avoir trouvé le bonheur.

Je continuai de présenter de cette façon tous les gens qu’il y avait pour la soirée à Johnny-san, y allant d’une description brève pour chacun. Le vieil homme semblait content que je l’aie invité pour cette soirée. Mais en fait, comment aurais-je pu ne pas l’inviter. C’était grâce à lui que tout ceci avait pris forme. C’était grâce à lui si aujourd’hui j’étais un homme heureux qui faisait un travail génial avec l’homme que j’aimais. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas demander mieux!

La soirée se déroula tout bonnement. Tout le monde buvait, riait, parlait et s’amusait. J’étais heureux. Je pouvais affirmer que le premier anniversaire du restaurant était un franc succès. Après plusieurs heures de festivité, presque tout le monde était parti. Il ne restait que Yamapi, sa copine, Koyama, Yasu, Ohkura et moi. Nous étions tous assez amochés par l’alcool et discutions, assis à l’une des tables. Ohkura et moi avions décidé de ramasser le lendemain seulement, puisque de toute façon nous étions fermé.

\- Vous allez vraiment vous marier? C’est vraiment chou je trouve! Dit la copine de Yamapi.  
\- Oui! Et j’ai vraiment hâte! On ne sait pas vraiment encore comment nous allons faire la célébration, mais on veut que se soit simple. On veut que tout le monde s’amuse bien, répondit Yasu.  
\- Marier…si tu m’avais dit un jour que t’allais te marier avec Koyama, je n’y aurais jamais cru! Dis-je pensif.

Tout le monde s’esclaffa.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de si terrible à se marier avec moi? s’offusqua Koyama.  
\- Ben, au départ, il me semble que Yasu n’était pas aux hommes…répondis-je. Je lui ai déjà fait des avances et avait rien voulu savoir…  
\- QUOI!??! S’écrièrent trois personnes simultanément.

Yasu, Yamapi et moi nous mîmes à rire. On dirait que tout le monde n’était pas nécessairement au courant.

\- Tu as déjà fait des avances à Yasu? My god! Mais tu t’essais sur tout le monde ou quoi? Avait répliquer Ohkura en riant.  
\- Quoi? Mais non! Seulement sur Yasu! C’était au début, quand on a commencé à travailler ensemble…ça fait bien longtemps tout ça.  
\- Seulement sur Yasu…t’es sûr? Me taquina Yamapi avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Heu….oups…  
\- EHHHHHH!!!!! S’écrièrent cette fois quatre personnes.

On dirait que ça non plus, tout le monde n’était pas au courant.

\- Ouais, c’est vrai. J’avais oublié ça aussi…dis-je en riant.  
\- Non mais, t’es un vrai pervers!!! S’écria Ohkura en me regardant avec des yeux faussement horrifiés.  
\- Mais ça fait longtemps tout ça…c’est du passé. Tentai-je de me défendre.  
\- J’espère!! Parce que sinon…me menaça Ohkura en me pointant de son index.  
\- Sinon quoi! Lui répondis-je en attrapant son doigt.  
\- Sinon….je t’oblige à te marier avec moi!!

Ma seule réponse fut de le regarder avec de grands yeux. Ohhh nonn!! Je savais que l’idée lui traverserait l’esprit!! Tout le monde riait maintenant à gorge déployée de ma réaction. Même Ohkura se foutait de moi. Le mariage…ça non JAMAIS!

*************************************************************

Nous étions enfin arrivé à la maison. Même si j’avais eu une très belle soirée, ça avait été assez éprouvant. J’arrivai dans la chambre à coucher et me jetai sur le lit la tête la première dans l’oreiller. Je pense que j’aurais pu m’endormir de cette façon si Ohkura ne s’en était pas mêlé.

\- Heille le paresseux! Pas question que tu dormes tout habillé. Enlève au moins tes vêtements! Tu sens la friture à plein nez!

Je me retournai sur le dos, m’assis sur le lit et d’un même geste attrapai Ohkura par le bras et l’attirai à moi. Sous la surprise, celui-ci tomba à la renverse sur moi, nous faisant tomber tous les deux sur le lit, moi sur le dos et Ohkura par-dessus mon corps. Je me mis à rire et mon homme grogna contre mon action. Pour le calmer, je l’embrassai tendrement et remis une mèche de ses cheveux qui tombait sur son front en place.

\- Tu penses peut-être que tu ne sens pas la friture toi? En plus, tu sens l’alcool à plein nez!

Ohkura fronça du nez et répliqua.

\- Ce n’est pas de ma faute à moi si Massu a renversé du vin sur moi dans son énervement de me raconter sa dernière escapade avec son fils au parc.

Je pouffai de rire devant la moue boudeuse de Ohkura et ne pu m’empêcher de l’embrasser à nouveau. Cette fois, je passai ma main sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Je caressai légèrement ses lèvres de ma langue pour lui demander le droit de passage. Ses lèvres s’écartèrent légèrement pour accéder à ma demande et bientôt, les deux jumelles jouèrent ensembles. Après quelques temps, Ohkura se sépara de moi, haletant.

\- Allez, nous sommes épuisés. Vaut mieux se changer tout de suite et aller dormir.

Je lui fis un sourire en coin avant d’aller embrasser l’arrête de sa mâchoire et descendre tranquillement le long de son cou. Je lui susurrai entre mes baisers :

\- Tu n’avais pas dit…que je devais enlever mes vêtements?...Je croyais que c’est…ce que tu voulais…

Ohkura poussa un soupir que je ne su si c’en était un d’exaspération ou de béatitude. Je décidai par moi-même que c’était la deuxième option et continuai de parcourir à mon aise le cou de mon homme. Malgré l’odeur de friture et de vin, je pouvais tout de même sentir sa propre odeur qui m’enivrait tant. Bientôt mes lèvres n’en n’eurent pas assez de la peau de son cou et allèrent à la rencontre de sa clavicule. Je dégageai tranquillement son épaule de sa chemise tout en continuant de lui dévorer la peau.

\- Ryo-chan…han…

Je souris au travers de mes baisers. J’aimais lorsqu’il prononçait mon nom de façon aussi abandonnée. Je décidai donc de continuai mon parcours, mais rapidement ma position ne me permit pas d’aller plus loin. En un mouvement, je repoussai donc Ohkura sur le lit et vint m’installer par-dessus lui. J’étais maintenant à mon aise pour continuer ce que j’avais commencé. Il y avait aussi autre chose qui entrait en conflit avec mon parcours : la fameuse chemise. Je me relevai donc sur mes genoux, passant l’une de mes jambes par-dessus Ohkura et m’installant à cheval sur ses cuisses. J’entrepris donc doucement de déboutonner sa chemise qui me gênait. Je défaisais donc un bouton, écartait légèrement la chemise, embrassait la peau qui s’offrait à moi et refaisait le même manège avec l’autre bouton. Bientôt, il n’en n’eut plus à défaire et je pus écarter complètement la gênante. Je passai alors mes mains sur son torse chaud. Je le sentis frémir sous mes caresses ce qui me fit sourire. Je continuai d’embrasser doucement sa peau brûlante en traçant un chemin de ma langue tout en remontant tranquillement vers son visage. Revenu près de mon ange, j’embrassai ses lèvres délicieuses. Lorsque je m’écartai, l’une de ses mains glissa le long de ma joue et il me fit un magnifique sourire. Ses yeux exprimaient pour moi un amour plus fort que tout. Il n’aurait même pas eu besoin de prononcer ces deux petits mots qui firent exploser mon cœur, tellement ses yeux l’exprimaient déjà.

\- Je t’aime.

Je déposai un baiser sur chacune de ses paupières et lui répondit :

\- Je t’aime aussi, Tada-chan.

Il était tard, mais nous avions toute la nuit et toute la journée si nous le voulions. Nous pouvions dormir tout le jour suivant s’il nous plaisait. Personne ne viendrait nous déranger ou rouspéter, puisque nous étions maîtres de notre vie. C’est pourquoi Ohkura passa sa main dans mon dos et me retourna sur le lit. Je crois que les rôles étaient inversés maintenant et ce n’était pas pour me déplaire.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci pour vos commentaires, c'est apprécié! :)


End file.
